Borrowed Clothes
by Zionophy
Summary: Naruto was taken care of by the Uchiha, since the day Itachi and Sasuke found him snoring on a swing. Strangers to friends to family. But Itachi had to ruin everything, didn't he? Sasuke made the most of who he had left. And perhaps he would take his feelings about Naruto to heightened level. Maybe "I'll never leave you" is too much. SasuNaru. Lemon and semi-lemon and mushy love.
1. Tomodachi

What a beautiful night.

The stars were scattered across the night sky. The full moon was emphasized in the starry night. The cool air promised a decrease in the electricity tax to the villagers. The insects were dancing around the lamplights. Although it was like that every night, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha never took the night for granted.

Young and adorable Sasuke wanted to spend every night like this with his big brother and role model. These nights made up for the hours Itachi used to take care of "ninja business."

It became a routine for Itachi to pick up Sasuke at the playground, depending on what time he proposed to be picked up. This time around, Sasuke asked to be picked up at around seven. Every time Itachi picked Sasuke up, he always gave his younger brother a piggyback ride. He wanted to finish a sand castle. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"Why weren't you able to finish your castle? Was it too difficult? I could ask for a substitution for my mission tomorrow just to help you out."

Sasuke shook his head with a smile. "There's no need for that, Onii-san. It was pretty easy. But it took a while because Yamanaka-chan and Haruno-chan kept offering for help. I didn't want any. And I don't want to be the cause of the failure of your missions . . ."

"Okay, little Sasuke. But what makes you think about the certain failure of my missions?"

Sasuke embraced the slender neck of his brother. "Because you're strong and powerful and awesome! Without you, the mission will fail!"

Both brothers laughed innocent laughs. Along with the chirping of the crickets, that was the only sound heard across the street. Both of them fell silent—which was good. Itachi wanted his brother to get enough shuteye to provide him energy for his playtime tomorrow. Silence was Sasuke's lullaby.

They passed by the ninja academy. Sasuke took notice of the tree with the swing there. He expected an alone blond haired boy there.

His expectations were met.

Except this time, he was sleeping, head about to fall.

"Onii-san . . ."

Itachi had already noticed the blonde. He asked Sasuke if the boy was his friend. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. He paid lots of attention to the boy, but he never took the effort to speak with him. The blonde was always lonely. No-one ever wanted to talk to him. Sasuke felt bad. If only he had talked to the boy sooner . . .

"Oh, Sasuke, I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. Our parents wouldn't mind a sleepover. Although, would you mind walking?"

Sasuke's eyes glimmered like the stars. His smile grew ear-to-ear. He didn't mind walking at all, so he hopped off.

Itachi carried the boy the same way he carried Sasuke. He was as knocked out as a log. It was almost funny, his high-pitched snores. They started to walk again.

"Do you know why he is always lonely, Sasuke?"

Sasuke did not expect Itachi to know he was isolated.

"No . . ." Itachi stifled a chuckle and tapped Sasuke's forehead, without looking.

"It's okay. I know it's difficult for you to make friends, Sasuke. The reason is because he's a _jinchuriki_."

The word was a bit hard for Sasuke to say. "Ji-je—"

Itachi loved his brother so much. He looked so cute, struggling with a word.

"A jinchuriki is a person with a Tailed-Beast sealed inside them. They grow so much in power, scaring the people immensely. If the Tailed-Beast goes berserk, the person sealing them would wreak havoc—enough power to destroy a village."

"Oh."

Sasuke thought the mentality of the people was stupid. If anything, the jinchurikis should be given attention. Maybe if people approach them, they wouldn't go berserk.

He wanted to be friends with . . .

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh?"

"His name. I don't really know. He's also the Fourth's son. So it's either Uzumaki Naruto or Namikaze Naruto. But according to what the Third commanded, he should be called an Uzumaki to protect his identity."

"Um . . . is that-"

"Confidential information? Yes. Don't tell anyone."

* * *

Fortunately, their parents were in a good mood. They allowed Naruto. He had to share a room with Sasuke. Naruto was asleep the whole time. They were in separate futons. A smile spread across Naruto's face as the warmth of the fluffy cotton and thread embraced him.

Sasuke can't help but watch him sleep. His breath reeked of . . . spicy special-edition Ichiraku ramen? He took notice of the whisker marks on his cheeks.

 _That's . . . cute._

Sasuke _never_ used "cute" before to describe people. Not even a girl. He used his deposited word in his vocabulary bank for someone he just saw.

"Cute . . . is that what you are?"

He drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke opened his heavy eyes with the weight of the world crushing him. Air escaped his lungs. Golden hair blocked his vision. He was struggling to escape Naruto Uzumaki. As soon as he escaped, Naruto's consciousness rose. The jinchuriki sprang up, ready to fight. He wasn't used to this new environment.

"Who are you and where am I?!"

Sasuke Uchiha nonchalantly answered, while brushing his shorts, "Uchiha Sasuke—and you're in the Uchiha household." He extended his hand to Naruto with a welcoming grin. "Do you want to be friends?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, and then skipped two more, as soon as Sasuke's last sentence left his lips. He never had this opportunity throughout his life.

"F-friends? Tomodachi . . ."

Naruto could literally cry at that moment. He was always jealous with those kids at the playground. They were _friends_. He never had any in his whole life.

And to think that an Uchiha was allowing him into his house—even asking to be friends! One of the most powerful clans in Konoha is tolerating someone like Naruto. It was an unbelievable start of the day for the jinchuriki.

A tan hand shook a pale hand. How everything happened was so quick. Like at the very start of the day, he was offered friendship.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know that already."

Sasuke noticed how soiled Naruto's clothes were. He lent Naruto his casual dark blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts. Sasuke knew that Naruto was sweaty the night before, so he pointed to a private bathroom that Sasuke had.

Sasuke listened to the humming of Naruto while he pampered himself in the bath. It was a familiar melody that Itachi once hummed to him, until Sasuke decided that he was old enough to hum himself to sleep.

Five minutes after Naruto had stepped in the bath, his naked grandeur was summoned within Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke was blinded by the majestic sight.

"What are you doing, dobe?! Get back there!"

"Sorry!" Naruto grabbed the nearest towel he could find and dried himself inside the bathroom. A minute after, Naruto was squeaky clean, wearing fresh Sasuke clothes. He buried his face inside the collar. He wasn't used to be treated like this.

Naruto sat at the futon he slept in. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke thought he should sit with Naruto. They had a tiny staring contest until Itachi knocked on the door. Sasuke allowed him in. The brotherly figure walked in with a smile on his face and two plates with sunny side-ups and rice. Sasuke would _die_ for Itachi's sunny side-ups. He set the plates on the two and handed them chopsticks.

 _Wow, aren't they just cute and unbearable kids?_

"I see that you two are getting along at a fast pace. How are you, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto asked with his mouth full, "Mrf mo wai name?"

"Yeah." He stood up and did his forehead-tap on Sasuke. "I have to leave Sasuke. What time do I pick you up at the playground?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wolfing down his breakfast. He made up his mind.

"Um . . . Onii-san, I'll stay here in the house with Naruto."

"Are you sure? Father had already left to go somewhere. Mother would be the only one here for the whole day."

What was Itachi thinking? Of course Sasuke could handle himself! He stays at the playground for a whole day without supervision! He would survive a day with his mama.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Itachi-sama! Bye!" Sasuke waved at Itachi.

"Bye Sasuke. And you too, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto had no clue on how to respond, so he just watched Sasuke's brother leave. Sasuke started slowly eating his food.

"Why aren't you going to the playground? Don't you want to be with your friends?"

"What are you talking about? They aren't my friends. You do notice that I play alone, right? And I notice that you play alone too. Some of the bigger kids even . . ."

Sasuke couldn't stand the image he saw weeks ago. Some of the stronger kids picked on Naruto because he was so _weird_. Sasuke wanted to imitate his role model and fend the bullies off, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do that. All he did at that day was that he begged them to stop. It earned him a bruise on the right shoulder, which he hid well from his parents. But the bruise did not get past Itachi's eyes. He noticed the bruise. A day after, the kids stopped coming to the playground. God knows what he did to them.

"Yeah. I don't like bullies."

They continued eating in silence. Sasuke shared some of his egg to Sasuke, because Naruto said that the egg was one of the works of Kami-sama.

"I must be growing old already. Are my eyes deceiving me?" Sasuke's mother appeared at the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "Is my Sasuke being friendly now?"

"Mama!" Sasuke ran to his mother and embraced her waist tightly. She smelled like the flowers near their house. Naruto looked away from this mother-son sight.

He was envious.

The Uchiha clothes felt restricting to Naruto at that moment. He could feel his heart tighten up and bleed. Why? Obviously, he never had the affection of a mother in his life. Naruto stood up and bowed at Sasuke's mother.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama."

She nodded at Naruto.

"I'll leave you boys here. I'll be at the kitchen, cooking lunch, if you need me. You two have fun here. Sasuke, no fighting and share your toys, okay?"

"Okay!" His mother left. Sasuke turned to Naruto and sat in front of each other. The blonde's blue eyes reflected on Sasuke's pitch eyes. "What do you wanna do today, Uzumaki-kun?"

Sasuke wasn't able to perceive the somber expression of Naruto. The mother-son connection fueled his jealousy.

"I don't know . . . I'm allowing you to call me 'Naruto,' by the way . . ."

Sasuke patted Naruto on the head playfully.

"Then you can call me 'Sasuke!'"

Naruto still had not suggested anything, so Sasuke walked over to the only other content in his room, his chest of toys, and carried it over to Naruto. Sasuke fumbled on the sea of toys. Naruto looked at the inside of the cover. There were two embroidered dolls that looked like Sasuke. The Uchiha caught Naruto eyeing the dolls.

"You can have one of them if you like. Itachi made them."

"Uh . . . okay. Arigatou." Naruto felt the doll. The embroidery was exquisite. It didn't feel itchy to the skin and it felt soft. The handicraft was on point. It resembled Sasuke perfectly.

"No problem." Sasuke had to ask his brother later to make a Naruto doll. "Do you really not want to do anything today? Do you want to walk outside with me for a while?"

Naruto shrugged. "Why not?"

Naruto was aware of the exact reason why they shouldn't go outside: People. They always made the jinchuriki uncomfortable because they were always talking about him and avoiding him. It was like he was some horrible juju that inflicted a curse that lasted for a decade. He didn't want to go, but he wanted to do something with Sasuke.

Sasuke shouted, "Mama, we're just going outside!"

She shouted back, "Be back in an hour!"

"We will!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and guided him outside.

The beautiful night ended and gave birth to a beautiful day. The sun was shining, but not blinding bright, and it wasn't hot. The wind was hot and humid—the perfect playing wind. Leaves were raining everywhere. A perfect morning for a little walk and a chat.

They exited the residence and were met by babbles of people, walking here and there. Naruto instantly became conscious. Sasuke did not notice Naruto's discomfort. They just walked, with Sasuke still holding Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto, what's . . ."

Sasuke overheard two women talking nearby. They were discretely staring at Naruto. He focused on them.

"The jinchuriki is wearing the Uchiha emblem?"

"Are they trying to adopt him?"

Sasuke ignored the two. He tsked. Inside, he thought that what a good idea that was. What if the Uchiha adopt this poor boy? It would be grand! Sasuke would finally have a playmate he was comfortable with. And even more, he would have a sibling that was his age. Itachi would definitely think that the idea was amazing also.

He forgot his question and smiled intently at Naruto. He managed a weak smirk in reply. As he grew more aware of the people talking about him, he grabbed Sasuke's left arm with his two hands and tried to hide himself. Sasuke would normally ask for space, but he knew what Naruto needed.

They turned to an alley where no-one can see them. Naruto let go of Sasuke and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"When I'm older, I'll become a ninja, Naruto. So I can protect you from all the people talking about you. I'll tell them to shut up and accept jinchuriki. You're a super nice guy."

Naruto had never been touched by such words. For someone he just knew to dedicate his life to an outcast like he was. Naruto fought back his tears, but Sasuke's smile assured him it was alright to weep on Sasuke's clothes. Tears darkened the already-dark attire. Naruto's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Thank you . . . Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Of course. Anything for my tomodachi."


	2. My Idiot to Keep

**AN: Thank you, everyone who have read and followed and favorited and stuff! I don't know what else to say, so please R &R!**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were getting more and more comfortable with each other. A few years had passed already. Naruto was proud and happy to wear the same clothes that Sasuke wore, but it crossed his mind to eventually wear the Uzumaki crest. He was an Uzumaki after all. The Uchiha clan was just taking him in.

Naruto began to admire Itachi also. He was an incredibly skilled ninja and a genius. Who wouldn't admire Itachi?

The Uchiha clan took out all of Naruto's belongings in his crummy apartment and gave the boys' room some color. Sasuke's room was dull before Naruto came.

Sasuke learned that Naruto had a ramen addiction, and told his brother about it. So when Itachi came to pick up the boys whenever they went to the playground, they always stopped by Ichiraku and treated them. Sasuke grew to like ramen also. Naruto loved spicy ramen, while Sasuke adored the plain ramen, with a bowl of rice. Itachi didn't buy ramen. Apparently, they had sake as a part of the secret menu of Ichiraku. He would always drink one cup of it—no more, no less. The liquor burned his throat and insides so much that he could just spew fire—which he can with his Fire Release skills.

Naruto was aware that on every other night, Sasuke would sneak in his futon and cuddle Naruto like a teddy bear. It was fine for Naruto. Such signs of affection boosted his morale to live another day of jinchuriki gossip. Sasuke was also aware that Naruto was aware. Sometimes, Naruto would hug back too. Sasuke would escape before daybreak. They played a little game in which Naruto had to catch Sasuke escape his clutches. Sasuke still hadn't lost.

One summer day, while Naruto was cooking ramen because only he and Sasuke were left in the house and Itachi had only cooked them enough for breakfast, Sasuke sneaked in the bathroom with a black marker. Naruto had no idea what he was doing. He was drooling all over Sasuke's shirt for the delectable ramen. The bathroom door opened with a creak as Sasuke sheepishly exited the bathroom.

Sasuke drew whisker marks like Naruto's.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke was rubbing his arm shyly. His little blush was more prominent that the whisker marks.

Other than the occasional nightly embraces, that was one big sign of affection for Naruto.

"It's cool, dattebayo!" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs-up. "They're a bit too thick though. Lemme fix it."

Sasuke sat right next to Naruto. He rubbed off about seven-eighths of the whiskers. Close enough. Sasuke wasn't able to fight his urge to touch Naruto's whisker marks. They felt like normal skin.

Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's gesture. People always poked Naruto's marks to tease and bully him. But Sasuke's touch was soft and gentle, like a feather, with no means to harm Naruto. The two kids smiled and laughed. They loved each other's company.

"The ramen is almost done."

"What did you cook?"

"The miso ramen."

"Ugh . . ." Sasuke's face scrunched up and his tongue stuck out. "You know I don't like ramen with too much miso in it."

"Gomen'nasai!" Naruto scratched the back of his hair. "I forgot about that."

"It's fine." Sasuke said with a bright smile, "You're cute when you try to annoy me. I know you cooked the miso flavor on purpose."

Naruto felt like a nosebleed was coming up. Every single time Sasuke complimented Naruto, especially when he says "cute," Naruto could just melt. He was easily flattered, even by someone who was his foster brother.

"Well . . . yeah, you guessed right."

"I win. But seriously, Naruto . . ." Sasuke stared at Naruto with his big serious eyes. "The reason you have those whiskers . . . is it because you're a jinchuriki?"

Naruto didn't want to reply. He didn't even know anyway, so he just shrugged.

"I don't really know much about me being a jinchuriki. No-one cared enough to explain everything to me." The words Naruto said strained his heart. Naruto took his own words too much. When Naruto felt too depressed about his loneliness and wanted to punish himself for it, he always walked outside the household and talked badly to himself. Naruto could take in millions of punches from bullies and stand his ground—but whenever he had negative thoughts of himself, he felt like a feather can crush his fragile heart.

Naruto tackled Sasuke in a split second to a bone-breaking embrace. Naruto wept for as long as he can.

"I'm sorry for having you put up with me. You're probably tired of my tears."

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled. "You idiot. That's one thing I'd never get tired of, you crybaby. It is kinda fun being the victim of your pounces and getting my shirts wet from your tears."

Naruto sniffed and chuckled weakly. "I'm so glad that I have you, Sasuke."

"Ditto."

Naruto collected himself and stood. His depressed emotions were overpowered by the excitement from the salty aroma of the ramen. He set the ramen bowl on the table that was originally Naruto's.

Both of them said, "Thanks for the food!"

Naruto split the ramen into two tinier bowls. The massive vapor stung his face. That didn't stop his appetite. The boys dug in.

While Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen, Sasuke took in strands, one by one. He had something in his heart that he wanted to say.

"Naruto . . ." He knew Naruto was listening while pigging out. He had always done that, even during family dinners. It almost made Sasuke chuckle. "Can you promise me something?"

That made Naruto stop eating. Naruto broke to sweat.

 _Is he going to make me promise to help him with the chores? Oh no . . ._

"No, I'm not going to ask you to do your share with the chores."

Naruto sighed intently. _Thank goodness!_

Sasuke played with the noodles. The noodles looked like worms swimming around muddy water. That was the reason he hated miso ramen. It was browner than normal ramen.

Sasuke tried not to drift away in thought.

"Naruto. Promise me that you will do everything with me. Never leave my side. For better or for worse, you'll stay with me, even if it costs you your life."

The dark-eyed child expected his foster brother to have a serious expression. What he showed Sasuke was the signature show-all-teeth smile and a fist begging to be bumped.

"That's what tomodachi do, dattebayo!"

Sasuke answered Naruto's fist. Both of them chuckled after. Sasuke was certain that Naruto would never leave him.

Both of them finished their meals—not without Sasuke gagging over the miso.

Sasuke said, "We should be going."

"Huh, why?"

"You dobe—you forgot already?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with that annoying smile that Naruto made whenever he did something stupid. And Sasuke loved that particularly annoying smile. "We told Itachi we'd go to the playground. Come on."

* * *

It was the same every day. People stared at the two kids. They turned up their _gossip power_ as soon as they saw Sasuke's drawn whiskers. Being with Sasuke's side, Naruto didn't really care about the people. He was all-smiles as they trudged to the playground. Sasuke was glad that he boosted Naruto's confidence.

Naruto took a tiny interest on the accessory store nearby. His companion perceived his interest and changed course. It was kind of like they already have a link in which they know each other's thoughts.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes that said, "You don't have to go there."

Sasuke looked back and his eyes said, "You dobe, don't you get it? I'd do anything for you."

The jinchuriki rolled his cerulean eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's abdomen as a sign of brotherly love. Sasuke's cheeks flushed and pinched Naruto's nose. Naruto immediately let go and chuckled.

"Naruto, you're annoying. What do you want to buy?"

There were loads of head accessories. There were visors, Neko-ears, demon horns, hats, and lots more. Naruto didn't take lots of time to think. A pair of olive green goggles stood out among the rest, because it was just plain and simple, unlike the others.

"How much are these goggles?" Sasuke picked up the goggles on the ground. "Damn—"

"Sasuke, your language."

"Gomen'nasai. A hundred yen. I don't have the money . . ."

The old merchant guarding the wares was asleep. Both of the boys had stealing the goggles in mind. Naruto whispered that they should just run away. Sasuke suggested something else.

"Are you an idiot? That's such a simple way to steal. And risky too. We have to bait this guy off . . . Aha!" Sasuke caught sight of a chapter of the Icha Icha series that Jiraiya, one of the Great Sannin, was writing. It was just lying on the ground. Strange. Sasuke never noticed it there. Oh well. Had to make do what they had.

"Okay, we tie that book over there to my steel wires." Sasuke pulled out a long wire under the sole of his right sandal.

"How long have you been keeping that wire on your sandals?"

"That piece of information is irrelevant."

"What does 'irrelevant' mean?"

"Not important."

"Just tell me the meaning!"

"I already told you the meaning!"

"No, you didn't! You just said the meaning is not important!"

Sasuke could just smack Naruto in the face. But he also wanted to tap Naruto's forehead in a positive meaning because Naruto was stupid in an adorable level. They decided to drop the argument.

"I'm gonna hit the man's face with the book while I'm on the rooftops. Since Icha Icha is a famous series among . . . perverted old men, he'd pay attention to the book and leave his store. Then you take the goggles and walk away like nothing happened."

"Can't we just take it while he's sleeping?"

"I'm too smart for that. Take your position behind that pole there. Wiggle your index finger to tell me that he's fully awake."

"Got it."

Sasuke wrapped the first end of the cord halfway through the book, and tied the other end to his wrist. Sasuke found his way to get to the rooftops by using the stairs behind the buildings. He dropped the book carefully and lied down so people won't see him. It took a few swings to hit the man in the face. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't being dumb this time and wiggled his finger when the merchant woke up and stared at the book. Sasuke moved away and baited the old man, just as they planned. When he was away in a good distance, Naruto swooped in and stealthily stole the goggles, without any people noticing. He stuffed it in his pocket. The old man, to their luck, caught the book when Sasuke finished untying the cord.

 _Ugh . . . hentai. They are always the same._

They met at the pole where Naruto stayed and there they fist-bumped and laughed with pride. The mission was a success.

"Thank kami-sama, we don't have witnesses."

Or so they thought.

As soon as they walked away from the store, a depressed Kakashi Hatake cried internally in an alley.

"The things I do for people who have the potential to become shinobi. Guess I have to buy that book again. It was the latest issue too . . ."

* * *

Naruto tried to wear the goggles but it was too big for his head.

"Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke tightened the straps, fitting the goggles on Naruto's forehead. "There we go."

For a child that wasn't even nearing ten, Sasuke had a _special vocabulary_. But he dedicated those words to Naruto and only Naruto. The jinchuriki was more than okay about it, though. He knew it was Sasuke's endearment for Naruto. Sasuke always held back when he figured other people as dim-witted. But for Naruto, he would fire insults at Naruto and his foster brother would take them like he was hit by merely a watermelon seed. Their closeness grew from the loss of honorifics to insults. Naruto wanted to call Sasuke something back, but he was too dopey to think of a stinging insult. All that Naruto was able to come up with was—

"Shittakaburi."

"Thanks for calling me smart, baka."

Naruto grumbled and folded his arms. Maybe if took a trip down the library, he can pick up a book full of insults.

"Come on." The joy on Sasuke's face was unmistakable. "I know a lot of idiots who I wanna insult."

"But you don't insult them."

"Because I save those insults for you."

"Why only me?!"

Sasuke snickered from Naruto's annoyed expression. He loved to annoy Naruto more than how much Naruto loved to annoy Sasuke. Both of them loved annoying each other.

"Because you're a dobe in a community full of even more dobe. But you're my special dobe."

Naruto felt goose-bumps on his arms. He could feel the heat collecting on his cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm you're . . . special . . . dobe?" Naruto used the high collar from the clothes he borrowed from Sasuke's wardrobe to conceal his flushed face.

Sasuke wasn't aware that he was blushing too until he felt that his ears were hotter than usual. He did the same thing Naruto did.

 _Sasuke, snap out of it! It's just expressing you what you think! You don't have to be bashful about it. You're saying that because you know Naruto would be fine with it because you love each other LIKE BROTHERS._

Yes, that was it. Some simple, childish brotherly love. No more, no less.

Naruto was convincing himself of the same thing also. He was one hundred percent sure that what Sasuke said was _brotherly love_. Nothing was wrong with it. Itachi and his mother didn't hold back when they show their affection for the foster family member.

Sasuke noticed that they hadn't spoken for a few minutes. Anything to get his mind off what had slipped off his tongue.

"Why'd you get the goggles out of everything there?"

Naruto sighed. Finally, something to get his mind off what had slipped Sasuke's tongue.

"Because forehead protectors are so cool and awesome—but I'm not a ninja yet. So, I wanna get goggles. It's . . . I know it's a weak imitation, but still."

Sasuke would put himself to the same level of lack of wit as Naruto's if he thought that Naruto wanted to be a ninja because of his perception of forehead protectors.

As they got to the playground, all eyes turned towards them. Same thing every single time they go there. A few kids sniggered because of the whiskers that Sasuke drew. They sat on a swing set that they always used. There were two seats on the set. No-one else used it because they thought that they would die when they sat on "The Throne of the Demon Fox." Naruto's _throne_ was the right one.

Sasuke's appeal to the girls weakened when the Uchiha placed Naruto under their care. Their mothers told the infatuated girls to avoid not only Naruto, but also the people around him. That didn't stop some girls to approach Sasuke, but other girls grew intimidated that they stopped talking to Sasuke ever since. And it was fine for Sasuke. It meant more time to spend with Naruto.

"You like riding swings, don't you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke didn't know what to talk about. Naruto had one thing in mind.

"Sasuke, are you excited?"

"Excited for what?"

"In a few months, Pa—I mean." Naruto blushed at his tiny mistake. "Fugaku-sama is gonna take us back to Ninja Academy next year."

"Naruto . . . how many times do I have to tell you? Papa and Mama are fine if you call them in a less . . . formal manner. I mean, I call them like that—and we're pretty much brothers, so it's only right if you call them however you want. So, say the sentence again."

Naruto's crooked grin indicated that he felt welcomed. It was the only thing that was on Sasuke's mind, every single day: To make Naruto feel welcomed. And as far as Sasuke had observed, he had been doing one hell of a good job.

"Okay . . . if you say so. In a few months, Papa is gonna take us back to the Ninja Academy."

What a weight off of Naruto's chest. He had only been seeking for Sasuke's approval. He didn't want Sasuke to think like he's keeping their parents to himself.

"To answer your question:" Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye, without turning. To be completely honest, he was extremely delighted when he went to school with Naruto last year. He hadn't been looking forward to going to school because he learned most of what he knew from either Fugaku or Itachi.

"As long as I'm with you, I'd be excited for anything."

* * *

Sasuke kicked Naruto's shin. Naruto, asleep, was drooling all over the sandpit, yet again. If there was one thing Sasuke disliked about Naruto, it was when Naruto drooled. It was okay if Naruto drooled on his clothes. But if Naruto drooled on things he slept on, somehow Sasuke wasn't able to stand it.

"Oi, usuratonkatchi. Onii-san's here."

Naruto, with half of his eyes open, stood up and rubbed some sand off of his face.

"Onii . . . san's here?"

The sun was setting, turning the sky orange-yellow. Everyone had already left the playground. Naruto slung his arm on Sasuke's shoulder for support. He was too tired to walk. Itachi welcomed the boys by tapping their foreheads.

"Onii-saaaaan, why are you this early?" Naruto clumsily stumbled onto Itachi's clutches.

Sasuke twisted his hair in annoyance. "You really don't exert the effort to keep things in mind, do you?"

Naruto was a forgetful person. It was good thing that genius Sasuke and Itachi aided Naruto in understanding his lessons, earning both boys straight A's in the overall marks in the Ninja Academy.

"Um . . . no?"

Naruto was always the one to ride Itachi's shoulders, while Sasuke kept on taking piggybacks. Naruto rested his cheek on the top of Itachi's head, in an attempt to regain his lost beauty sleep.

"Some of the members of the Uchiha clan are having a reunion. The members joining are mostly in the youngest generation, mine and Itachi's generation."

"But I'm not an Uchihaaaaaaa . . ." Naruto yawned when he was finishing "Uchiha."

"Since you are under our care," Itachi answered, "technically, you are an Uchiha, Naruto.

"You're going, dobe."

"I'm too sleepy for that."

Sasuke looked up and almost barfed. What an unholy sight.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, shittakaburi?"

"Your butt crack is showing."

Naruto grumbled. "Onii-san! Sasuke's teasing me!"

There was an innocent smile planted on Itachi's face. Sasuke giggled. "Oh yeah? I'll make sure to tell Papa once we get home. For later, both of you, get dressed once we arrive home, okay? Then we'll go."

Naruto questioned, "Will there be ramen at the party?"

"Yes, there will be ramen at the party."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto waved his fist in the air. "Ramen, ramen, ramen! Hooray for ramen!"

"Uh . . ." Itachi and Sasuke shrugged. Thank Kami-sama, ramen got Naruto's enthusiasm back. Itachi didn't want to wake Naruto at a later time. He was always harder to wake up. Sasuke said, "Hooray for ramen, I guess?"

"Yeah!" Naruto, finally revitalized, questioned Itachi, "Onii-san, will Papa and Mama go there?"

Itachi sighed. Sasuke did what he was told. He asked Sasuke to make Naruto feel more comfortable in calling their parents _Papa and Mama_. Sasuke was planning to anyway, even without Itachi's instructions.

"You know how Papa is, Naruto. Mama would probably go. She likes hanging out with our generation anyway."

Naruto and Sasuke exhaled with relief. They didn't really like their _Papa_ that much at all. They had shared this feeling for a long time and kept it to each other. They liked Mikoto more. She was more expressive than the usually stoic Fugaku.

Naruto gulped. "Will . . . Sh-Shi-Shis-s-s—"

"Yes, Naruto. Obviously, Shisui will be there because the event is at his place. Prepare your cheeks for infinite pain by pinching."


	3. Our Infinity

**AN: How is everyone? I hope you like this chapter. Somehow I've been writing insanely quickly. Well, can't do anything about that! So please R &R! Bye!**

* * *

 _Some infinities are bigger than other infinities._

 _-Hazel Grace "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green_

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha brought her children to the house of Shisui Uchiha, where the event will be held. Naruto and Sasuke were wearing the same attire: black shirt with a high collar and black shorts with black sandals. Basically everything was black except for the emblem. Naruto's collar was purposely higher because, contradictory to his carefree nature among other people, he was shy among the Uchiha. It covered up to his nose.

As soon as Mikoto opened the door, Naruto hid himself behind Sasuke. He could've been better hidden if he stayed behind the taller Mikoto or Itachi, but his instincts were naturally focused on Sasuke. It benefitted both of them anyway.

Shisui took notice of them from the corner and welcomed them in. He crouched and pinched Naruto's cheeks to welcome him. He always did that ever since Itachi introduced them to each other.

"What's there to be scared about, little guy? It's just a party."

Itachi commented, "Shisui, you might want to take it easy on the spontaneous pinching there."

"Nonsense, Itachi! Cute and rare beings such as these should be pinched and cared for." He extended his arm to the shy jinchuriki. "You can trust me, little guy. There's no need to be scared of me or the other members of the clan."

Shisui liked calling Naruto "Little guy." Don't get him wrong; he felt equally to Naruto and Sasuke—but Sasuke was more Itachi-compatible. So he always turned his attention to the _little guy_.

Compared to Naruto's hands, Shisui's hands were almost twice the size of his. So when he accepted Shisui's offer for friendship, his hand was almost enveloped by Shisui's.

Sasuke eyes them carefully. He read a book in the library about things called "Ancient Roman Incantations." Apparently, they were kind of like spells. Witchcraft. He tried to remember any harming incantation.

Not that he was jealous of Shisui or anything.

Totally not jealous.

Shisui pinched Naruto's cheeks one more time. He didn't expect it to be more forceful than usual. Naruto let out an "Ow . . ."

With burning rage and hatred for Shisui, Sasuke kicked Shisui straight in the nose with all of his might, knocking Shisui to the ground with a bleeding nose and a losing consciousness. He shielded Naruto by hugging him. Shisui's eyes were open. His mouth was kind of smiling. A stream of blood flowed from his nose. Itachi crouched in the corner and hid his laughing. All eyes turned to Sasuke and Naruto. They weren't sure if they should laugh or help Shisui out.

"No-one touches my dobe except me!"

Shisui raised a weak thumbs-up. He didn't expect Sasuke to be so strong and fast at such a young and innocent age.

"Noted."

Sasuke reminded Shisui of himself and Naruto reminded him of Itachi. Shisui would straight up _murder_ anyone who even tried to touch Itachi.

Sasuke loosened his clutch on Naruto and rubbed the area where Shisui pinched him. It didn't look damaged at all, but that didn't stop Sasuke's _worries_. There was a tiny blush on Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke's skin was smooth, compared to his skin. Naruto appreciated Sasuke's soft touches. Sasuke somehow liked touching Naruto's rough skin. It wasn't _entirely_ rough, but it was still nice to feel.

"Geez . . . Sasuke, I'm fine." He leaned on Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Everybody is looking at us."

"It's fine. Let's grab some ramen and eat together, okay?"

"Good idea, dattebayo."

As they were walking around to find the food area, Naruto noticed that some of the Uchiha boasted their Sharingan. Naruto sighed. He was the odd man out. Sasuke knew Naruto felt like a black rose in a field of red roses.

"I know Papa would say otherwise, but just because you don't have the potential of the Sharingan doesn't mean you're not an Uchiha."

"But I don't have so many—"

"No 'buts.' Listen to me. You're an Uchiha to me, Onii-san, Mama, probably Papa, and lots of other Uchiha. Don't worry about it. You fit in just fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

Naruto contemplated on what Sasuke said. He was confused on what to feel. He still had other issues. He was happy to be considered as part of the Uchiha clan. But he also had pride in his Uzumaki name, despite not seeing any other Uzumaki in Konoha. How could he become part of the Uchiha without letting go of his Uzumaki name?

Somehow, those were the only thoughts that Sasuke wasn't able to capture.

They ate ramen at the one corner. Some kids their age decided to converse to them. The conversations went well. A girl even tried to flirt with Naruto. Well, not really flirt. Sasuke knew this distant relative of his had a crush on Naruto. It was obvious on how she spoke. She sweated ever now and then. Naruto was oblivious to how she spoke with him.

Sasuke was irked by the girl. She was trying to take his dobe away, for Kami-sama's sake! He wasn't allowing that. Sasuke looked for ways to turn this pest of an Uchiha away. A way to show affection for Naruto. _Brotherly affection_ , to be clear.

Aha! Maybe he could use ramen.

He got some of his ramen with his chopsticks. He couldn't believe he was doing that. He put the food in front of Naruto. A blonde eyebrow was raised.

"Uh . . . what are you doing, Sasuke?"

The girl looked shocked—ashamed, more of. She wasn't as ashamed as Sasuke, though.

"Feeding you, dobe. Eat up."

"I think I can feed myself. You can add those to my ramen though. Thanks anyway."

"Uh . . ." Sasuke dropped the noodles on Naruto's bowl and looked away, blushing.

 _It was a nice attempt, Sasuke. You can do better._

"I . . . I see . . ." The girl stood up and bowed. "I'll respect your preference, Naruto-kun. I'll see you sometime. Bye." She walked away without another word.

"Preference? What does she mean by that, Sasuke?"

 _I know exactly what she meant by "preference." Son of a . . ._

"I literally have no idea what she meant by that."

"That was awkward."

Fortunately, Naruto didn't bring up the fact that Sasuke tried to feed him. It was as if nothing happened at all. He didn't want things to become _weird_ with Naruto.

"Sure was."

They finished their noodles. Naruto burped and exhaled a horrible spicy stench. Sasuke glared at Naruto. It smelled like a massive dumper under the hot sun. Sasuke could double over and get knocked out.

Itachi walked past them and gave them two juice shakes. Orange and grape flavor.

"Dibs on grape!" Both of them grabbed the grape shake. They stared at each other, as if they were fighting over the Holy Grail.

"Give me a reason why you should have the grape drink, Naruto."

"I want it, one hundred percent. Beat that."

Sasuke bore a quirky smile.

"Well, I want it a hundred-and-one percent."

 _Oh no, Sasuke won!_

"Fine, you win. I can't think of a bigger percent than that. That would be too hard."

Sasuke inserted the straw. But before he could take a sip, he looked at Naruto. He knew that his foster brother didn't have the taste for orange. He could ask for another shake. But he had to compensate his failure to show affection a while ago.

He snatched Naruto's straw and put it in his drink. Naruto smiled slyly. He knew Sasuke was going to do that.

 _Aw yeah! Naruto Uzumaki, master of the guilt-trip!_

"Usuratonkatchi."

"Shittakaburi."

The two sucked on their respective straws. They loved the bits of grape that they could crunch. While they were finishing their drink, the same girl who talked to Naruto a while ago brought a box of chocolates to give it to him as a present. But when she saw the two sharing the shake, she just quickly left the chocolates in front of Naruto and ran away, crying as loud as she can.

 _I win, dattebayo!_

Naruto's habit of saying _dattebayo_ grew on Sasuke. At first, he found it annoying and repetitive. But in the middle of little training with Naruto to master _Fire Ball Jutsu_ , he said for the first time.

* * *

 _Naruto punched Sasuke's arm with a reassuring smile on his face. Naruto was able to use Fire Ball Jutsu more frequently than Sasuke, but they were just straight line-like bursts. Sasuke had rarer moments but larger arson and irregular shape._

 _It was already about eight in the evening in the lake. Fugaku commanded them that they perfect the technique. If they can't, they won't be allowed to go home unless they are able to perform the technique. Fugaku had a meeting to attend to and Itachi had a mission to fulfill, so Mikoto bore witness to them. She suggested that they rest up and continue the following day, but both of them were determined to finish._

 _"_ _I know you can do it Sasuke."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Thanks. I know you can too."_

 _Both of the kids focused on practicing the jutsu. With their backs against each other, they weaved the necessary hand signs one last time._

 _"_ _Fire style," they cited at the same time, "Fireball Jutsu!"_

 _Both of them, to their surprise, were successful! Sasuke's fire was as huge and round as a boulder and widespread, meanwhile Naruto had a long, straight fire which concentrated on one area, delivering a piercing effect._

 _As they turned to face each other, they said simultaneously, "Did you see that?!"_

 _"_ _Sasuke, mine was like a spear that came outta my mouth! Like it went straight through like a sword! It was so sharp!"_

 _"_ _Mine was a big ball and stuff and it was so big!" Sasuke pumped his fist in the air with excitement in his eyes. "Dattebayo!"_

 _He realized what he had said and quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, with disbelief of what he had just said. Naruto had this goofy smile on his face and had his hands supporting his head._

 _"_ _What do we have here? Sasuke saying Datt—"_

 _"_ _I DID NOT, USURATONKATCHI!"_

 _"_ _Sasuke," Mikoto said from nearby, "I don't like lying."_

 _"_ _Mrmph . . ."_

 _Naruto chanted "Dattebayo" repeatedly to Sasuke's ear._

 _"_ _No way."_

 _"_ _Oh well . . . Come on, uh . . . Mama, maybe Sasuke wants to practice his jutsu. Let's leave him alone for a while."_

 _Mikoto caught on Naruto's plan and they walked away from Sasuke. They hid behind one of the trees nearby and listened closely nearby._

 _"_ _I got rid, of them—dattebayo." Sasuke cursed himself. "What's wrong with you today? That's Naruto's line!"_

 _"_ _That's one," Mikoto whispered._

 _Sasuke performed the Fireball Jutsu again and he was successful in each attempt. After the fifth attempt, he stopped and rested on the ground._

 _"_ _I did it, dattebayo!" He punched his forehead. "Gah! Bad Sasuke!"_

 _"_ _That's two, dattebayo."_

 _Sasuke continued, "Seriously, Naruto, what are you doing to me? Dattebayo keeps on rolling off of my tongue." He heard his stomach growl. He rubbed his abdomen. "Great, even Naruto's ramen addiction is growing on me. I wonder what specials Ichiraku has today."_

 _Naruto threw the wallet that Itachi made for him a few feet from Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and noticed the wallet. He picked it up, checked his surroundings, and with an evil smile, checked the wallet. It was enough to buy three bowls._

 _"_ _The dobe left his wallet—no, Sasuke, don't you dare say it." It took a minute of mental struggle to prevent himself from saying it. However, Naruto's influence got the best of Sasuke._

 _"_ _Fine, you win. He left his wallet. I can buy some ramen with that, dattebayo."_

 _The mother and foster son sprang from the tree in victory. Sasuke confirmed his suspicions._

 _"_ _DATTEBAYO!"_

 _"_ _Dattebayo indeed, dobe."_

* * *

"Naruto, I'm bored. Let's go upstairs."

"Why?"

"There's a piano Shisui-sama kept for me as my birthday gift when I was four, maybe. Come on!"

Sasuke clutched Naruto's wrist and ran upstairs. There were lesser Uchiha there. They entered a room full of boxes. It was Shisui's storage room. There was a piano at the very center. It wasn't dusty at all. Sasuke sometimes played it when Naruto had his "down times" when he wanted to be left alone. It pissed Sasuke off most of the time. Naruto had been good at keeping his promise of doing everything together, but Naruto just won't let Sasuke butt in on his internal struggles.

Sasuke flipped the cover open and prepared to play. He played the most basic song he knew: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Naruto bobbed his head along the melody. It was pleasant to the ears, to say the least. The sound echoed around the room. Naruto wondered where Sasuke learned how to play the piano. Probably from Shisui.

"That was so cool—dattebayo!"

"I'm not done yet, baka. That's the first variation."

Sasuke cracked his fingers. In a flurry of presses, Sasuke played a quick and complicated version of the song. They were so fluid that the fingers looked like they were made of jelly. Naruto's breath left his lungs. The speed and precision made his eyes sparkle.

"It's such a happy piano—dattebayo!"

After another variation, Sasuke ended the song and let out a sigh. Oh, the things he does to show off to the one he loves. Loves like a brother at least. It is unmistakable.

"Whoa . . . Sasuke, can you teach me?"

"Maybe next time, dattebayo."

There was a dead silence between them. Thee eeriness hurt Sasuke's ears and his boredom was killing him. He didn't feel like playing.

"Why don't we go to the roof, Sasuke? Maybe get some fresh air?"

"Yeah."

They grabbed a dusty futon in one of the boxes. They swept the dust off as they ran to the roof. It wasn't that spacious but it was enough for them. The put the futon down and lied down, next to each other. They stared at the open space above them.

"Sasuke, the world . . . It's so infinite."

 _Not as infinite as how much I adore you, dobe._

"It's so vast and big and . . . I feel so small."

 _At least we're small together._

"Sometimes, I ask myself how much I'm worth in this world."

"Naruto . . ."

"More than that . . . everyone in the village . . . they hate me. So, how much do I really matter? I'm already this small and insignificant and all of them . . . they're making it worse."

Every word Naruto said broke his heart even more. Tears escaped his eyes. He didn't want to be a nobody. He just couldn't understand why people had to be so full of spite. Would it kill them to live in harmony?

Naruto was sinking in a painful pit.

Quiet tears turned to off-tempo crying, sniffs, coughs, and inhales. Seeing Naruto cry . . . Sasuke felt like he wanted to cry with him.

Naruto was a hot mess already. Mucus and tears mixed and he rubbed it on his collar. Sasuke wanted to chastise him, but what was the point? They shared the same clothes anyway. Body fluids won't matter.

"Do I matter, Sasuke?"

"Okay, who are you?" Sasuke teased, "My Naruto won't say this stuff. Where did you hold him hostage?"

Naruto broke his voice while chuckling. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was possible, but it happened.

"I'm the real Naruto. Old guy Sarutobi said these to me way back and it kinda stuck to me, y'know? It bothers me."

Back on to a serious atmosphere, Sasuke looked at Naruto. While he was huddled in a position that took up little space, Naruto's arms and legs were spread out. He could just scoot closer . . .

And scoot closer he did. Naruto was surprised at first because he didn't anticipate it, but Sasuke did that a lot of times already. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's hand crept on Sasuke's side. In response, Sasuke placed his free arm on Naruto's chest. He could feel Naruto's heartbeat. It was slow.

"Naruto, I don't know if you do matter to many people, honestly."

"I figured as much."

"But you matter to me."

 _This is it, Sasuke. This is your chance! Just lean a bit and show him how much you love him . . . like a brother, by the way. Just a little brotherly peck on the cheek._

Sasuke listened to his thoughts and rested his head closer and closer to Naruto's tan face. He didn't mind that his heartbeat was going insane.

 _Just a little kiss . . ._

Naruto had to turn his head to Sasuke, ruining the possibility. But their noses touched. Naruto perceived it as an affectionate gesture, to assure him that he mattered—to Sasuke at least.

 _No, you didn't get to—ugh! Naruto, you dobe!_

Naruto started nuzzling his nose on Sasuke's. It took Sasuke a few seconds to nuzzle back. Naruto's exhalations were tickling Sasuke. The black-eyed boy knew he was blushing. It was a new method that they spontaneously made from a failed attempt to kiss. A method to show how much they loved each other.

"Sasuke, if I matter to you, can you tell the whole world that I matter?"

"Of course I can. I can even do it now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Go."

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared deep into Naruto's soul through his blue eyes. Another opportunity had opened.

He whispered, "Naruto Uzumaki matters to me."

"Sasuke, you just said that to me, not the world."

"You dobe, don't you get it?"

"Eh, not really."

"Dobe."

The moment was infinite. Infinite like the space. Infinite like the numbers. Infinite like all the chakra in every person. Infinite like all the words that Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto.

 _Infinite_. What a nice word.

"You are my whole world."


	4. Immortalizing Us

**AN: Good day to you guys! I can't find a way to reduce my writing speed, but I'm not complaining.**

 **An answer to Guest: I'm not sure what you mean by that. If by "Other way around" you mean Sasuke being more prominent in his love than Naruto, then I answer: Sasuke understands more than Naruto, in a way, since he is less naive than Naruto. Naruto is just completely oblivious of what he feels because of his innocence, meanwhile Sasuke is in denial. If I didn't give you the answer you expected, then I'll say "They're just kids! They know nothing about love!" Yeah. Feel free to ask me in case you're still confused, or in case I made you even more confused.**

 **Edit: Okay, maybe I confused myself on that one. Truth is, I don't know if there are certain rules in making ship names. Are NaruSasu and SasuNaru the same thing, or is there a difference on that? Please help me!**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Please R &R because it helps a lot. See you at the next chapter! Peace!**

* * *

Naruto didn't need a traumatizing experience to know the world was cruel. Something so cruel was bothering him. It always occupied him eight hours a day—ten if it was feeling extra cruel. And more than that, they always gave them _gifts_ that took about two hours of their time. Then there were the wardens who managed them and gave them the stress.

School.

Naruto was _not_ in the mood to go to school. But school just started on a Monday.

On a goddamn Monday.

What was this life? Naruto was sure there was a law passed that stated that the school year should never, _ever_ start on a Monday.

Naruto was aware that he was excited to go back to school during the summer. He changed his mind. He had already learned a lot about the ninja world and ninjutsu during the summer. He was exhausted. But hey, his time spent with Sasuke rejuvenated him! It was like for every session of practice, a little time with Sasuke gave him the motivation to push through.

Fugaku tested them again the day before on their Fireball Jutsu. He wondered why Naruto's jutsu was different. Naruto was exerting the correct amount of chakra and weaved the correct hand signs. But it works. It just wasn't a fireball. He decided that he can't fix it. The Fireball Jutsu training the day before the start of school took up lots of energy and chakra from the two boys.

Sasuke wasn't feeling it too. They _loathed_ Mondays. Everyone hated Mondays.

Naruto was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie with a blue shirt inside. There was the Uzumaki emblem at the back, but the Uchiha crest was patched on his chest. Sasuke was wearing the same thing they always wore.

As they exited the residence, the two walked. Disregarding that it was a Monday, it was a lovely spring morning. The Yamanaka family had just started to get their flower exports so majority of the town smelled of gardens and butterflies.

"Naruto, you better study by yourself this time to get an A."

"Sorry, but the teachers told us to ask for help when needed, right?!"

"You're annoying, usuratonkatchi."

* * *

As they got to the Academy, both of them finally lost their anxiety. They weren't picked on as much when they attend school than as much they're picked on outside. And it wasn't because of the rules which banned bullying. There were some people who tolerated them.

And one of them was charging at them at full speed.

Naruto decided that it was best for his health and well-being to move a few inches away from Sasuke, because when Sakura Haruno wanted something, it was best to stay out of her way.

Next thing Sasuke knew, his guts were speared by Sakura's tackle

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!"

Sakura squirmed and squealed as she imprisoned Sasuke in her clutches. Sasuke tried escaping, but to no avail.

"We just saw each other last week!"

"Aw—you remember that? How sweet of you!"

Sasuke was begging for Naruto's help. Naruto couldn't help but feel _weird_. Like there was something bugging him about what Sakura was doing. He felt like he could punch Sakura in the face. He felt a distasteful feeling toward the pink-haired girl.

 _Pfft. She doesn't have the right to do that to Sasuke. If anything, I should be doing that._

 _Whoa, slow down there pal, and think about what you just said._

He pulled Sasuke up effortlessly. He brushed the cheek that met the floor. It looked a little red. This was the most serious that Sasuke ever saw Naruto was. He had a face of responsibility and care.

Somehow, Sasuke couldn't shake that uncanny feeling that this gesture was almost identical on what he did to Shisui when he pinched Naruto too hard.

"Does anything hurt, Sasuke?"

"Uh no, not—"

Naruto turned to Sakura with intense rage. Sakura could see that Naruto's whisker marks were slightly more opened than usual. Naruto took on a more feral appearance. His eyes were . . . crimson. Were they Sharingan? As far as he knew, Sharingan had tomoe. Naruto didn't have a single tomoe.

"No-one hurts my shittakaburi except for his dobe, dattebayo!"

Sakura almost fainted out of the words Naruto said. It's like they came straight out from a romance novel. Sasuke lightly pushed Naruto away. Some people were witnessing them. Some kids snickered.

"Baka." Sasuke used his long hair to hide his flushed cheeks. "People are looking at us. Let's get to class."

Exactly like the Shisui incident.

Sasuke was more than flattered by what Naruto said. He confirmed that Naruto would do the same thing if anyone attempted to hurt Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck. They fist-bumped each other. Sasuke felt he could melt at any moment.

"Did you really mean what you said a while ago?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"You know . . . erm . . . the whole I-won't-let-Sasuke-get hurt thing."

"Oh. Of course I meant it! I don't go back on my word! That's my ninja way—dattebayo!"

"Your ninja way . . ."

As soon as they walked in the classroom, eyes turned to them and everyone murmured to each other. The prodigy and his pet fox were back. Well, that's what they were called by the people who weren't friends with them in a neutral way, like not friends but also not bullies. Those who were worthy of their respect were some few.

Other than Sasuke, Naruto's closest friend in the friend was probably Hinata. He didn't talk to her much, but they had chemistry. It was probably because Naruto had an early memory of escorting the princess back to her home in a snowy day. It was so long ago . . .

Hinata made an effort to wave weakly at Naruto from the last row. She was always there, at the top left. Naruto smiled back. Hinata wasn't sitting with anyone there and there was space for two more, so they decided to sit beside Naruto.

Sasuke could see it. There was the tiniest hint of a blush from Hinata. But it was too late. Naruto ran to the last row and sat beside Hinata. Then the blush enlarged. Annoyed, Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

 _Plan A is in action._

"Oi, Naruto—my seat makes me feel uncomfortable. Let's change seats."

"Huh? Sure, why not?"

Sasuke knew his best friend would oblige to his commands willingly. They switched seats. Sasuke smiled secretly, by covering his mouth.

 _Guess I don't need a Plan B after all._

He glanced at Hinata. She looked discouraged, but also relieved. The Hyuga princess was really sensitive.

 _People with feelings for Naruto are absolutely NOT allowed to sit beside him._

Which was ironic, because he had feelings for Naruto. Brotherly feelings of love. Obviously. It didn't take a love expert to differentiate what Sasuke felt as to romantic love. It was just platonic love—that simple. There was definitely no way he had romantic feelings for Naruto. Nope, romance is going down the drain for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't find anything wrong with this seat. I mean, we're just sitting on one bench thingy."

Both Sasuke and Hinata held their breaths. One will win and one will lose. The adored shittakaburi of the Uchiha or the royal princess of the Hyuga? They could hear their hearts beating from the tension. If only Sasuke had the Sharingan, he might put Naruto in a little mind-control jutsu. Problem was, he didn't have the Sharingan yet. But he could feel that it might activate from the intense anger if Naruto sat beside Hinata.

"But I don't really see the point of switching seats again."

 _Dattebayo! Eat that, nasty Hyuga!_

The other students were playing and throwing around paper airplanes. Their sensei wasn't around yet. It was still forty minutes before class would start. Naruto decided to take a little nap on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dobe, your head is heavy. Get off." Still, he let Naruto lean on him. Naruto's messy hair tickled Sasuke's nose.

"I didn't complain the time you slept on my shoulder on the rooftop. Dang, my arm felt painful that night."

 _Slept with Naruto-kun?!_ Hinata thought. _It's okay, Hinata. They're brothers. There is nothing to worry about._

"You still remember that small detail?"

"Of course! My head memorizes all the events I have with you and stores them in my treasured memories."

Hinata's head was feeling light. Naruto was being so sweet that she took Naruto's words and directed them to herself.

To Sasuke, it was a little insult. Every moment? They spent so many moments together. That also meant embarrassing ones. But hey, maybe Naruto couldn't recall any detail on how many times they would wake up and find both of their futons wet and smelly. Maybe Naruto couldn't remember the size of Sasuke's manhood after all of the baths they took together. Probably not. Because Sasuke could remember comparing lengths one day. If Sasuke's member was an average novel, Naruto's was a short story. The shame Naruto had, no doubt, would scar him for eternity that he'd do anything to forget.

But that also meant that every experience that Naruto had with Sasuke, big or small, important or insignificant, would be cherished forever. The thought made Sasuke giggle. Naruto asked what the matter was Sasuke dismissed his dobe away.

Oh, Naruto had such beauty in his words.

"Now, let me sleep—dattebayo."

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder one more time. Sasuke didn't feel so hot, since it was Monday, so he decided to place his cheek on Naruto's head and drifted off to sleep.

Kiba caught something in his sharp nose and sniffed the scent carefully. He, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru were talking about their summer. He asked Lee to stop, who was talking about how he and Might Guy had a race around the village.

"Akamaru, do you smell that?" The dog's head popped out of Kiba's jacket and sniffed the air. The dog barked.

"Kiba, don't try to pull off a prank on us," stated Shikamaru. Kiba was one of the most troublesome people he had met. A bit of extra precaution wouldn't hurt.

"No, I'm not. I smell . . ." One last sniff. "Bromance."

Choji, while crunching a mouthful of potato chips, pointed at the two Uchiha brothers. The group looked at the two.

"Kinda noticed that already before you, Kiba," Choji said after swallowing the food.

Kiba's wild smile was meaning trouble. Whatever Kiba was planning, Shikamaru didn't want to be a part of it. He backed out and resigned in his seat.

"Do we have some kind of camera here or something?"

Rock Lee replied, "No, we don't."

"Maybe a good artist or something?"

"No-one can draw in our class."

Kiba cursed himself. He at least saw that the two boys would do something like that. They were so close the school year before. Hell, they were inseparable! They were perfect for each other, like salt and pepper. Kiba betted that he would see the human race go extinct from the afterlife first than see the two a good three feet away from each other. They were just damn too tight.

Kiba was jealous. He knew he and Akamaru were best buddies, but they couldn't beat Naruto and Sasuke's bond.

They weren't able to devise a way to immortalize the moment. Until their teacher came in.

"Good mo—"

By that time, the whole class knew what Kiba wanted to do. They were supportive of their plan . . . except for a few envious girls, namely Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Their sensei, Iruka, was curious of what they were doing. Then he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. He expected it. The two simply won't let go of each other, it was adorable!

"Iruka-sensei, you always bring a camera during the first day of class, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but I use it to take pictures of the class I'm assigned to."

"Never mind that!" Kiba used his puppy eyes he learned from Akamaru and exposed their majesty. "Please! Just one!"

Iruka rubbed his nape. Kids these days. Always so persistent to get what they want. He had to admit: They did look great when they were each other. He handed the camera inside his pouch to Kiba.

"Just one."

It was an instant camera. Perfect! Kiba would love to see their reactions when the Uchiha brothers wake up.

Naruto was snoring at an impossibly high-pitched level. Sasuke's rosy cheeks blended well with his innocent smile. Kiba didn't see it at first, but Naruto was also flushed. It just wasn't that prominent because he had tan skin.

Kiba tried to offer Ino to take the picture because out of the entire class, she was the most skilled aesthetically. Her envy got in the way and she refused. No-one else wanted to, so Kiba decided to take it.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, say _cheese_!"

They sleep-grumbled at the same time, "Dattebayo . . ."

"Close enough."

Kiba pressed the button. The picture immediately started printing out. Kiba snatched the photo and shook it. The image started to appear. The spring atmosphere made the picture look so peaceful. That was a keeper.

The photographer shook both of them awake. Their eyes were half open. They yawned and stretched at the same time. Sasuke was the first one to fully wake up.

"Why is everyone . . . looking at us?"

Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He didn't like it when he was the center of attention. Naruto slapped his cheeks to wake himself up.

"Yosh! I'm . . . w-what's up guys?"

Kiba shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe this." He handed the picture to Naruto and Sasuke.

 _Now this is the moment they're gonna blow up like mad!_

Kiba was shaking with anticipation. He could see Sasuke smile due to their _sleeping position_.

Naruto said "It doesn't look half bad."

Kiba's jaw dropped. That was out of the blue. He was expecting them to get pissed at Kiba and bludgeon his dog teeth him. It didn't make any sense!

"Agreed. We can ask Mama to frame it."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kiba held his hand for attention. "You're not mad?"

Naruto shrugged. "Why would we be mad? It's a great photo, dattebayo!"

Some of Naruto's other classmates groaned from disappointment and sat back down. Kiba was all about provoking Naruto. It was listed second in his favorite hobbies. The first one was provoking Naruto _and_ Sasuke.

"You two are nuts."

* * *

The stars were already out when Sasuke and Naruto finished training. They were assigned to a pair project to affirm their partner's best affinities. Of course, Sasuke and Naruto paired up without any hesitation. They discovered that Sasuke's best affinities were Fire and Lightning. Meanwhile, Naruto's best affinities were Wind and Fire. Last year, they did a similar project. Naruto's only affinity was Wind. His training with the Uchiha was most likely the cause of his Fire affinity.

Sasuke was drained. Naruto saw that in his onyx eyes. He snorted and gave Sasuke a piggyback ride without his consent. Sasuke didn't mind his surprise. He rested his head on the hood and tried to sleep.

"Arigato, usuratonkatchi."

"Anything for you."

"And that's why you're my special, unique dobe."

Naruto blushed and kept walking. He was always flattered when Sasuke reminded Naruto that the jinchuriki was his idiot. It was like being Sasuke's property was the best feeling he could ever taste.

Sasuke drifted off with a smile. As Naruto trudged back to the Uchiha residence, Iruka caught up to him.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei."

"Good evening, Naruto. Would ya mind if I carry Sasuke for you?"

"Sorry but . . ."

"Yeah, I figured you don't want to let go of him."

Iruka handed Naruto a brown paper bag. There were two sticks of dango inside—one of Naruto's favorites to go with ramen.

"Thanks. Sasuke would probably be hungry once we get home."

Quickly, out of nowhere, Iruka changed the topic and asked, "Naruto, what do you think love is?"

 _What a weird question_ , Naruto thought. "Why'd you ask, sensei?"

Iruka scratched his hair and knew that he wanted to be subtle about clarifying Naruto's feelings for Sasuke. It was confusing, to say the least. He had seen lots of close pairs in his years of teaching. But this duo was special.

"Well . . . I just wanted to interview some people about love." What a lie. "And love . . . I mean like the crushing kind of love. Romance."

Naruto was clueless on how to answer. He always thought that kind of love was like loving ramen. So that was what he answered to his teacher. Iruka rubbed his chin and nodded.

"I see."

 _Naruto is definitely clueless on romantic love. This is gonna make it harder for me to ask about Sasuke._

"Well . . . how do you love Sasuke?"

Naruto felt pressured, so he calmed down as much as he can. "Um . . . I love him a lot."

"That's why you get low grades on your seatworks sometimes." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "I asked you how you love Sasuke. I didn't ask you how much you love him. Like in what way do you love Sasuke?"

Disturbed. So disturbed. He didn't understand anything at all. It was like a multiple choice test, except that all the answers were almost the same. He was affectionate to Sasuke more than other people. He couldn't compare Sasuke to anything he liked in life.

"I love Sasuke like . . ."

Before he was able to answer, an injured jonin interrupted them. Iruka prevented the ninja from stumbling. Blood leaked out from his mouth. Naruto had never seen someone like that before. He shook Sasuke awake. Sasuke was quick to wake up. He already had genuine concern on his face, but he wasn't able to do anything. Iruka provided first aid to the ninja.

"Those . . . eyes—"

Iruka commanded. "Don't speak! You have to—"

"NO! This . . . is important."

People started crowding around them.

"The Uchiha . . . are under attack."


	5. What I Have Left

**AN: What is up you guys? I hope you like this chapter! I know I've been sounding pretty happy in the Author's Notes but really, I'm at a very low point in life. But enough about me and all of ya'll get to the story! Please R &R and review if you can! Have fun!**

* * *

Sasuke's heart was racing. Would they be able to help? But the man's blood stains . . . they were already dry the time he stumbled upon them.

No, he and Naruto can't possibly be late, right?

The two kids tried to remain hopeful. Maybe the reason the man's blood was dry because the Uchiha were able to hold off the perpetrator for quite some time. Or maybe he had already been attended to.

Or maybe the attack already started way earlier than they could intercept.

Naruto was enraged. Whenever there was something threatening Naruto, Sasuke always saw that Naruto's eyes would turn red, in a non-Sharingan way, and his whiskers would open. He could see his teeth protrude and sharpen. He could also see his nails turn into sharp deadly claws.

The effects of his Tailed-Beast.

At this time, Naruto was insanely quicker than Sasuke. He was already ahead by sixty feet. Sasuke was running out of breath. As Naruto turned to a corner, he stopped for a few seconds and waited for Sasuke. The struggling Uchiha stumbled on a rock, but before he could hit the ground, Naruto already saved Sasuke from a possible face-plant. He carried Sasuke on his back and pushed his energy to another level.

"Naruto . . ." He buried his face on Naruto's hood and sobbed. "I'm scared." Sasuke's long hair flew with the wind. Riding Naruto's back was like riding a rollercoaster, but they were going at the speed of the cart dropping.

"Me—" Naruto turned to another corner. These houses were mainly occupied by the Uchiha.

And the Uchiha bodies were scattered everywhere.

"—too . . ."

Everything was silent. A tree branch tapped repeatedly on a glass window. They could hear the air, whistling death into their ears. Sasuke's breath was shaky. He stepped down and held Naruto's warm hand. He placed his other hand on Naruto's tense bicep and walked slowly to their house.

As they walked on the street, Sasuke looked at the faces of corpses. He recognized the girl who tried to flirt with Naruto during Shisui's party. Blood was streaming from her side. Everyone he knew was dead.

"Mama?" Sasuke called. "Papa? Where are you?"

They silently walked to the master's bedroom, where their parents slept. The door was ajar.

Sasuke's heart stopped at the same time he let Naruto's hand free. Sasuke dropped to his knees and started quaking from all the emotional stress.

There was an even breathing inside the room. The bodies of their parents . . . each of them had one long sword wound behind them. Blood was gushing out of their bodies. They didn't show signs of movement. No signs of life.

Above the bodies of his parents who were once living and breathing was a pair of red eyes—a pair of Sharingan.

"I didn't expect you two to arrive here so late, little brothers."

Itachi's voice.

"Itachi."

Sasuke weakly attempted to stood up. He felt a sting on his knee. He'd cut himself when he tripped. How careless of him. Fists closed, he could feel his anger boiling within the depths of his tight chest. His knuckles turned white.

"Why?"

Itachi looked down on his biological brother. His expression remained the same—bland, yet threatening. His creases emphasized his distaste. Itachi left Sasuke's question hanging. The frustrated Uchiha punched the wall. He broke a few wooden bars. Naruto still retained his enraged form.

"Answer me, Itachi!" The murderer couldn't take his brother seriously because his anger was weakened by his immature voice.

"Sasuke, you hurt me with such hostility. I remember when you were a baby who would get scared of fighting. Well, you are still a baby, after all—just under the delusion that you can fight me."

"Give me an answer, bastard!"

Itachi ignored Sasuke and just kept glaring at them with intimidating eyes. At the slightest inch that Itachi moved, Naruto was already in front of Sasuke, ready to defend him. Itachi was already in front of him. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Itachi's Sharingan. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't able to cover all of Sasuke's peripheral vision.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi."

The world turned black, white, and red for them. Their parents were alive and kneeling and Itachi was behind them, katana ready slice. Naruto's eyes turned bloodshot and tried to anticipate the slash. Sasuke held Naruto back and screamed at Itachi to stop.

Blood was spilled. Metal was stained. Two lives were lost.

Naruto screamed from the trauma and clutched his head as he stumbled. The hyperventilating Sasuke helped Naruto get up. Itachi mercilessly murdered his parents and showed the scene to them in a visual genjutsu.

"You two are too weak to even bother landing a punch on me. Get out of my way."

Itachi slowly vacated the house, sandals brushing to the floor. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

"I demand an explanation!"

Itachi stopped on his tracks. He looked back at the two of them with one eye. He said, "Fine, if your curiosity is insatiable. I attacked the clan to test my power. That's all."

"Y-you mean . . ." Sasuke gritted his teeth in confusion and bitterness. "That's it?! You killed the clan to know your strength?!"

"You heard it. I expect the both of you to be strong enough to overcome my power. Sasuke, I suggest you acquire the Mangekyo if your heart would be contented by it. Use your loathing and resentment to defeat me. To trigger that, allow me to say: I have never loved you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's anger did not allow those words to trigger sadnness in him, rather it added fuel to the fire. Itachi had already started walking away. He could hear Sasuke chase after him. Again, Sasuke stumbled. Itachi took the moment to glance one last time to his two beloved ones. Sasuke was sobbing with the eyes of the Sharingan. Naruto knelt beside Sasuke and wiped his tears. It seemed the Mangekyo put Sasuke under tons of emotional and mental pressure that made him pass out. It was just what Itachi needed to leave a small reminder to Naruto, who wasn't showing signs of aggression anymore.

"Naruto."

Unexpectedly, Naruto mumbled, "Yeah?"

"Be a brother to Sasuke while I'm gone. Stay with him always, but allow pain unless it is necessary not to, for he will learn from that. I know he loves you more than he loved me."

"I will." Naruto's voice cracked as a tear broke free from his eyes. He felt like a river could flow out from his eyes.

"One last thing. Most important of all."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure he eats a meal three times a day."

Itachi blended within the shadows of the trees and disappeared. Naruto gave Sasuke a piggyback ride and grabbed a futon from inside the house. At this point, he ended up in a realization that everything would go back to what it was before he joined the Uchiha—so what was the point of crying?

Naruto spent an hour trudging to his old apartment. His head hurt, but his body still had enough energy to move. The bed was still there, rested like the crummy piece of crap it was. The piece of crap induced nostalgia. He always rested there and talked to the ceiling when he felt alone. He tucked Sasuke on the bed with the futon. He didn't look in peace, unlike the nights they always spent together.

Itachi's voice rang in Naruto's mind.

 _Be a brother to Sasuke while I'm gone._

Naruto wanted to assure everything was alright. Itachi told Naruto once that when Sasuke was having bad nights, he would poke Sasuke's forehead and he'd slowly calm down.

"I'm not Itachi. I'll find my own way to keep you calm."

Without his mind's consensus, his body started moving on its own and his head leaned closer to Sasuke's cheeks.

He had to do it.

He brushed away the hair that got in the way of Sasuke's cheek.

He didn't have to do it.

He picked the most comfortable area of Sasuke's cheeks.

He didn't have to do it, but he wanted to do it.

Sasuke's soft cheek skin welcomed the dry lips of Naruto.

The jinchuriki had no idea how to perform such an affectionate gesture. He didn't end with a smack. It was without force. It was a quiet kiss. Yet it satisfied him and Sasuke. The traumatized Uchiha started to ease in a bit more.

He went under the futon. Their backs touched each other. Naruto had too much of a stressful night to think about anything.

"I'm proud that you got your Sharingan . . . but I hope you're not too sad at the moment."

No reply. Sasuke was too tired.

"Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke woke up with the first item in his to-do list in mind: Erase the pain and seek hatred. The time his eyes opened, he already felt apathetic. He punched his head repeatedly, reminding himself not to feel depressed about his situation.

He checked his surroundings. Naruto must've brought him to his apartment the night before. Their apartment consisted of the bed, the wardrobe full of their clothes and sandals and a table with a cup of cooked beef ramen with a bowl of rice and two sticks of dango beside it. It was raining outside. After a warm spring day, it was raining. Probably a signal number one. There was a speaker outside. All the classes were suspended apparently.

"Naruto?"

No response.

"I'm not in the mood of one of your pranks."

Still no response.

Sasuke checked the whole apartment, looking for Naruto. There were the clothes that Naruto wore yesterday, piled on the floor. He decided he should go out to look for Naruto. He shoved noodles and rice down his mouth as quickly as he can, without eating the soup. He put the sticks in a paper bag. He'll share the dango with Naruto later.

He slipped into the orange jacket of Naruto. He could smell Naruto from his jacket. He always smelled like sweat and clean animal fur. It was fine for Sasuke, honestly. The animal fur didn't smell that bad.

He snatched an umbrella behind the door and exited the building.

 _Where would Naruto go?_

Maybe he might find Naruto at Ichiraku.

He walked to the ramen shop. He called out Naruto's name repeatedly as he walked. His echo always answered back.

As soon as he got there, he was greeted by Ayame, who was cleaning some bowls. She had a concerned look on her face. She had always found Sasuke cute. She booped his nose, just for the hell of it.

"Are you gonna get some hot ramen for the rainy day? It's on the house"

"No thanks—I already ate ramen a while ago."

She stopped cleaning the dishes and rested her head on her hand. She gave her full attention to Sasuke.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your clan last night."

"Please, I'm trying to forget."

"Ah, that's wrong."

Sasuke gave her a raised eyebrow that was asking a question. She smiled weakly and twisted her hair.

"I don't think you should forget . . . well, I'm sure you won't forget, whether you like it or not. But my point is: You should never forget, but also don't dwell on it, y'know?"

"I don't think I understand . . ."

"Okay—the more you try to forget, the more the memory haunts you. The more it haunts you, the more you dwell on it. And the more you dwell on it, the more depressed you become. Or hateful. So don't dwell on it, for your family's sake."

"Then how can I have the right balance for that?"

"Oh, that's the hard part . . ." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think you should focus on what you have left and not on what is gone."

 _What I have left . . . What do I have left?_

"Naruto! Oh, I forgot to ask you; have you seen Naruto come here?"

"Naruto? Well, he didn't actually come here and get some ramen, but I saw him pass by. I tried to offer him shelter from but he declined. He said he wanted to _relax_. I don't really know what he meant by _relax_ , so I'm sorry if that doesn't give any help."

"No, that's enough! Thank you!"

Sasuke blasted off within a split second, leaving Ayame surprised at his speed. He jumped on buildings. His umbrella wasn't really helpful, but he didn't want to get wet from the rain.

 _Hokage Rock Hokage Rock Hokage Rock_.

He progressed through the flight of stairs in a few minutes and got to the top. He looked on top of the Hokages' faces for Naruto. Still no sign of him.

At this point, Sasuke felt like he could burst inside out and create a downpour of tears heavier than the rain. He growled in frustration and screamed with tears threatening to fall.

"Naruto!"

From a distance, he heard a weak reply, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke caught his breath from the answer and ran to the direction of the voice. There was a forest behind the buildings and that's where to voice was.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

As he passed through the grove of trees, he called out once more. He heard it at his left and followed it. It took him two minutes to find the sobbing Naruto under the shade of a tree. He was drenched from the rain and had tears and mucus on his face. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

As soon as he found Naruto, Sasuke stopped running and watched him. Naruto got up and slowly walked to Sasuke. As he was intimate to Sasuke, he collected warmth by embracing Sasuke as tight as he could.

"You d-dobe . . ." Sasuke's voice was shaky as he tried not to weep himself. "Y-you're all I have left i-in this world and you r-run away like that? A-are you trying to get me d-depressed enough that one d-day I'd decide to join the clan in the afterlife?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto repeatedly heaved as much air as he can. He gripped on his jacket that Sasuke wore. "I guess it's my turn to share my clothes with you now, huh?"

"Stop it. I'm still sharing my clothes with you."

Naruto chuckled and let go of the embrace. They sat under the tree that Naruto rested on and shared the dango. The tree wasn't much help from the rain so they still used the umbrella.

"How'd you find me?"

"I asked Ayame-chan. She said you're gonna relax so I figured you're probably on the Fourth's head."

 _The Fourth . . . what a coincidence. He was always resting on his biological father's head but he never knew who his real father was._

"You know me too well."

They finished their dango with worries clear of off their chest. They wanted to have a little talk.

"Naruto . . . I guess you're all alone again, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." Naruto's face brightened and he showed an all-teeth smile. "But this time, I'm with you—ttebayo!"

Sasuke scratched his cheek and he could feel the heat collect in his cheeks.

"So . . . you're saying we're gonna be alone—but together?" Naruto stared at Sasuke's big and hopeful eyes. Naruto snorted and shrugged.

"If that's the way you put it—then yeah. I guess we'd be alone together."

Sasuke heard a leaf crunch behind them. He instantly activated his Sharingan and threw the stick from the dango at the target. He just hit a chunk of wood, floating over a puff of white smoke.

"Substitution j—"

"It's alright, little Uchiha. There is no need for hostility here."

"Old man Sarutobi!"

Sasuke glimpsed at the Third Hokage. He was already carrying Naruto, like the big baby he was. Hiruzen Sarutobi tickled Naruto, who kicked as he laughed. The Third Hokage, being the strong shinobi he was, still didn't let go of Naruto.

"What are you two younglings doing here?"

Sasuke folded his arms on his chest and said, "Some idiot decided to run away." Naruto tried to look innocent as the former Hokage stared at him.

"Would you two like to discuss something with me?"

Sasuke already knew what they were going to talk about. Naruto jumped off of Sarutobi's arms and sat beside Sasuke. Hiruzen exhaled a long breath.

"I am very sorry about your loss last night. We are still under the process of investigation to study the case."

"There is no necessity for that, Lord Third. Itachi murdered the entire clan."

"Huh. I see."

Hiruzen already knew that. In truth, he already knew more than what Sasuke knew. There was a person behind the downfall and that was Danzo. He didn't want them to know the truth first though.

"Well . . . whether you two like it or not, both of you are under my care now. Naruto is already used to that."

Naruto punched the air with a smile. "You bet old man!"

Sarutobi kept his serious expression. "So let me ask some questions. Sasuke and Naruto, would you still like to live in the Uchiha household?"

"No," they answered simultaneously.

"So would you two like to live together? All I can afford for now is Naruto's old apartment. To decrease expenses, you two have to live together. Is that alright?"

Sasuke smiled and replied, "It's more than alright, Lord Third."

Naruto tried to resist his blush. "Of course—dattebayo!"

"Hmm . . . as expected." Naruto and Sasuke deadpanned as the old man silently chuckled. "One more topic. Naruto would you like to be an Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

At the moment those words the Third Hokage released those words, a thousand suns burned in Naruto's heart. Naruto jumped up and pranced around the tree, cheering with happiness. Sasuke smiled with the corners from his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm gonna be officially an Uchiha, dattebayo!"


	6. Mistletoe

**AN: Sorry! I didn't get to post earlier! I was at a party a while ago . . . without WiFi. Yeah. Anyways, thanks a lot to Hanna for clarifying the rules for me! However, I don't plan on making them like that. There is no Seme nor Uke. But both of them would be switching their roles. That's what I want. So what do you call that? Anyway, thanks a lot!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please RR! It really helps! Bye!**

Naruto was leaping up and down on their bed with joy and enthusiasm in his eyes. He was already preparing the hot chocolate and the special warm-your-body ramen. It was like there were so many fireworks in his mind right now.

Naruto ran across their apartment and hung Christmas decorations as quickly as he could. Christmas lights here, some candles here, some Santa Claus prints there. Naruto was ready for the winter season!

Meanwhile, his cranky roommate was still begging another five minutes of sleep.

"Sasuke, it's snowing already! Wake up!"

"I know, dobe! Just let me sleep before I snap your neck."

"Aw . . ." Naruto crept under the futon and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's. The embarrassed black-eyed boy looked away, flushed. "Is my big brother grumpy again?"

"Usuratonkatchi."

Sasuke secretly didn't mind being called Naruto's older brother, even if he was older by a few months so technically it didn't count. It gave him a sense of authority that he never had when Itachi was still there. Even if there was the equal treatment between both boys, "Big brother" always took out a smile out from him.

"I just want to sleep."

"Not gonna happen! I'll carry you if I have to get you out of the bed—dattebayo!"

Naruto slid off of the bed and pulled Sasuke, who kicked and screamed to let him go. Naruto slung his older brother on his shoulder. Sasuke was half-screaming, half-laughing.

"Okay! I'm getting up!"

Naruto set Sasuke down on the floor. He didn't notice that Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He pointed that out to Sasuke. He deactivated it by a minute.

"Sorry—you know I still can't control my Sharingan." He punched Naruto playfully at the chest. Somehow, he felt that Naruto's chest was tenser than normal. "It's your fault! You provoked me!"

Sasuke grabbed the towel nearby and threw another one to Naruto. His ears were red.

"Uh . . . you know how we only get two hot showers a day?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you plan on going out today, once we get home we should take a hot bath so we wouldn't feel cold for the night. But uh . . . we only have two hot showers."

Naruto tingled and shivered from the thought.

"So what you're saying is we should take showers together this winter?"

"More or less, yeah."

He stared at Naruto's expression. His eyes said that he wanted to complain, but he couldn't debate against Sasuke's logic. He sighed and took Naruto's wrist.

"We're both boys. And we've already took hundreds of baths together when we were kids! It shouldn't be a problem to take showers together."

"Fine, but can we at least eat before taking a bath?"

After eating, both of them headed to the bathroom. They had a staring contest on who were to strip first—which didn't really matter because both of them were going to see each other buck-naked anyway. Both of them were determined to win that it took them two minutes to end it. Ultimately, Naruto still lost.

As Naruto pulled down his clothes, Sasuke turned away. But Sasuke wasn't able to avoid glimpsing at the mirror. He caught sight of Naruto's member. He rolled his eyes in fake disgust.

He teased, "Your _thing_ is still that small, after all these years? What a shame."

Naruto exclaimed, "Don't mock me! And it's not _that_ small. It's just smaller than yours. And yours is like . . . a bit bigger than average."

"So you admit that mine is big?" Sasuke was flattered by such a compliment. But, size didn't really matter anyway.

"Well . . . yeah, I guess."

Naruto entered the bath area and turned the knob to "hot." He lied down on the bath tub and waited for Sasuke. The bath tub was only fit for one person, so they were going to be cramped.

A naked Sasuke tried to squeeze in the bath tub. They felt like sardines in the tub. They tried to relax as much as possible.

"This is . . . ugh—much better than I thought."

"Sasuke, we're so squeezed here and—"

"It's a sarcastic statement, dobe!"

"Oh."

As soon as they got comfortable with their position, both of them exhaled peacefully. Both of their expressions were full of thought—except Naruto had a more positive expression, but Sasuke was more neutral.

"Naruto," Sasuke questioned, "what do you want for Christmas?"

Naruto shrugged. His expression turned dark instantly.

"I want a lot of things for Christmas."

"Me too."

"But I'm not sure if you can get the gifts I want."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was sorry to start the day for Naruto badly. He sighed.

"I think we're both wishing the same things, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

The tub was starting to overflow. Sasuke kicked the knob and turned it off. He got off the bath and scrubbed himself on a green bathroom chair. Naruto was relieved to have the bath tub all for himself, even for a moment.

"Listen, uh . . . Sasuke—I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

It took Naruto a few seconds to ask. He didn't know what other way to put his words, but straightforward.

"Do you hate Itachi?"

The two Uchiha had a quiet communication. They didn't need words. Naruto already knew what Sasuke felt about Itachi.

"What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna—"

The scrubbing towel Sasuke used was flung at Naruto's face. Sasuke's glare sent chills to Naruto.

"No, I'm not gonna sacrifice you in the process to get the Mangekyo!"

Sasuke returned to the tub. This time, he lied on top of Naruto's bare body. Every time their skin touched, sparks ignited everywhere—especially in the groin area. It was _dynamite_ there. Naruto assumed that Sasuke just needed comfort. He ran his hand down Sasuke's spine to help him calm done. Sasuke was trying his best to not get aroused. He wasn't supposed to be aroused! It was his childhood friend and brother he's lying on.

In a calmer voice, Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear, "If I kill you, I'll use the Mangekyo Sharingan to torture myself and then I'd finish myself off to join you in the afterlife. I'll be another Itachi if you die by my hand."

"S-Sasuke, thanks for everything you said, b-but uh . . . I'm not really comfortable feeling your manhood against my manhood, so like . . ."

"Oh, right!" Sasuke knelt up, flushed. "You should scrub now."

After they finished taking a bath, they dried themselves. Just a few days before, Naruto bought tons of jackets, fish net shirts, and orange pants. He thought that they matched his blond hair. The jackets were orange everywhere, except there was blue on the shoulder area and the chest area at the back of the jacket and on the hem at the bottom. It had a white collar. The Uzumaki emblem was patched behind, while there were two Uchiha emblems patched at the area halfway through the biceps. He also bought parka versions of that for the winter. That was what he was wearing that day. He kept on telling Sasuke that the collar of the parka was so fluffy that he could sleep while standing up. Sasuke ignored that.

The black-eyed boy wore the usual with a black trench coat, white pants, and a red scarf. Both of them wore identical brown boots.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto reached down under the bed and pulled out two Santa Claus hats. "I got us these—dattebayo!"

Sasuke's look gave Naruto an obvious answer. But Naruto knew how too guilt-trip. He shrugged and said, "I guess this dobe wasted money to buy a matching Santa Claus hat."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look and folded his arms. "Are you guilt-tripping me? Because it's actually working."

"Probably."

He snatched the hat and wore it. "Fine, I'll wear it! Just because you're my special dobe . . ."

They exited the premises and walked outside. The snow hid the ground. That was quick for the first day of snow. Maybe there was heavy snowfall the night before.

"Well? What are we gonna do, usuratonkatchi?"

Naruto pumped his fist to the cool air with a determined grin.

"Okay! I have only planned our last agenda for today!"

"Which is?" How natural of Naruto. Messy and unorganized. Sasuke knew he was a balance to Naruto's spontaneous nature, but come on . . .

"Iruka-sensei told us yesterday that he would throw a party today later at night to start the winter vacation!"

Sasuke already felt claustrophobic. "Parties?" He cringed from the thought. He never liked being with other people ever since the Uchiha Incident. He just focused on training to become stronger with Naruto. His adoptive brother was the only one he treated differently from other people. He was warm to Naruto and only Naruto.

"Come on, Sasuke! It's just a party. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're triggering the Murphy's Law."

"Who cares? It's a party."

"Fine, I'll go. But what do we do for now?"

"I have no idea!" Naruto said in an enthusiastic manner.

"Dobe . . . Maybe we should go to the plaza; there should be something interesting there."

"Like what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Probably street performances and special Christmas-exclusive items. We could buy some stuff at the market near the plaza."

"Okay! I will follow your lead, Aniki!"

Sasuke's smug thoughts got the better of him. "Yeah, that's right. I'm your older brother so you do as I say."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the plaza. Sasuke's feet were stinging him. He wondered how Naruto was able to walk without any problems in the cold.

They could hear the keys of a piano, playing at a distance. Sasuke sighed from disappointment. Instruments weren't supposed to be left out in the cold, especially something like a piano. The person who brought the piano was an idiot, unless there was some frost-resistant coating on the piano.

They heard chatters from the villagers. So Sasuke had guessed correctly. People would only gather at the plaza if there were something like a winter sale there.

"Aniki . . ." Naruto cried from behind. He had a long trail of mucus dropping from his nose and he was shivering intensely. "I'm so cold."

"This is why you should wear something thicker underneath your jacket, other than—oh, I dunno, maybe a fish net shirt?"

"Guhh . . . I'm sorry . . ." Naruto was speaking in a cute, childish voice. Maybe Naruto was taking the brother situation _way_ too seriously.

"Just because technically I'm your older brother doesn't mean that I'll have the responsibilities of one. But if it makes you stop whining . . ." Sasuke handed Naruto his scarf. His eyes sparkled like sapphire. He wrapped it around his neck and sighed. "Is that better, dobe?"

"Yessssss."

Sasuke wasn't able to comprehend. A scarf was really not enough to give the warmth Naruto needed.

"Ooh, the piano!" Naruto pointed at the center of the plaza. Beside the huge Christmas tree was a grand piano. Naruto nudged at Sasuke. The older brother made a beeline to the piano. It was a free-to-play piano. The last pianist just finished. "Sasuke, play for me!"

"You're starting to act younger than your age, Naruto."

"You're starting to act older than your age."

Sasuke sat on the chair and thought of what to play, but he had no song in mind. He asked Naruto what he wanted Sasuke to play.

"I don't know. You're the pianist. You think of something."

"Dobe! I want you to limit my options!" Sasuke snapped.

"It's winter! Maybe you can play a Christmas song."

Sasuke heaved a huge breath. He closed his eyes and felt the keys. As his fingers hit the keys, Naruto was already enchanted by the resonated sound. Sasuke started out slow without a sign of sadness from the song. And then as the song progressed, it sounded cheerful and joyous. People started crowding around Sasuke. They clapped along the beat. The claps helped. Sasuke was able to stay on the rhythm. When the song was ending, it turned back to the slower version. Sasuke finished with a glissando and a soft press on a chord. The spirit of Christmas flew around the people.

The people cheered and whistled for Sasuke. They asked for an encore, but Sasuke dismissed them. Groans escaped their throats and they returned to their business.

Naruto plunged at Sasuke, and Sasuke spun him around with joy. Sasuke lost his footing and hit the soft snow. Naruto crashed on top of him and then bounced to the side. The two boys chuckled.

"That was so amazing Sasuke! What was that song?"

"It's a song dedicated to you and . . . well . . . the clan also." Sasuke tried not to darken the conversation, so he avoided that topic. "But it's mostly dedicated to you. It's _All I Want for Christmas is You_. It should be sung, but I can't sing while playing, so . . . yeah."

"That's," Naruto exclaimed as he helped Sasuke get up, "so sweet of you to dedicate something like that."

"Who else should I dedicate it to? You're the only one I care about."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. But behind that smile was disappointment. He knew somewhere, deep down Sasuke's cold heart, was the concern for Itachi. He had a gut-feel that Sasuke still admired Itachi.

But he didn't want to put Sasuke's endearment in question—because after all those years of alienation, Sasuke was the first person to care about Naruto.

It was already night. Winter nights were always magical. There were Christmas lights everywhere. And since there wasn't much smoke pollution, the stars were twinkling, like every other night.

Iruka's house was a double-floored stone house. There were two balconies on it: a wide one at the front and a medium-sized at the side. It had a porch with a hammock. Shikamaru was sleeping on said hammock. The Christmas lights were flickering.

"Oi, Naruto! Sasuke! Come on in!" Iruka greeted from inside the screen door. The two Uchiha entered.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw inside. Ino was singing while . . . doing some sexy actions that was probably what people saw in jazz clubs. Tenten was using ninja tools to cook, even though the table was already packed with dishes, which Choji was pigging out on. Rock Lee was decorating the Christmas tree with faces of Might Guy, his idol. Everyone else was eating on the table or listening to Ino sing.

Iruka apologized, "Sorry if it's a bit absurd than what you've expected."

"It's okay, sensei!" Naruto fist-bumped Iruka.

"Why don't you guys dig in? There's lot of food." As Iruka said that, Tenten walked in from the kitchen and placed a giant plate of Chinese noodles on the table. Iruka thanked Tenten, who ran off to cook some more.

"Hey, Iruka sensei, do you have ramen?"

"Well . . ." Iruka scratched his hair. He got a bowl from the kitchen. "This is the last one."

"Oh . . ."

"I'll ask Tenten to make some more."

"I'm already on it, sensei!"

Iruka heaved a sigh. "Thanks Tenten." Naruto grabbed the bowl and handed it to Sasuke, who was already on a seat. Naruto sat beside him, obviously. He took a plate and ate some raw salmon and sushi.

Naruto stole eventual glances at Sasuke's ramen. His mouth drooled without notice. He turned away and just ate the sushi. Sasuke, with the help of his Sharingan, caught Naruto looking. He was already about to eat some, the ramen a few inches from his mouth. He rolled his eyes and put the chopsticks in front of Naruto's mouth. He drew attention from their classmates and they stopped eating to watch. A few smart ones kept on eating, pretending not to notice.

"Isn't this exactly what you did at Shisui's party?"

"You weren't in need of ramen back then. I know your mouth must be full of saliva right now. I'm just giving you one. Tenten is already cooking ramen anyway."

 _Sasuke, okay, you can do this._

They didn't notice all the other people watching. Naruto opened his mouth just a little. Sasuke shoved the noodles to his teeth and Naruto started sipping. Sasuke smiled as Naruto chewed on the noodles.

 _Mission complete._

Ino and Sakura grew insanely jealous of them. They suppressed their negative emotions. They would freak if Sasuke fed Naruto one more time. Fortunately, Iruka handed Naruto a bowl of spicy ramen.

Sasuke wanted to recreate a few moments from Shisui's party. He told Naruto, who finished eating, to come with him to the balcony at the front. Naruto obliged. Ino and Sakura accepted their defeat.

"Why'd you wanna come here, Sasuke?"

"Nothing much. I just like looking at the night sky and the peaceful atmosphere of winter. And I want to spend it with you."

They leaned on the metal barrier at the front of the balcony. The cold air blew. Sasuke put his long hair behind his ear. Naruto took a sip of his eggnog in a red plastic cup. Sasuke finished his water in his cup.

"I'm looking forward to Christmas now," mumbled Naruto. "It's fun to take a break from the shinobi studies." He handed Sasuke his red scarf back. "Thanks for the scarf."

"Don't mention it. You'd do anything for me, so it's my duty to do anything for you."

Sasuke took off his hand and the bars. He saw a note written on a piece of tape. It read, " **LOOK UP**." They followed what the note said. And what they saw over them made the both of them add more blush from the cold and chuckle.

A mistletoe.

"Iruka-sensei had this party planned out, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Sasuke checked for berries. "There are still berries. Tradition says that we must take a berry off after kissing and we _have_ to kiss, no exceptions. If there are no berries left, then it's bad luck to kiss under the mistletoe."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, not looking at Sasuke. "Do you wanna kiss though?"

"No-one's looking anyway." Sasuke stared at all the houses to prevent eye contact. "So, it doesn't really matter whether we kiss or not."

"Yeah, we're already under one, anyway—so might as well."

Sasuke stifled a laugh and he grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket. Naruto could see the reflection of his cerulean eyes on Sasuke's onyx ones.

Moonbeams shone at their faces. Snowflakes gently melted on their cheeks and hair. Sasuke and Naruto put all of the years of brotherly, brotherly, brotherly, _brotherly_ passion in their hearts. Their passion overpowered the frigid air. The wind blasted against Sasuke, making his hair and scarf fly. Naruto bit his hair . . . with desire. Naruto only noticed now, but Sasuke's lips were cherry red and lush. He didn't notice before because Sasuke was too busy frowning.

"Sasuke, our breaths probably smell—"

"Let's just get this over with."

They closed their eyes together.

Their lips crash-landed against each other. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's collar, while Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke's back area, adjacent to his navel. They tasted tongue, saliva, and ramen, which spiked each other's taste buds to new levels. Both their lips were soft and delicate as they made more contact.

Sasuke felt Naruto's beating heart. His heart begged for more, so Sasuke gave him more. Sasuke bit lower lip. Naruto almost cursed because it actually felt nice. Instead, Naruto moaned with pleasure.

Every time their tongues made contact, sparks flew and fireworks exploded. They were in their own world, where nothing else mattered. No school, no classmates, no responsibilities, no thoughts, no Itachi. It was just the two of them, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

When they decided that they had had enough, they pulled their lips away. Both of them were gasping for air. Sasuke's heart had never raced as fast as that. Their minds were all blown away.

"That was nice."

"Yeah, and it's our first time too."

They laughed and giggled. Sasuke had a smile at the corner on his mouth. All of his love for Naruto . . . was it all romantic? Naruto thought about Iruka's question months ago. He adored Sasuke more than ramen.

"I love you, my special dobe."

"I love you too, my sweet shittakaburi."


	7. Playing With Electricity

**AN: Warning: This chapter is semi-lemon. They don't have sex but they are doing some . . . weird stuff in this chapter. If you are not into lemon or semi-lemon, then I recommend you to not read this.**

 **This fanfic will not be an only-lemon fanfic after this chapter. In fact, I don't plan on writing a lot of lemon. Probably lemon chapters would be less than four for the whole fanfic, including this one. But if you ask for more lemon, I'll try to accommodate.**

 **Since a semi-lemon is inserted now, should I change the rating to M, even though I don't plan much lemon? Please answer.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please R &R and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

There was an awkward, but exciting atmosphere between Naruto and Sasuke. It's not the kiss. Hell, Sasuke would kiss Naruto anytime he wanted .And it wasn't their age. They didn't even have the "-teen" prefix yet. But the problems were their thoughts. They had their moment of enlightenment and clarification during their kiss.

They sat on the chairs on the balcony. There was a wooden table between them. The cup of eggnog was at the center of the table. Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So, Sasuke—how long have you secretly liked me?"

"For as long as I can remember. You?"

Naruto shrugged. "I had no idea I was . . . that I had a crush on you until now."

That statement got a sly smile out of Sasuke. "Considering how dumb you are, I guess I understand." Naruto expected that. "Me, I kept on denying that I had a crush on you. I just can't believe it, y'know? You always were so close to me that I thought that we were like brothers . . ."

Naruto lay back on the chair. "Yeah . . . So, we like each other, huh? That's so weird. Does that mean we're gay for each other?" Naruto was scared because he heard there are some people who dislike lovers of the same gender. And he had already made lots of friends in the academy. He didn't want to lose their trust.

"Yeah, I guess so. But let's just live on the moment and see how this goes out."

When they told Iruka that they were leaving, their teacher gave them a Christmas tree the size of two hands and—get this—a mistletoe full of berries. Iruka told them that since Naruto was a prankster, he could pull a mistletoe prank on people. Iruka wanted to curse himself for lying for something.

As they walked on the streets illuminated by the stars and the lampposts, Sasuke kept Naruto close to him by wrapping his scarf on both of their necks. It slowed their pace, but maximized their intimacy. Naruto stole sneaky pecks on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke didn't bother kissing back. He wanted to keep one more kiss for the night to make it special.

"Someone's being sweet to me today. That's already kiss number twenty-four."

Naruto chuckled and straightened his Santa Claus hat. Sasuke's hands felt numb, so he wrapped his hand around Naruto's.

Since their apartment wasn't that far from Naruto's, they got there by fifteen minutes. As soon as they got there, Naruto headed straight to the bed and plopped on it. His energy was drained. Sasuke crushed Naruto, locking him in a tight embrace. Naruto struggled in his arms while laughing his lungs out.

"We still have to take a bath, dobe."

"Raaah—I don't feel like it."

"Of course you feel like it!" Sasuke gently whispered lavishly on Naruto's ear, "Don't you wanna give in to temptation and sin?"

"Fine!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away gently and headed to the bathroom. "But we'll make rules and regulations while we're in the bathroom. Deal?"

"Deal."

Naruto had already stripped and turned the hot shower on before Sasuke came in. Sasuke threw his clothes to the basket and opened the curtain. Naruto was sitting with his head on the valley of the knees. Sasuke did the same and faced Naruto.

"Okay—rules. What do you have in mind, Naruto?"

"Um . . ." Naruto tapped his chin. "I don't think we should have the . . . you know—"

"Sex?"

"Yeah. No sex until we're genin. I mean, it won't take a long time. We're gonna be genin next school year."

Sasuke rested his cheek and sighed lustfully. Naruto was cute when he was trying to be the responsible one. He assumed that he can wait for a year until he could finally enter Naruto. He had patience. Patience was Sasuke's middle name.

"For now," Naruto continued, snapping Sasuke out of his fantasies, "full-power kissing and smooching are allowed. I think we should also throw in the touching of um . . . dicks to the allowed ones. Just not painful."

"Agreed."

Sasuke stood up as Naruto nodded to scrub soap on him. Naruto watched Sasuke intently. Sasuke was beautifully fair. Sasuke was having a hard time reaching his back. That was when Naruto thought that he should exact his vengeance to get back at Sasuke for crushing him on the bed.

"Lemme help you over there."

"Arigato."

Naruto scrubbed Sasuke's back continuously. But then, Naruto's hand slowly crept to Sasuke crotch and he rubbed there as slow and steady as he can. Sasuke could feel his erection popping. He shivered and moaned. Naruto was a legend at doing this. His senses all focused on his groin.

"God . . . damn it. Naruto—please, for the love of Kami-sama, stop."

"Lie."

Sasuke confessed, "Yeah, don't stop, for the love of Kami-sama."

"This is what you get for flattening me on the bed. I don't think this is the right punishment though. You get to win in this one actually."

Naruto licked Sasuke's neck passionately. Sasuke sighed submissively. Naruto beat him at this one.

"Fuck . . . Naruto, this feels so—ugh!—good."

Naruto put his index on Sasuke's lips to shush him. "Shh . . . don't curse. Just feel it."

"Fuck you."

Sasuke took the chance to give a sloppy smooch to Naruto's lips. It felt like there was too much water for the kiss. He got off the chair and inhaled Naruto in the tub. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and gave up. He submitted himself to Sasuke. It was absurd. He thought he had defeated Sasuke. He didn't expect Sasuke to counterattack.

"Sasuke, maybe not this extreme. We're just kids."

"Are trying to get out so you remain undefeated?"

"Half-half, yeah. But really, this is almost the same as sex."

Sasuke stopped and sighed. He gave his scrubbing towel to Naruto. He was tired anyway. He could've used some rest.

"Fine, but you'll lose next time, Naruto. I swear."

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a desert in his tongue. He needed water. He removed Naruto's hands wrapping around him and poured some water to a glass from a water pitcher in the fridge. Refreshing. He boiled water to make hot chocolate. Sasuke grabbed his scarf and mixed some hot chocolate once the water was done boiling. He opened the window and let the winter zephyr cool the rolm.

It was such a peaceful winter morning. Sasuke watched the snow melt on his beverage. That was one of the perks of living at a high building. They had an amazing view that Sasuke had never seen when he was in the Uchiha residence. He saw Rock Lee training by destroying multiple snowmen. He yawned. He had never been able to appreciate winter mornings before.

He sunk himself in contemplation of his relationship with Naruto. He was more than glad that he could finally release his suppression that he had felt for so many years. It wasn't an incestuous relationship, in a way. Naruto wasn't his biological brother anyway. He just wondered how long they could be in a relationship with each other. Would there be a day that Naruto would find someone else attractive? Sasuke doubted that. Naruto may be a naïve person, but he knew how to get serious. He figured to stop. If he had those doubts, then who was he to be someone good for Naruto? He just had to be faithful.

"S-Sasukeeeeee . . ." Naruto called behind him. He looked pale. "I feel sick."

Sasuke turned away with a plan in mind. "That's not my problem."

"Pleeeeease. I'm sorry for not wearing thick clothes yesterday. Can y-y-y-achoo!" Naruto sneezed at his pillow, spreading dreaded slime on the sheets. "Can you get me ramen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Eating ramen everyday is contributing to your problem. You need something healthier. But as if I'm gonna make something healthy for you."

"Hwaaaaaaah!" Naruto flailed and punched and kicked. Sasuke was in realization that he was in a relationship with an immature person. But that's what Sasuke loved about Naruto also.

Sasuke pinned Naruto and offered, "I'll do it if you submit to my bidding tonight."

Naruto mumbled, "Sasuke, no sex."

"Who said I'll do that? I'll follow the rules. But get ready for a wild night."

"Sasuke, you're scaring me."

"You should be."

Naruto thought Sasuke was teasing him. Naruto gave him his signature all-teeth smile and gave a quick lips-to-lips smooch. Sasuke rolled his eyes and released Naruto.

"Fine. I'll be your property tonight." Naruto coughed and went under the sheets.

"You're too weak to move, huh?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke pitied the poor jinchuriki. It was such a shame that his sickness decreased his endurance to whatever he wanted to do to Naruto. Sasuke called Lee under them. Bushy Brow waved back.

"Oi, Rock Lee, can you stay here for a while?"

He raised his eyebrow in question. He shook his head. "I still have a hundred snowmen to defeat."

"Naruto needs someone to stay with him."

"I won't stay there unless Naruto-kun is—""

"Naruto is sick and he's dying and he needs someone to take care of him while I'm gone."

Rock Lee's shocked expression was priceless. He pointed at Sasuke with fire in his eyes. "I'll be right there!"

Within a span of five seconds, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. He allowed the taijutsu enthusiast in. He assigned Rock Lee to do whatever Naruto says. Lee performed a salute and kept close watch to the sick person. Sasuke grabbed the wicker basket and exited the building.

Sasuke already had the list of ingredients in mind. A simple dish of chicken soup would work well for Naruto.

It didn't take much for Sasuke to get to the market. As soon as he got there, two ninjas stopped him and asked him for money, because they hadn't eaten food for weeks. A huge detectable lie. No-one can have the strength to walk around for money if they hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Yo . . ." Sasuke put his hand on his waist in disappointment. "If you want money, work for it." It was ironic for Sasuke. He and Naruto had been relying on the Third Hokage for their expenses. It almost made Sasuke laugh.

"Oh, look over here," the buff one said. Their tone changed from pleading to threatening. "We got a tough one here, Ai-kun." He choked Sasuke and carried him to the air.

The other one looked frail. This so-called Ai. He threatened, "Look pal, we're genin and you're not. Might as well give up."

Fortunately, there were a few people in the streets, so they didn't make much commotion.

Sasuke kicked the perpetrator and he was released. He grabbed a kunai, tied with a long metal wire from his tool pocket. The wire was so thin that it was basically invisible if not closely inspected. He wrapped the wire with his right hand and baited them with close combat. He stabbed the fence with the kunai. The two criminals laughed.

"You probably can't defeat us with a kunai, and now you're giving it up? What a loser!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked. "I don't need a kunai to defeat you," he taunted.

When they got to close range, Sasuke did his best at taijutsu to keep them dazed. After giving them a few hits at the head, they rested for a moment to regain their balance. Sasuke took the opportunity to run around and wrap the wire to lampposts. He focused his chakra on his feet to give him a massive speed boost. He was away at the best earshot range from them.

He focused his chakra on his lightning affinity. The wire started humming with the surge of electricity. The buff one didn't notice and was electrocuted when he tried to get near Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Electric wires. They're still at a weak level. But if I kick it up a notch, say . . ." Sasuke transferred more chakra. Blue streaks of electricity flew over the wires. "You'll probably get electrocuted without even touching the wires. So try not to pick the wrong person to steal from next time, okay?"

The two thieves raised their hands in surrender. Sasuke smiled slyly and delivered the best he can to shock them. They were electrocuted so badly that they started to sizzle. Sasuke dropped the wires and let it go.

"God, you made me waste so much time to buy ingredients for my dobe."

A tangy and savory aroma of chicken broth filled the air as Sasuke finished cooking the chicken soup. He poured some to a bowl. He offered Lee some. Rock Lee accepted but asked to pour it in a plastic bag, so he can eat it later. He wanted to focus on training.

Lee exited the apartment and waved at them.

"Thanks for taking care of Naruto. I owe you one, Lee."

"No problem! Now on to training!" Lee sped off with energy unmatched.

Sasuke put a bowl on a bedside table and sat on the bed. He helped Naruto sit up. He looked pale. Sasuke almost felt bad.

Naruto complained in a nosy voice, "What took you so long?" He sneezed on his armpit. Sasuke wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Sorry. I had to fight some goons on the way to the market. It was no big deal. They just took off some of my time."

Naruto reached for Sasuke's face to check if he was hurt. Sasuke smiled at this gesture of concern.

"Did they hurt you?"

"It was easy." Sasuke rubbed his neck. "This guy choked me though."

Naruto's eyebrows met and his whisker marks opened ever so slightly. Sasuke touched Naruto's chest gently to help him calm down. And he did. He rested on the wall of pillows behind him.

"I'm gonna kill 'em if I see them try to hurt you."

"Yeah—to do that, you gotta eat up first."

Naruto opened his mouth wide and he sipped on the soup in the spoon. He started feeling warm inside and he was all rainbows and sunshine after one spoon of the soup.

"That's so amaaaaazing! More, more!"

Sasuke fed Naruto until he drained the last spoonful. He felt like his fever had disappeared completely due to the soup. Naruto complimented Sasuke's skills.

"Are you feeling better now?" _Because I can't wait until I get to violate you._

"Yeah, but I think I need one more nappie."

"Good."

Sasuke went to sleep with Naruto. He tried to turn Naruto on by touching Naruto's chest from under his pajamas. And it was successful. Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's clutches. Naruto, in turn, touched Sasuke's abdomen from behind him.

"Sasuke, later."

"Yeah."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, shivering intensely. Fortunately, his fever was gone. But he realized there were also other things that were gone.

His clothes.

Naruto was bare under the futon, with no clothes but boxers to hide his privacy. And on top of him was Sasuke, who was as naked as he was and was staring into Naruto's soul. Naruto blushed in defeat and spread his arms open.

"I'm ready."

"Good. While we're doing it, call me 'Master Sasuke' okay?"

Naruto hesitantly agreed. Sasuke's fingertips touched the navel of Naruto. Naruto cursed as their erections touched. He knew that the boxers were at least some protection, but come on!

"Stand on the bed."

"Damnit!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke questioned in an angry tone. "I think you forgot something."

"I mean . . . damnit, Master Sasuke."

"Good."

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto followed his bidding. He hissed behind Naruto's ear and touched Naruto's chest with his two hands. Naruto coughed and held the bedpost. Sasuke repeatedly smooched Naruto's neck.

"Remember what you did last night, in the bathroom?"

"God, please no, M-Master Sasuke."

"Yeah, I won't do that. But something probably worse depending on how you take it. It would probably feel _way_ better if you cooperate."

"U-understood, Master Sasuke."

Naruto gulped as Sasuke's hand slithered down his crotch. He grabbed full control on Naruto's manhood. Naruto entrusted everything to his master.

"Now, see, my fight with those goons in the market gave me a refresher on my lightning affinity."

Naruto gasped as he figured out what Sasuke was trying to do. He started struggling and kicking. Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his free hand.

"Calm down, dobe. As I said, it depends on how you take it. You probably won't enjoy this if you resist. So I recommend you not to resist. Is that clear?"

Naruto took deep breaths and stole a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "Crystal clear, Master Sasuke."

"Good. I just wanna say that I love you, Naruto. Don't hate me after this."

Sasuke sent his first shock on Naruto. He tried to scream, but Sasuke drowned the sound with his hand. The pain wasn't that excruciating, but it took Naruto by surprise. You could say that it _shocked_ him.

The next turn of zaps turned from Naruto screaming to moans with curses. Naruto was feeling hot and heavy, so he took several breaths to regain his composure.

"It's a shame though," Sasuke said as he delivered another surge, "you still can't prematurely ejaculate. You're twelve and I'm twelve."

"Can you—uhmf!—ejaculate?"

"Nope."

Sasuke gave Naruto a long zap that lasted two seconds. Naruto could feel his entire body weakening.

"You didn't call me _Master Sasuke_. That's what you get. One more and I'll increase it to five seconds."

Naruto chuckled and turned to face his dominant lover. He wrapped his arms on Sasuke's back swooped in for one long kiss. His mouth still tasted like chicken soup. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands doing some actions behind him. He laughed gave one last five-second shock. Naruto slumped on the bed, defeated and sweaty.

"I forbid you from using Uchiha's signature jutsu while we're kissing. Fireball jutsu just isn't sexy. Nice try though."


	8. Graduation

Naruto couldn't believe it. It was his third time. The third chance to pass the academy and become a ninja! Third time was always the charm, right?

Wrong.

Naruto swung on the exact swing where Itachi had found him. He never thought he'd have to resort to this one. Sasuke left him in the dust, because he passed the academy.

And Naruto didn't pass.

Because of the goddamn cloning technique.

The other villagers watched him sulk on the swing. Some of them gossiped on the boy and shamed him. Naruto tried not to get discouraged.

"Yo," Sasuke called behind him, "mind if I sit beside you?"

"I don't care . . ."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto felt the sudden drop on the swing. He didn't even try to look at Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be bragging with all the other guys in class that you're a ninja now?"

Sasuke chuckled and punched Naruto's back. "As if. What's the point of bragging to people who aren't my friends? You're my only friend; therefore, you're the only one I can brag to. But I won't brag. I'd just make you feel worse."

"Damn it, Sasuke . . . if only I—"

"Snap out of it!" Sasuke crushed Naruto with a bear-hug from behind. "What happened to my Naruto who doesn't give up?! I only like that Naruto! If you don't bring that Naruto back, then I won't talk to you."

Naruto tried to stop Sasuke from walking away, but Sasuke shook his hand off his wrist. What did Naruto get himself into? First, he made his reputation worse again. Second, he failed the final test. Lastly, his brother, his best friend, his lover won't talk to him.

Life as a jinchuriki was such a bitch.

And all of these villagers talked about him like he wasn't aware that he was a jinchuriki. He never knew until Itachi informed him about it.

Mizuki, one of the teachers who graded their performance, walked to Naruto with an empathetic look on his face. Naruto disregarded him and continued to sulk.

"Down in the dumps, huh kid?"

Naruto nodded.

The instructor smirked and folded his arms on his chest.

"I have an offer you can't refuse."

* * *

Why did Sasuke have to agree to his dumbass of a brother?

"Naruto, I do _not_ like this idea. First, I had to save your ass from Iruka-sensei for vandalizing the Hokage Rock and cutting class, almost got a goddamn nosebleed because of your fucking Sexy Jutsu, and now you're stealing the Scroll of Seals!" Sasuke whisper-shouted. "Oh wait, lemme correct myself—you already stole it!"

"Yep!" Naruto opened the scroll took a hard look on the first technique. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tapped his foot in succession. "And I'm gonna memorize one of the jutsus here! Let's see . . . um—oh! How about the B-rank Shadow Clone Jutsu-dattebayo?!"

Sasuke grunted. "You can't even master a simple E-rank cloning jutsu. How can you master something as difficult as a B-rank?"

Naruto weaved the necessary hand seals for the cloning jutsu by making a perpendicular gesture with both pairs of index and middle fingers. He chanted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And in a puff of smoke was an exact copy of Naruto.

Wonder took over Naruto's mind. He had succeeded! On his first try! He can surely graduate then! He just had to wait for Iruka-sensei!

Naruto pointed at his clone. His clone pointed back. Both of them had stupid expressions. Sasuke wanted to slap himself in the face.

The clone mumbled, "You're me."

Naruto replied with a more stupefied look, "No, you're me!"

"Sasuke!" they called. "Which one of us do you prefer?!"

"I dunno." Sasuke picked up the scroll and read the next jutsu. He could use the scroll to his advantage for defeating Itachi. "Original or no original, you're still Naruto. Even if you clone yourself a hundred times, I'd still love each and every one of you. Now shut up and let me study this scroll."

Sasuke skimmed through the description of the next jutsu. "Fire Style: Will-O'-Wisp. A jutsu that summons multiple floating controllable blue balls of fire. The fire can be easily extinguished, however the speed of the wisps compensates for this. It deals third-degree burns. Hand seals: Horse-Hare-Dragon-Snake-Tiger and then some . . . weird seal." Sasuke kept his ring finger and pinkie closed, leaned his middle fingers against each other and made a heart figure with his index and thumb. Sasuke repeated all the seals. He felt heat form inside his mouth so he spat the fireballs through the space between his hands. Six wisps formed and floated in front of Sasuke.

"Okay, um . . ." Sasuke read the scroll one more time to find how to control the wisps, while Naruto and his clone danced around the balls of fire. "It takes tremendous concentration and chakra control to control each wisp individually, but . . ." Sasuke spun his index finger around and the wisps started rotating around Naruto. His brother embraced his clone in comical fear. He then stopped and made wave motions. The wisps made a line and followed. He smashed the wisps to hit the ground. Blue flames gathered on the ground.

"Sasuke, don't try that crap again!" the original and the clone thundered.

"Sorry!" Sasuke read the scroll one more time. "To extinguish the fire . . ." He opened his hand, palm facing the ground and lowered his hand. The flames died.

Sasuke suddenly activated his Sharingan as he heard distant rustling of leaves. He threw the scroll at Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and hid behind the wooden house near them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? That could be Iruka-sensei!"

"I don't want us to get in trouble!"

Naruto growled and pushed his clone at Sasuke. They fell on top of each other, making Sasuke blush.

"Clone, I command you to keep Sasuke busy!"

The clone saluted to the original and brushed Sasuke's hair off. "I'll make sure Sasuke gets a good time." The clone grasped Sasuke's hair and started kissing Sasuke. His lover didn't seem like he wanted to get off. Naruto proceeded to meet Iruka.

"Damn it!" screeched Sasuke. "Yeah, do that again—"

"Sasuke, keep it down over there, will ya? Jeez . . ."

Naruto waited for a few seconds more until Iruka reached them, with a look ready to chastise. Naruto was in some deep trouble.

"It's all over now, Naruto!"

Naruto scratched his head, looking innocent. He wanted to give himself a good pat on the back for successfully stealing the scroll.

"I guess so, sensei. I didn't expect you to arrive early, so I got to memorize only one technique! It didn't take a while actually! I succeeded on the first try!"

Naruto took Iruka by surprise. A skilled ninja takes a while to use a jutsu new to them. If Naruto mastered a jutsu from the Sacred Scroll on the first try . . . then Naruto was something else.

Iruka had to do what he was told to, not admire Naruto!

"Naruto, hand me the scroll, now!"

"Then you're gonna pass me!"

"Pass you? What?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a technique from the scroll, then . . . uh, sensei?"

Iruka was spacing out, analyzing the situation. He looked on the tree nearby; Mizuki was there ready to throw kunai at Naruto. But before he was able too, a blue mirage sped through trees and went behind Mizuki. A kunai appeared on Mizuki's neck.

"Oi, Sasuke, I thought you were, um . . . having a _good time_."

"Shut up. I had to get rid of your stupid clone. He was . . . _extreme_. As for you—" Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai. "—what is your business here?"

Iruka snapped, "He's trying to use Naruto to steal the scroll!"

"Well . . ." Mizuki laughed as he felt the kunai get closer to his neck. "The demon fox is so gullible! Go to hell, you hellspawn!"

"Mizuki! Don't—"

"No, Iruka-sensei." Naruto held the chest of Iruka to hold him back. "There's no point. I already know." Naruto balled his fists and connected his inner rage. "I know that I'm the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. I know that the fox killed lots of people, including sensei's parents. I know that the Fourth died because of me. But that doesn't mean I'm a monster—dattebayo!"

Sasuke growled and used his free hand with Mizuki's hand to weave hand seals.

"No-one uses Naruto except me! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Mizuku, burning, flew to Naruto as the fire landed on his back, melting his giant shuriken. Naruto weaved the hand seals for his Fire Ball Jutsu while Sasuke weaved for the Will-O'-Wisp Jutsu. Naruto kicked Mizuki's chin and he flew high up in the air. Wisps started appearing and revolving at the top. Naruto released the fire in his mouth and pushed Mizuki higher. As Mizuki was adjacent to the revolving wisps, Sasuke closed his fist and the balls of fire exploded as they made contact on Mizuki.

"Uchiha Combo: Flaming Flower Fireworks!" Naruto chanted. Naruto used the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and about ten copies of Naruto appeared. "Don't think I'm done yet!"

As Mizuki came face-to-face to Naruto as he fell, Naruto thought, _I'll show you the chakra of the Uzumaki and the strength of the Uchiha! You made a mistake for using me!_

Naruto sent a crushing knee to Mizuki's face and juggled him one more time. With the combined foot strength of the clones, they kicked him at an insane forty feet. They weaved the hand sign for the Fire Ball Jutsu. The explosive fire of Naruto speared Mizuki, not only once, but ten times with the clones. The clones disappeared as they ran out of chakra.

Sasuke and Iruka saw his whiskers open up, so Iruka held Naruto back to keep him from damaging Mizuki.

"Naruto, I think Mizuki-sensei had had enough. You were impressive."

"You really—mmrf!" Naruto fell to the ground when Sasuke punched him straight to the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto rubbed the area where Sasuke had hurt him. It stung badly.

"For dragging me in here, you dobe! Also for hurting me too much with your clone!"

"Hurt you? My clone just . . ." The memories of the clone transferred to Naruto. He blushed in intense shame. "Oh my Kami-sama! That was so—uhm . . . sorry."

Iruka cut them off. He was so glad to see the two together. He untied his forehead protector and handed it to the lying Naruto.

"Huh? What's this, Iruka-sensei?"

"That's your forehead protector, dobe!" Iruka said with pride. He could feel Sasuke's Sharingan behind him. Sweat started to bead on Iruka's head.

"No-one calls Naruto 'dobe' except me." Iruka felt Sasuke close in on his ear. "Got that, sensei?"

"Y-yeah! Don't worry about it."

"Good."

As soon as the fear that Sasuke instilled on Iruka's heart was waved away, he explained to Naruto that he had decided to graduate Naruto. The new ninja's eyes sparkled when he got his hands on the headband.

"You showed your strength and courage out there, kid. You're gonna be a great ninja someday . . ." Iruka felt Sasuke's radiating hatred as he patted Naruto's hair. His smile started quaking.

 _Just ignore Sasuke, Iruka. Keep on complimenting Naruto and hope you get to see the sunrise, because there is definitely a chance that if you go too far, Sasuke might slit your throat._

Sasuke held his kunai with an evil smile. _If you cross the line, I'll make sure you won't see the sunrise. Only your blood, gushing out of your throat._

Naruto thought as Iruka was patting him, _I sure hope Sasuke won't murder sensei in cold blood, if sensei goes a bit across the border._

"Thanks sensei!" Sasuke was tugging at the metal wire and transferred lightning chakra. Naruto could hear the metal buzz. He never knew Sasuke was the jealous type. He and Iruka shared the same look of terror. A smile that hid their true fear.

"You're welcome, N-Naruto . . . Lemme treat you to ramen." Sasuke tied explosive tags to his kunai. Since when did Sasuke get a hand on explosive tags?! "I'm gonna treat Sasuke too, so h-he won't feel l-left out!"

Naruto and Iruka sighed as Sasuke put all of his deadly weapons away and sent flowery smiles to Naruto. Sasuke hit his forehead protector against Naruto's, so as to show subtle affection. He didn't want Iruka to see him kiss Naruto.

"You became a ninja in a more life-threatening test. Good job, usuratonkatchi. Iruka-sensei, I think we're gonna have to pass the ramen offer. Maybe next time."

"Uh . . ." Iruka was thrown off by Sasuke's kind nature. He knew that Sasuke was all soft inside when it comes to Naruto. But his behavior was a bit too . . . _absurd_.

"Can you take Mizuki to the Hokage? Naruto and I have some—" Sasuke's sparkle in his eyes struck terror on Naruto. He gulped nervously. "—celebrating to do. Just us. Please go away. Thank you."

Iruka nervously shuffled to Mizuki's unconscious body with the scroll and sped off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sasuke figuratively ate Naruto's lips off and cornered him near the tree. He kissed so intensely that his emotions gave him a chakra surge and activated his Sharingan.

"You're fucking stupid, you know that dobe? And I love you. I love you so much. Congrats."

Sasuke welled up with tears of joy. He graduated with Naruto! After years of work, he had finally graduated with his boyfriend and one true love. Naruto could taste Sasuke's salty tears, dripping on his lips. He, too, felt like he could cry.

"Same goes for you, Sasuke. I hope we get assigned to the same team."

Sasuke's intense passion slowly died down and he let go of Naruto. They gasped for air.

"I think it's up to Iruka for that. For now, how about a shadow clone?"

"I'm already here, Sasuke," a clone whispered behind Sasuke.

Another clone showed up.

And another.

And another.

It didn't seem to end.

"Naruto, what is this? Are you gonna destroy me with—oh God."

Two clones were continuously rubbing their cheeks on Sasuke. One decided to take off his clothes and got inside Sasuke's shirt. He tried fitting his head on the collar, which was wide enough to fit both of their heads. He wrapped his legs on Sasuke's waist and kissed Sasuke repeatedly. Two Naruto's held each of Sasuke's legs, pinning him down. The other clones waited in the distance. The real Naruto crouched and poked Sasuke's forehead. He was blushing and sweating.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you just rejected an offer for free ramen. I'm gonna have my clones keep you nice and warm in the forest. Hear that, me's?! Same orders as last time! No holds barred—dattebayo!"

The Naruto's yelled deafening cheers. The hundreds of them—they all had one person for themselves. They wanted to tear Sasuke apart with their infinite love and passion. They knew Sasuke would like that too.

"Have fun, Sasuke! Ciao!"

Naruto jumped on the branches and sped off, laughing at Sasuke's demise.

"Usuratonkatchi! I'll get you for—yeah, kiss me on the lips, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto waved at Iruka, who was in Ichiraku, all by himself. A perfect morning for ramen! Iruka had already ordered a bowl of ramen for Naruto. The new ninja sat beside Iruka.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Iruka handed Naruto his goggles, which he forgot to return moments ago.

"On what? Graduating and becoming a ninja or keeping Sasuke from killing our butts?"

Iruka chuckled and munched on a beef cut. "Both, actually. He was _scary_."

"You bet—dattebayo!"

In no time, Naruto finished his bowl and asked for another one. Iruka offered he could have as much ramen as he wanted anyway, so might as well. As he waited for the next bowl, he felt like his sensei wanted to tell him something. Naruto already knew.

"Sensei, remember that night you asked me how I felt about Sasuke?"

Iruka turned his serious mode on. "Wasn't that the same night when the Uchiha Incident occurred. Yeah . . . um, so sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. The past is the past. But I wasn't able to answer your question."

"Oh. Well, I believe you have your answer now?"

"Yeah. To be completely honest." Naruto tapped his chopsticks on the table. He wondered how his teacher would react if he knew that Naruto had romance with Sasuke. He bit his lip. He had already brought the conversation up. No point in returning.

"I . . . love Sasuke more than I love ramen." He didn't give his teacher a chance to speak. He continued, "I know it sounds crazy but it's true! Apparently, that brotherly love we always had? We had something _way_ different from that. And he felt the same too . . . I was just clueless about love back then that I never considered Sasuke's actions as a sign of . . . romantic love."

Iruka sighed and opened his wallet. Naruto thought he was going to pull out cash to buy some more ramen. Instead, he pulled out a photo and showed it to Naruto.

A photo of him and Sasuke, kissing under the mistletoe.

"It's funny. I already know."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a pit in his chest.

"You probably used this to bully me, huh?"

Iruka never thought he'd encounter such a question. "Why would I bully you?"

"Because I killed your parents."

Iruka laughed and rubbed Naruto's hair. "That was the demon fox, not you!"

"BUT I'M THE DEMON FOX!" Some of the villagers looked at the direction of the commotion. Iruka waved them away. Naruto covered his teary eyes.

"No, you aren't. I actually took that picture to have evidence that you aren't what they think you are." Naruto looked at Iruka with irritated eyes. "It's proof that you are still a human. Well, a human with insane powers due to being a jinchuriki—but still a human."

"H-huh?"

"A normal human is supposed to feel love, Naruto. And this is the best evidence that you feel love inside your heart. And there are lots of more examples! Normal humans seek attention. You showed that by vandalizing the Hokage Faces, which I do not exactly approve of, but it's just another piece of evidence. So don't feel bad about being a jinchuriki."

 _Other than that, you should be proud to be a jinchuriki. Don't you know that you have infinite potential once you use the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox?_

"Iruka-sensei . . ." Naruto tackled his teacher and they fell on the ground, with Naruto embracing Iruka. "Thank you . . ."

"Don't mention it—"

"NARUTO!"

And there he was. The destroyer. The Omega. The man who Naruto shares his love with. The man who will commit murder to them.

Sasuke.

He was trudging towards them with eyes that are ready to kill and kunai sharpened to an insane extent.

Before Naruto knew it, Iruka was already off by a mile, screaming, "I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T MARRIED ANYONE YET!"

Naruto nervously chortled and dug his fingers to the ground, like his whole life depended on it.

"S-Sasuke, I-I think we should talk about w-what happened. S-See, um . . . I-Iruka-sensei—he, uhm . . ." Naruto decided to give up as Sasuke got closer and sighed.

"I'm ready for my punishment, Master Sasuke."


	9. The First Witnesses

**AN: Well I hope you enjoy this one! Please R &R! Also should I make the final rating M?**

* * *

Sasuke yawned for a good six seconds as he and Naruto trudged on the abandoned street of the Uchiha. Somehow, the pain that they endured seemed dull. Sure, they felt reminiscent about the tragedy, but they don't feel as pained as before.

Sasuke, though, always thought about what happened more than Naruto had. During the first weeks when the Uchiha clan was eradicated, Naruto seemed as though he wasn't hurt much. Sasuke guessed if it was because Naruto was used to the pain because his biological parents were gone. Still, he asked Naruto while they were walking. Naruto put his hands behind his head and chewed on the collar from the clothes he was borrowing from Sasuke. He didn't do his share of the laundry again, so Sasuke had to make up for this. Sasuke thought it was cute. Naruto had been wearing his orange jackets more often lately. He was starting to miss the times when he and Naruto had the same type of blue clothes.

"Well . . . it's kinda difficult to explain, but I was still a baby when my real Papa and Mama died, so I don't have any memory of them at all. So I didn't really know the feeling of seeing your parents die, until Itachi-niisan massacred the Uchiha. It's a different pain. Comparing the pain of not having any memories of your parents and the pain of losing your parents . . . it's easy to differentiate how they hurt you, but they still hurt you at the same level. Y'know what I'm saying? It stung a lot when Mama and Papa died, because I'm not used to that kind of pain, but I don't feel the need to be depressed about it for a long time, because I'm used to pain. I just had to suck it up and move on—dattebayo."

Sasuke repeated, "Suck it up and move on . . ."

"Yeah. I don't know about you. It actually took me a while to move on . . . but have you? Just because you aren't pained anymore doesn't mean you've moved on, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at their old house. He recalled the many mornings when Itachi had cooked them delicious sunny side-ups, the afternoons they had spent with Mikoto, learning things that aren't related to the shinobi world, like Arithmetic and English and Science, and the nights when they had eagerly ran up to Fugaku and asked him to kiss them goodbye before leaving for business meetings with the other Uchiha.

"What does it take to move on, Naruto?"

"That's easy!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke. Somehow, in some way, it wasn't the flirty type of thing that Naruto did to flatter Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke as brothers, not lovers. "You gotta learn something good from your experience. That's when you know you've moved on—dattebayo!"

"What . . . I have learned?"

Sasuke's experiences through the years still hadn't prepared him for Naruto's mentality. He was a sentimental person. Naruto was more outgoing and lived in the present. Sasuke always, _always_ tried to live in the present, but it was almost impossible.

"I don't . . . I don't think you'd like it." Sasuke turned away from Naruto's eyes. He knew he had special eyes, unlike Naruto, but he could never hide his thoughts from those bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto scolded, "you know I don't like it when you look away. Just be honest."

Naruto slipped his hand on Sasuke's to try and encourage him. Sasuke grabbed his fingers and gave a tiny kiss on Naruto's knuckles.

"You're under my command, Prince Sasuke of the Sharingan. And I command you to tell me what's in your mind."

 _A bit of role-play, I see._

"As you can see, my sweet Prince Naruto of the Nine-Tails, I want to take vengeance on my . . . err . . . our brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's smile almost faltered, but he regained his confidence to keep smiling.

"I had learned that one must take action, whatever comes one's way."

Naruto's positive look turned to a worried one. He let go of Sasuke's hand and developed an interest on the ground. Sasuke cursed himself. Had he hurt Naruto inside?

"If you really want to get back at Itachi . . ." Naruto kept walking, without glancing at Sasuke. If this had really been what he wanted . . .

 _Damn it, Naruto._

Sasuke quickly embraced Naruto's abdomen and hugged him behind. He didn't want Naruto to be pissed at him. Unfortunately, he already was.

"I'm, so, so, _so_ sorry, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled with the pain in his eyes. He felt Sasuke's soft, smooth hands. Someday, those hands would be the death of Itachi. He could feel it. But he had to admit; he loved Sasuke more than he had ever loved Itachi.

"'S okay, Sasuke. I'm not exactly . . . _happy_ with your decision, but I gotta respect it. I mean, I really wanna have you change your mind, but then those years of training would go to waste."

Sasuke tightened his embrace. "You're fucking making me guilty again."

"Just . . ." Naruto breathed in and out. "Just promise me something, Sasuke."

"What?"

"When . . . when Itachi is dead . . . I want you to give him a proper burial, okay? That's all I ask."

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto felt Sasuke's hot breath. The metal on their forehead protectors clanked against each other. Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were different as night and day, but they loved each other and accepted one's differences. Naruto just wished that Sasuke wouldn't bask himself too much in the darkness

"I promise, Naruto."

Seconds later, Sasuke gave him quick kiss on the whiskers. He took Naruto's hand and pointed towards the sky.

"Let's go get some ramen!"

"Way to kill the mood, Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke dragged Naruto to Ichiraku, even without Naruto's consensus. He just wanted to get out of a depressing moment with Naruto. They had the whole day, anyway. Why not have a fun time, instead of thinking about family?

Naruto was _sure_ he wasn't that hungry before they even decided to go eat. But when he caught his a quick whiff of ramen from a distance, his stomach started rumbling. He started licking his lips. Maybe he should order some ramen and sushi and dango. Just the thought of it made him swoon.

Sasuke set Naruto on a stool and sat on his left. Teuchi approached them with an elderly smile on his face and asked them what they wanted. Ayame chimed in before they were able to order and gave them a new option.

"You know guys, we have a new item in our menu!" Naruto's eyes gleamed with joy.

Teuchi whispered to his daughter, "Aren't we supposed to reveal it to them when we know they're official?"

Ayame whispered back, "They've been official since last winter!"

"How'd you know?"

"I overheard Iruka-san and Naruto after their graduation. Naruto admitted that it was official!"

"Uh, what are you two talking about over there?" Naruto questioned. The daughter nodded at her father and showed them a picture of ramen inside a big heart-shaped bowl. Next to it were heart-shaped dango and tonkatsu. Basically everything was in the shape of a heart.

Naruto and Sasuke knew where this was going.

" _Lovers' Meal_!"

Called it.

Ayame continued, "Since you two are always ordering your ramen separately but you still feed each other most of the time, we figured we'd put the ramen in a bowl big enough for two, throw in some heart-shaped sides and make it a bit romantic! And it's cheaper! But you can only order this when a couple is out on a date!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto jumped out on his seat. Sasuke silently swore vengeance on whoever told them about their relationship. "HOW DID YOU TWO KNOW WE'RE DATING?!" Naruto saw the smiles of the father and daughter and the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

"What? Did I say anything?"

"Yes, you did, you dobe."

Naruto thought back about what he said. Once he learned what he had said, shivers went down on his spine.

"Whoops."

"If you buy this now," Teuchi said, "it's gonna be on the house and we're officially going to put it on the menu. We were just waiting for the opportunity when we've confirmed that you two are officially dating to ask you to order this! Whaddaya say?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for his approval. Sasuke seemed like he didn't care. It _was_ free ramen anyway. They just had to be discreet about it and hide it from other people. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll take it."

Ayame leaped with joy and got to work with her father. Sasuke sent daggers from his eyes to Naruto. He raised his hands in surrender. The hidden smile that Sasuke was covering with his hands made Naruto uneasy.

"You've made a _huge_ mistake, Naruto." He was speaking in a rather formal tone. Naruto blushed and looked down. He knew what this meant.

"Yes, I have, Master Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly whispered in Naruto's ear. "Tonight, you will be punished gravely. For your punishment, I will use a jutsu to enhance your nerves on your _hotspots_. Of course, no electricity because that might actually damage your nerves too far. Just simple touches."

Naruto's jacket started to feel rather infernal. Sasuke knew _all_ of his hot spots other than the crotch: the sides of his stomach, the navel area, shoulder blades, clavicles, nape, buttocks, nipples, and spine. He could already imagine himself sweating and moaning.

Minutes after, Ayame presented them the exact thing she showed on the picture, with two sticks of dango and four pieces of tonkatsu. Something bothered Naruto.

"Uh . . . why only one pair of chopsticks?"

Ayame giggled. "I would usually lie that we ran out of chopsticks when this happens, but it's for the romantic bonus!"

Naruto felt super embarrassed. Fortunately, Ichiraku's business was weak early in the morning, so there weren't any other customers to see his shame. As for Sasuke, he was being quiet about the whole situation because he secretly liked the idea of the Lovers' Meal.

"But Ayame-chan—"

Ayame's hair shot up in all directions and it seemed like she could kill with the ladle she was holding. Naruto gulped in fear.

"Keep on complaining and I'll make you pay thrice the original price of that!"

"Okay, okay, chill out. We're eating. See?" Naruto shoved some dango in his mouth. It tasted . . . weird but somehow tastier. "Ayame-chan, what did you put here?"

"Oh, I just added a bit of honey on the recipe—that's all!"

"Why?"

"Nothing. What makes you worried so much about it? I mean, it's definitely _not_ an aphrodisiac! I just wanted to add a little something to the recipe!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and gave a questioning look to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's an aphrodisiac?"

Sasuke nonchalantly answered, "It's a type of food that contains stuff that triggers romantic and sexual desire."

"Hey!" Naruto pointed at Ayame, who looked guilty. "Are you sure that honey is not an aphro-whatchamacallit?"

Ayame waved her hands at Naruto and lied, "No, no, of course it's not one of those! I swear! Honest!"

Naruto took a few more seconds to contemplate on his suspicions. He chose to believe Ayame.

"Okay, I believe you!" A huge weight was lifted off of Ayame's chest. "Sasuke, let's eat!"

 _You are so goddamn gullible, dobe._

Before Naruto could eat the first strands of noodles, he caught a glance on Sasuke, who was intently watching him. He put it back down and placed it in front of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kept his bland expression. Naruto started becoming red.

"Since you're usually the one feeding me, I guess it's just fair to do the same."

Sasuke smiled and ate the noodles. It was spicy. Ayame could've just died then and still die with a smile. This was the cutest couple she had ever seen in her whole life! Teuchi pictured these two going on a date at a fancier restaurant. He frowned erased that thought because he knew that Naruto would never pick a quality restaurant over Ichiraku.

When Sasuke slurped the last inch of the noodles, he held Naruto's chin and gave a tender kiss on the cheek. Naruto's smile was ear-to-ear and he was as red as roses.

Naruto picked up some more and started eating. Sasuke stopped his hand and snatched the chopsticks. He clipped halfway through the visible noodles from the bowl to Naruto's mouth and bit it. He made sure not to let go of his end.

 _Wait_ , Ayame thought, _are they doing what I think they're doing?_

Yes, Sasuke was planning to do what she thought they were doing.

Lady and the Tramp style.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly made their way to reach each other's lips. Meanwhile, Ayame was turning the ramen shop upside-down, looking for the camera. Once she found it, she snapped a shot. The two lovebirds didn't mind. One more picture to immortalize their best moments together.

Once their lips met, Ayame's heart burst with romance overload and nearly fainted. She took one more picture and gave the two photos to Teuchi, who boomed with proud laughter.

Naruto's breathing started to become quicker and heavier. He got off of the stool, still kissing Sasuke, and sat on his lap. It felt the same as their kiss under the mistletoe, yet it felt new. The spiciness of the ramen was still there, and the hearts yearning for love were still there. The flaming passion was still there. That's also with every kiss they had. Every kiss was done the same, but every single kiss was new.

Love truly makes every repeated action feel as if they were done for the first time.

Sasuke held Naruto's waist and pinned him to the table. He craved for Naruto. He craved the warm, steamy, comforting, yet spicy passion of Naruto's heart more than the variety of ingredients in ramen. This blonde jinchuriki meant _everything_ to him. He took some more of Naruto's breath to take out every extract of him. And Naruto enjoyed him. What he thought of Sasuke's heart was that it was a raging, violent, thunderous, yet protective. They loved the taste of each other's passion more than anything in this world.

Meanwhile, while they were making out, Teuchi was teaching Ayame how to breathe.

Sasuke quickly left Naruto's lips as he heard people enter the ramen shop. He was more stunned than the three incoming customers. Sasuke looked back at Naruto in panic. It seemed like Naruto almost passed out from Sasuke's intense emotions.

"Whoa, Sasuke, don't panic just yet," Shikamaru advised.

"Forget you saw anything!" Sasuke held the chopsticks the same way one holds a kunai.

Shikamaru gestured at Sasuke to put the chopsticks down.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Choji said while eating a handful of fish crackers. "Don't worry. We're fine with what we saw."

And while the others were assuring Sasuke to not fret, Kiba was bursting his guts out from laughter, which ticked off Sasuke.

"I knew you two were madly in love with each other!" Kiba was cackling too hard that tears started coming out of his eye sacs. "Wait till the others hear about this!"

Before he was able to run away, Shikamaru used Shadow Possession Jutsu to keep him from escaping.

"Not cool, Kiba. Damn, you're such a drag."

Shikamaru put his hand on his waist, which Kiba imitated. He had Teuchi to turn the lights on to thicken his shadow. He and Choji sat down, both on Sasuke's left. Kiba's buttocks met the ground, but he was still immobilized.

Shikamaru scratched his hair, while Choji ordered an extra-large bowl of ramen.

"So you two are dating?" He almost slapped himself in the face. _Obviously_ , they were dating. They were making out passionately in public _and_ were eating heart-themed food _and_ sharing the same clothes.

Sasuke took a moment to collect his thoughts. He answered, "Yeah, we're dating. Now please, leave us eating in peace."

The raven punched Naruto's knee, annoyed by Shikamaru's staring.

"Don't judge us just because we're gay for each other!"

"I'm not! I have nothing against homosexuals. I'm just not satisfied with how you're handling this in a very ungentlemanly manner."

"Oi, Shikamaru, let me go!"

Shikamaru snapped, "Zip it or I'll humiliate you outside!" And Kiba followed Shikamaru's orders.

"You can't just barge in about how we feel about each other!"

Shikamaru quickly cut him off. "Sasuke, I'm being serious. I have nothing against your feelings or your sexuality. I just came here to have some ramen with these guys. It's cool that you finally found love with each other."

Sasuke pointed the chopsticks on Shikamaru's throat. He didn't look threatened at all.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about our relationship! Also you, Choji. And Kiba. If you reveal even to just one person, I'll stitch your mouth closed using senbon and then cast a genjutsu on you using my eyes and then I'll electrocute your eyeballs out and then burn you to a stake."

The trio didn't seem to be alarmed from Sasuke's threats. "We weren't planning to anyway—right, Choji?"

"Yep!" Choji answered while slurping on ramen.

"Kiba?"

Th arrogant dog enthusiast looked away and folded his arms.

"I'm not promising anything."

Tendrils started materializing from Shikamaru's shadow and Sasuke's Sharingan looked deep into his soul. He nodded nervously.

"Okay, okay! My mouth is zipped! Please let me go!"

The tendrils sunk back to Shikamaru's shadow and Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. He felt like he could move again. He walked to Sasuke's right, but before he could sit, Sasuke pointed a kunai at him. Kiba stepped back, frightened.

"That's Naruto's seat."

Kiba glanced at Naruto, who was still knocked out on Sasuke's lap. He slowly walked back the stool. When his clothes made contact with the stool, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Genjutsu: Sharingan!"

Kiba instantly slumped to the floor, unconscious. He looked like he wasn't planning on waking up.

"How much chakra did you put on your technique?" Shikamaru asked.

"Enough to keep him knocked out for a whole day while under a nightmare of facing his fears."


	10. Lovers' Quarrel

**AN: Okay. To answer ArturoJ50. Speculations were that Naruto and Sasuke are either 12 or 13 in the first series. I thought that it would be more appropriate that they graduate at 13 and then in the Mistletoe chapter, they were 12. As for Tenten's situation, I'm gonna have to apologize for that since I forget such small details. So, so, sorry. Maybe I'm gonna edit Chapter 6 sooner or later. But right now, I'm acknowledging my mistake.**

 **As for the too-young-to-think-rationally, isn't Naruto supposed to be perverted in the canon? I mean, I rewatched episode 3 so I could clarify myself because this chapter occurs in that episode. I noticed that Naruto's calendar is a bit . . . you know. (I know. I rememeber that detail, yet I don't know that Tenten & Co. are not in the same class as Naruto? Jeez, I'm such a loser.) And Naruto does attempt to peep in women's baths, so . . .**

 **And I mean Sasuke has been keeping his crush on Naruto for _years_ in this one. He probably wouldn't pass up the chance to _violate_ Naruto.**

 **As for Naruto's mood swings . . . eh . . . sorry.**

 **Thank you so much for the criticism! I'll try not to make mistakes in the future.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R &R! I'm officially gonna change the rating after I post this chapter! Whoopee!**

* * *

Sasuke clutched his aching head as he heard the two rivals bickering with each other about "who was first to get to the door." What a useless thing to argue about. He curled his lip as he felt a migraine coming.

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto patted Sasuke's back, where the Uchiha emblem was embroidered. "Just don't mind them if you're getting a headache."

"How can I ignore them if they're all I hear?" Naruto just kept on comforting Sasuke.

Sakura devised a plan to at least have Sasuke know the she had an interest in him. She knew she can't get into Sasuke's personal space without getting to know his brother. She left Ino and calmly walked to Naruto. She thought that if she took an interest in his adopted brother, then maybe Sasuke would notice him! Genius! She could even confuse Ino in thinking she had a crush on Naruto!

Meanwhile, Naruto glared at Sakura with a tired look.

 _What is she up to now?_

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!"

Not really what Naruto had expected.

"Uh . . . good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggled with delight and put her hands behind her waist.

"I was just wondering if you're free for ramen later!"

That caught Sasuke's attention. He wondered where he put his last paper bomb . . . Was it under their bed? No. Oh, he hid it beneath his forehead protector! He could just stick it on Sakura's back and watch her go _kaplow!_ Oh right, murder was a crime.

He kept a close eye on Sakura to be more aware of her actions. Sakura took this differently than what it was meant.

 _Shannaro, I got Sasuke-kun to look at me! Eat that, boar!_

"Uh . . ." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. When Sasuke was angry, he could feel his anger heat up like a thousand ovens. Sasuke was the selfish and protective type and nothing else. "I can't today. Maybe next time?"

"Oh . . ." Sakura pretended to look disappointed. "Okay. Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

Sasuke could feel his chakra surging. He waited for Naruto's response.

"Sure, why not?"

As soon as Sakura flattened the bottom of her dress to sit, Sasuke swiftly, like a house fly, switched places with Naruto. Sakura almost fainted.

 _He's so jealous that I'm noticing his stupid brother instead of him!_

"Look . . ."

 _And he's gonna talk to me! Oh my goodness!_ Sakura felt the metallic blue eyes of Ino behind her.

"No-one—"

 _Ah! His voice is so sexy!_

"—should take Naruto out for ramen. No-one should sit beside Naruto. No-one should talk with Naruto. Hell, no-one should even _think_ of Naruto. You can't do all of these. Without. My. Permission. He's Sasuke Uchiha's dobe and don't even _think_ about doing anything involving my belongings. Got that, Haruno?"

That plan backfired. Sakura was overwhelmed by Sasuke's chastisement. She knew Sasuke was protective over Naruto, but not _that_ protective. Ino almost jumped out of her seat. She didn't even have the need to poison enemy waters by herself! Sakura poisoned her own waters by a simple move! Shikamaru almost laughed at how selfish Sasuke was about Naruto.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun. I understand."

 _Damn it! He's making it harder for me to get closer to him. I'll just have to try better next time._

As they waited for their sensei, Sasuke pulled out some Pocky and chewed on the part without chocolate. He always liked the plain part better.

Naruto called, "Aniki . . ."

As soon as Sasuke faced Naruto, the blonde sipped on the chocolate part and nibbled in tiny bits. Sasuke watched intently that he forgot that he was eating. Sakura, Ino, and all the other kunoichi genin were dumbfounded by the unfolding scene.

Before Sakura could even act, Naruto already finished the last visible piece of Pocky. And he was kissing Sasuke. In front of all these jealous girls.

 _Shannaro! I was supposed to steal Sasuke's first kiss! But then again, they've been living together, so I think it's cool between them to kiss. BUT THAT MEANS THEY'VE POSSIBLY KISSED LIPS-TO-LIPS BEFORE SEVERAL TIMES!_

Sasuke realized what Naruto was doing and rapidly pulled away. He acted like he was disgusted by the kiss—which he wished had lasted longer. He coughed and wiped his mouth on his collar. He stared at Naruto to follow his lead . . . but he didn't quite catch up.

"You dobe, why'd you kiss me? Ugh, your mouth _stinks_. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto was misled and hurt by Sasuke's harsh words. Tears were leaking from the sides of his eyes and he was turning into a hot mess. He wiped his eyes and nose with his orange jacket and buried his head in his arm and wept silently.

 _Exceptional acting, Naruto! It's almost real!_

Most of the class started snickering at Naruto. Murmurs started spreading across the room. Sasuke balled his fists and smashed it on the table. He glared at all the people who were making fun of Naruto.

"If I hear another laugh from all of you, I swear I'll beat you up! Don't make fun of Naruto, you one-track minded bastards!"

He nuzzled Naruto's red ear and gave him the most welcoming hug he can cough up. However, Naruto still kept crying. He figured that Naruto was just acting and gave the crowd a death glare. All of them stopped talking and minded their own business.

Sakura was _amazed_ at Sasuke's dedication to Naruto. He was overprotective to the point of being selfish, but he made it look like it was he and Naruto against the whole world. So she thought that if she could break down even just a bit of his shield on Naruto, maybe she could show Sasuke that she cared about Naruto and he'd get attracted to her.

Except that he was already attracted to Naruto—which she didn't know.

Once Iruka walked in to announce the room, his eyes went straight to Naruto, who was sniffing his nose. He was stunned. No-one had ever made Naruto cry.

"Alright, who made Naruto cry?"

All fingers pointed to Sasuke. He didn't look like he cared about anything else. He admitted that he was the one who made Naruto cry. Iruka sighed and scratched his head.

 _So this is one of those so-called Lovers' Quarrel?_

"Sasuke, apologize to Naruto."

Sasuke obliged and shook Naruto.

"Oi, dobe." Naruto's steely blue eye gave Sasuke chills. They were both glamorous _and_ cold at the same time. "Sorry for making you cry."

Naruto groaned and ignored Sasuke. He was keeping his act for too long. Sasuke sat back down, watching Naruto.

 _Have I . . . actually hurt him?_

"H-Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke kept on shaking Naruto back and forth. "You know I didn't actually mean that, right? You're not disgusting! Please forgive me!"

"You're mean. Screw off, Sasuke."

That shut Sasuke's trap. His eyebrow twitched as he sat back down. Naruto scooted a few inches away. Iruka sighed. He never understood relationships. He just proceeded to announce the teams. Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment. He didn't understand how love was that much back then, but he knew that Sasuke was in deep shit for insulting Naruto.

Iruka announced, "For Team 7, we have Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto would've celebrated like he was finally elected as Hokage, but Sasuke's insult about his hygiene _really_ pissed him off. Sakura didn't want her joy to be obvious, so she just stuck her tongue out to her rival. Ino rolled her eyes. Sasuke didn't care. He just kept on keeping watch on Naruto.

Boy, what a mess he made.

Once the orientation was done and they were on a lunch break, Naruto sped off and exited the room. Sasuke followed suit, pushing everyone out of the way. Naruto was several feet away from Sasuke, but he tripped and hit the ground.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke caught up to the fallen Naruto, but the angry brother didn't accept Sasuke's hand to get up. Naruto glared at him with eyes with the stare that could drill a hole. Once Sasuke grabbed his wrist, he smiled the kindest smile he could do.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto. You know I didn't mean that. That was just to tell people that your kiss wasn't . . . you know: Not for the dating stuff." Naruto still didn't buy it.

"Sasuke, I'm just a clone. Let me go." The clone struggled in Sasuke's clutches, but the Sharingan-wielder held on.

"I don't care. Shadow clones can transfer their memories to the original, right?" The clone nodded. "I just need to tell you something."

Sasuke exhaled and used the dignity he had left. He _had_ to do this. "Tonight, maybe . . . I'd cut the _torture_ out first and let you do it. How about that?"

That got Naruto's spirits up. He gave the usual evil-Sasuke-smile, whenever Sasuke was coming up with new _methods_ to show his passion to Naruto, or whenever Naruto was hanging out with someone else without Sasuke. He poked Sasuke's forehead and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called behind Sasuke. He bit his lip in annoyance, but still turned around to face her. She was holding two boxes of food. Sasuke could smell the rice balls from there. Her cheeks had a shade of pink.

"Do you mind if we eat lunch together? I prepared a box for you . . ."

Sasuke shrugged. He personally didn't care who he had lunch with. "Why not?"

Sakura almost burst like a cheerleader.

 _Sasuke-kun is going to eat the lunch I prepared for him! Am I in a dream?_

They exited the Academy and sat on a nearby bench. Sakura handed Sasuke the box. He opened it to see four midget rice balls, tempura, tonkatsu, and oyster sauce. The smell made his mouth water.

As he ate the rice ball, he thought about Naruto.

"I wonder what Naruto is eating right now . . ." he mumbled.

"Oh! I bumped on him in the hallway. Good for him, we were in front of the cafeteria. I thought that I should get him some food, wherever he was going, so I bought him two regular-sized rice balls. Then he just ran off."

Sasuke faced Sakura first with a shocked look, then with a smile. That was one of the rare moments Sasuke witnessed that someone was being nice to Naruto. Sakura could've melted at the moment.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this—but thank you."

Then Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura and held her hair. And then as they leaned in closer and closer to each other's lips, Sakura closed her eyes and prepared for the kiss.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"You too."

And they made out and decided that they should have a life together, waited for a couple of years, got married, punched out a girl named Sarada, then lived old enough to see her grow and become Hokage, then died together as their old hearts stopped beating.

Of course that was all in Sakura's imagination.

She snapped back to reality when she heard Sasuke's constant foot-tapping. She remembered the reason she invited Sasuke for lunch.

"Sasuke, speaking of Naruto: I know this is a bit personal, but what do you think about him?"

"Why the sudden interest on my dobe?"

"Nothing. I mean since we're on the same team, might as well get to know him. And who knows him better than everybody other than you?"

Sasuke decided to trust Sakura. She _did_ help his little brother with lunch.

"What I think about Naruto . . . he's a big pain in the ass. Annoying. Loud. Sometimes when we're home, he just busts out singing in the shower like there's some karaoke or something. He purposely gets himself in trouble for attention—that's why I'm always there to stop him. In written tests, I always help him."

"Oh . . ." Sakura tapped her lunch box. "So that's why he gets straight A's in those."

"Yeah. But no matter how much I help him with his jutsus, he screws up badly. That's why he has bad grades in performance tests. But damn . . . he's so persevering that he stays up all night to get one positive outcome with a jutsu. His efforts are over-the-top."

"I see . . . but why is he . . . how do I put this without offending you . . ."

"Why he is such an annoying brat?" Sakura nodded her head. "He's naturally a carefree spirit. Happy-go-lucky."

"Yeah, but other than that. You two were raised by the same clan. He should be more disciplined by now, right?"

"As I said, he's a natural carefree spirit. I remember when we were living in the Uchiha household. He always followed orders and only spoke to me all the time. He was shy around everyone else. They taught him the do's and don'ts and he followed accordingly. When we had to leave for . . . obvious reasons, I thought that he would keep whatever the clan taught him. Apparently, he didn't."

"But other than that—" Sasuke smiled at the sky and reached in to what he felt for Naruto. "He's the sweetest, most precious thing in the world to me. He always makes me smile when I'm having a bad day, encourages me when the class has sparring sessions, and takes me out for ramen occasionally. He's so thoughtful and considerate." Sasuke laughed as he reminisced every time Naruto was there for him, which was all the time.

"He's always there to keep me company. When we were kids, he always picked on fights whenever bullies said that I was a privileged, lonely son of a bitch. And then we'd come home. He has a bruise, while I'm unscathed. He said that he always puts his comrades first, especially when his comrade is someone like me. I said that he had camaraderie. Then, being Naruto, he asked what _camaraderie_ is. He's so stupid, yet he has a good heart."

Sakura gasped at Sasuke's words. She's never heard Sasuke say something so full of emotion before.

"So that's why you're so protective of him."

"Yeah. It's only fair. He protects me with all his life, so it's best to do the same."

Sakura had _never_ seen this warm side of Sasuke. All she knew was that Sasuke was cool, contained, and quiet. But she never knew that he could turn into something as soft as a marshmallow when it came to Naruto. Then Naruto was her road to Sasuke.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was walking towards them. He was rubbing his arm, as if he felt guilty, and he was having an interest on the yellow ground. He stood in front of Sasuke. The raven faced Naruto. Sasuke put his hand on his waist, waiting for Naruto.

"Well? You know I don't like it—" Naruto didn't let Sasuke continue and wrapped his arms on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke constantly rubbed Naruto's back.

"Sorry for running away like that."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone in the class, dobe. Are we alright now?"

"Yeah, but one more thing."

"What is it?"

Naruto whispered in a voice that could make an emotionless person fearful, "My only advice for you tonight: _Hang_ in there."

* * *

Sasuke was impatiently walking back and forth, waiting for Naruto to unlock the door. Naruto kicked him out to prepare himself. He recommended that Sasuke prepared himself too.

"Naruto, how long are you're done?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Just need to—and . . . there! Put your forehead protector over your eyes!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and obliged. Naruto unlocked the door and allowed Sasuke in. He guided Sasuke where he wanted to be. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

Then Sasuke felt his feet slip and a blast of air, as if he were in a rollercoaster. Blood rushed up to his head and he felt nauseated due to vertigo. He untied his headband and threw it at Naruto.

"Why the hell did you hang me upside-down? God, I feel like throwing up."

"Lower him!" Naruto commanded to his clones. He sat Indian-style and waited until Sasuke's lips were aligned with his. "Don't throw up yet, Sasuke. I don't want to kiss you when your mouth is disgusting. Just try not to move so you won't get dizzy."

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, fuck me. Well, we're genin already, so . . ."

"Didn't you promise that we'd start to touch each other when we're genin?" Sasuke's mouth started to water. He'd been waiting for this day to come.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Sasuke started reaching for Naruto. He kept Sasuke in place.

"This is gonna be your birthday gift to me."

Sasuke took a few seconds to process everything, which enraged Naruto and made him punch Sasuke in the forehead.

"It was my birthday five days ago!"

"Oh . . . right. Wait, what?!"

"YOU FORGOT?! I WAS EXPECTING THAT YOU WERE ACTING THAT YOU FORGOT THAT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND WAS SECRETLY PLANNING SOMETHING SPECIAL, BUT YOU ACTUALLY _FORGOT_?!" Naruto held himself back from punching Sasuke one more time. "You, sir, are in _big_ trouble."

Sasuke sighed. How stupid of him. He lost track of time because he was looking forward to graduate. He had been constantly training that he _forgot_. "And what's my punishment?"

"For that mistake of yours . . ." Naruto removed his jacket and pants until boxers were left. Sasuke couldn't contain himself any longer. He _seriously_ was hungry for Naruto that he felt his erection fighting through his shorts. The clone that managed the rope to tie Sasuke wrapped it on the bedpost approached them and removed his clothes too.

"It's gonna be a threesome."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, there will be full lemon next chapter. As for the question of guest on who's dominant and who's submissive: I plan on having them switching roles in their relationship. But about that innocent part about Naruto. That's just how he is when it's not lemon. I plan on having Naruto being the mushy type while Sasuke can be the jealous type. I mean, in hetero relationships, boys can be soft and girls can be the hard ones, vice-versa. And that's just how I like it. It's NaruSasu when it's lemon and SasuNaru when it's not.**


	11. Here To Stay

**AN: WARNING! LEMON CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS.**

 **But there are safe parts. You should find it halfway through the chapter.**

 **I do hope you like this. Please R &R! Criticism is lovely! Have a good day to y'all!**

* * *

"God, I'm gonna throw up." He screamed at Naruto and his clone, who were exercising, "LET ME DOWN, DOBE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE OFF MY SHORTS WHILE I'M HANGING UPSIDE-DOWN?"

"But I prepared that for you to make it special," said the clone, who was rubbing on the original's soft spots to excite him. "I even paid for that rope."

Sasuke tried to keep his cool. "Just let me go, or you and I won't enjoy it at all. Do you think we can have sex while I'm dangling around like a fucking pendulum?"

"Alright, alright!" snapped the original. He flung a kunai on the rope and Sasuke dropped to the floor, head-first. He clutched his head in agonizing pain and almost threw the kunai back. He decided to drop it. He crawled to the bed and went under the sheets, waiting for the two.

"Well?"

"Hold on. Me and my clone are still deciding who gets to dominate you and who gets to be dominated."

"What?! So you're saying that—"

The original said, "Yeah. Anal."

"And you're saying—"

The clone answered without waiting, "It's gonna be like a burger! Two would be the bun and one would be the beef. And you're gonna be the beef."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey!" the original exclaimed, "What's your excuse? Me and my clone are gonna have the same sensations anyway, because whatever the clone feels, I feel—and whatever I feel, the clone feels."

Sasuke threw the middle finger at both of them. "Go fuck yourself!"

"The boss Naruto and I would, but then there's gonna be an imbalance."

"Gah!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Fine! Just make up your mind already!" Sasuke quickly stripped, hungry to get some Naruto. When he removed his blue boxers, his throbbing ding-dong sprang up, bigger and more aroused than ever. There was a miniscule drop of fluid, escaping the opening. Was that what Sasuke thought it was? He dismissed it and wiped it in the futon. Sasuke touched his erogenous zones to prepare himself.

"Gee, Sasuke, no need to be that frustrated. Fine, I'll let you dominate me and then the clone dominates you." The clone leaped with joy. "Hey, me." Naruto threw a tiny clear bottle with transparent fluid to his clone. Sasuke wondered what that was. "Put it on me first before Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just do it. Come on."

Naruto and the clone rested down on the bed. They commanded Sasuke to look away. Naruto took deep breaths and counted in his mind to calm himself down.

The clone lathered the liquid, which was lube, on his index and middle finger. Naruto bit his lips in nervousness. His replica stroke a lot of it on Naruto's anus. Naruto gripped on the bed sheets because it was so frigid.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll ask the same thing to you, clone—since you're gonna feel the same thing too."

"I mean, you are, so I'm ready." The clone pointed at the hole and pushed his fingers inside, as deep as he can.

"HOLY YANKEE WANKY SHIT!" they both screamed. Sasuke almost turned around, but Naruto slapped his head away. The clone would've poofed away, but Naruto focused a lot of chakra on this one to make it durable and long-lasting.

The clone almost fell to the ground from the pain he was sharing, but Naruto's diamond-like determination kept him going, even if he wasn't the one getting fingered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. Sasuke, I'm gonna have to put this on you too."

"Put what on—holy shit, this is so cold! Are you putting something like lube?"

"Yes." Naruto did the same method his clone did, still fingered. He and the clone slowly moved on top of Sasuke and made him face down, face plopped on the pillow. "Are you ready?" Sasuke tried looking up at Naruto, but he kept Sasuke's face down. Sweat from both Naruto and the clone dripped on Sasuke's smooth, pale back.

"Ready for—DAMN IT!" Sasuke felt some blunt object slithering in his ass, like a snake. He felt like there was a cactus finding its way inside Sasuke.

But damn, it felt heavenly.

There was a pain-pleasure to it. Like if Sasuke just managed more pain, the more he would be delighted. He figured if he would just submit a bit more, then the pain would be gone and it would be mostly pleasure.

"Is that your dick?"

"What? N-no—ow . . . damn this feels so good. Fingers to open up your tight ass. Then I'll put my—ugh! Then I'll put my dick once you're loose enough, okay?—dattebayo."

"Yeah, just keep on doing th-that, ooh . . ."

"I think . . ." the clone announced, "I think I'm almost—"

"OOH!" Both the copy and the original started feeling sunshine and rainbows. "Oh god, I'm so proud of you, me."

"Thanks me—holy hell! Oh god, I'm making a bull's-eye on the G spott. I'm just gonna open it up gently."

"What are you two talking about?"

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke started feeling aroused on what they were about to do.

"You're gonna feel it, right about . . . now."

Just when Naruto said that, Sasuke blasted off the world and felt like swimming with the stars. The floodgates had opened and Naruto was just filling it. He could've just passed out with a smile plastered on his face.

Naruto kept on loosening Sasuke until it was enough.

"Okay, Sasuke, get on me." They all finished at the same time and Sasuke quickly got on top of the original Naruto, who was lying flat on the bed. Sasuke stared at Naruto's open ass. The anus was that open? Naruto reminded him to go on all fours and slowly fit it in. Sasuke did what he was told. The clone almost fainted from the sensation, but resisted and pushed his penis gently.

Wow. It felt like Sasuke found the last piece in a puzzle and fit it right in. It's like after years of finding, it was finally there. And then there was a slow expansion wherein it was like taking a dump, but better and reversed. In other words, it was exquisite.

And every thrust that the clone did on Sasuke—oh, there was no better feeling.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto's tan back as the copy was enjoying every bit of Sasuke. The original looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"Aren't you gonna do the same to me?"

Sasuke snapped back from his fantasies and slowly pushed and pulled on Naruto, who just calmly relaxed on the whole situation. Sure, his dick felt like it was pumping up and down, but he wasn't physically doing anything; it was his clone who was giving him the sensations. And then the clone felt like his ass was closing and opening, even though it wasn't expanding.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke? Does it still hurt?" the clone whispered. He nibbled on Sasuke's ear, giving him an extra boost.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much. How about you Naruto?"

"Better than ever."

It took a few minutes for the two submissives to adjust to the incredible girth. Sasuke was the loudest moaner out of all of them. After all the years when he loved Naruto so foolishly, and then felt lust with that sweet crush. He had his little fantasies of Naruto when he started getting more mature. He never expected it to be like this, but damn—it sure as hell was better than what he had whipped up with that dirty imagination of his.

As for Naruto . . . well—he could've used another clone here and maybe another clone there. Probably twenty clones. All of the Naruto's, eating on Sasuke like raptors taking down a dinosaur and feeding on it in a pack. What a dream that would be. Then, once Sasuke was finished, he'd get on with his clones.

Sasuke demanded for the clone to go a bit faster. Naruto just wanted it slow and easy, so that's what Sasuke gave.

Sasuke felt some twitchy tingles in his groin and changed his tempo. He thrusted at Naruto a bit faster, which Naruto suddenly favored over the slow one. It was the only way that came to Sasuke's instincts to remove the sensation.

It all happened at once. Sasuke moaned with relief as the annoying feeling was gone—but he felt his penis burst, like he was peeing, only that it gave him a better sense of release. And it just kept on gushing and gushing.

Naruto was shocked as the hot fluids entered his hole. It was divine. He felt like he was in utopia. It was so slippery and so much was spraying at him. He lathered some of it, dripping to his crotch and gave it a quick whiff. Was that . . .?

Sasuke stopped and took rapid gasps for air. "I think . . . I just came for the first time." He felt his erection disappearing, so he pulled out, with the clone's dick still inside him. He alerted the clone that he had had enough. They dropped to the bed, fatigued and amazed, with Sasuke in the middle.

"I'm so jealous," said the blonde. "I can't even do that yet. I'm gonna have to wait for a whole month, since I just had my birthday."

"Oh. That reminds me. Sasuke kissed the original on the forehead. "Belated happy birthday, dobe," he greeted.

"What about me?" the clone snapped. "It was my birthday too, five days ago!"

The two chuckled at how silly the clone was. Sasuke gave the clone the same kiss and greeting. Sasuke relaxed, with the two inside the heat of his sweaty arms. They placed their tan arms and legs on Sasuke. They nudged their noses on his rosy cheeks.

"I have an idea," Sasuke announced. "I dare you two to make out with each other."

Naruto sprang up on the bed. "Hell yeah I would—dattebayo! I wanna make out with myself 'cuz I'm such a handsome stud that I'd fall in love with myself!" The original pounced on his clone and started passionately making love with each other. Sasuke didn't know which was crazier: the fact that Naruto was going all-out on himself or the fact that he's actually quite aroused by this.

"I'm so good at this."

"Thanks."

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, while the clone bit his neck, not wasting any saliva, "I think I'm gonna have to date myself after this."

Sasuke laughed hysterically and kissed Naruto's salty lips. He could feel his penis hitting against Naruto's.

"You're amazing, Naruto. We'll be together forever, right?"

Naruto replied with a smile that was worth the whole world to Sasuke, "Of course. I mean, we've been together for almost all our lives that we are inseparable. I don't see any point of being detached. All I see is disaster when we do split."

Sasuke buried his head in the original's chest. The clone was already asleep, with his head on Naruto's torso.

"Don't scare me with that."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." Naruto smooched Sasuke's luscious lips. "We still have to meet our jonin instructor tomorrow. We should sleep."

"What about the clone?"

Naruto glanced at his clone and rubbed the copy's hair. "I'll let him hang around. He'll probably disappear while we sleep."

They cuddled tightly with each other under the sheets, still naked, without the desire to let go.

* * *

"Hey, you two. Wake up." The clone continuously hit the two bare lovers with a wrapped-up futon. He had no idea why he was still present, but he didn't have a problem with it. Clones have a short duration of existence anyway, so might as well use this blessing.

Naruto was the first to wake up, not surprised that the clone was still there. He did use most of his chakra that he felt like he could've passed out the night before due to lack of chakra. Since the clone was there, might as well take advantage of it. He fist-bumped the copy, who apparently already took a bath and got dressed in daily clothes.

When Sasuke woke up, he asked why the clone was still there. Naruto explained everything.

"And how long will he stay before he disappears?" asked Sasuke.

"I dunno. Probably for a year. I don't want to release him. I'd feel bad if I do. Someone with that much chakra . . . He deserves to live." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm with pleasing eyes. "Pleeeeeease let him stay."

Sasuke shrugged. "You don't see me complaining."

"Yes!" the clone cheered.

"But if he's here to stay," Sasuke continued, "might as well give him his own name to avoid confusion."

Naruto tapped his chin, thinking. He suggested, "Naru-two? Ay, get it?" He did pointing gestures at Sasuke, who did not appreciate the pun.

"I wouldn't want to be named after a pun."

"Boruto?"

"Sounds like what you would name your son if you had a baby with Purple Hair Princess. No."

Naruto threw his arms to the air. "Can't we just name him Naru-two to make life easier?"

"I dunno. Ask him."

And Naruto asked. The clone didn't mind. He actually liked the comical name. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was official. He had two twin little brothers who he had to take care of. Two annoying little Naruto's who'd probably be a typhoon in the apartment.

But then again.

Two Naruto's.

What a time to be alive.

After Sasuke had reminded the clone to keep the apartment tidy and cook lunch for them, they left to meet their jonin teacher. Naru-two immediately got to bed and rested. It was a good first day to start life as a clone with longevity.

In the first minute since the two left, Naru-two started tossing and turning. He was _bored_. No Sasuke to make love with. No boss to follow orders from. Nothing to do.

"Dear god, I don't know what to do."

Naru-two thought for a whole hour on what to do. Maybe he could study? No, he was already out of the Academy. Eat ramen? He was already full. Go outside? Too much energy take-up. He groaned and lied back down.

Since he was rolling on the bed with nothing to do, he accidentally fell to the floor.

"Ow . . . I hope boss didn't get hurt that much."

He caught sight on the contents under the bed. Under there was the Sasuke doll that his one true love gave Naruto during the first day he was welcomed by the Uchiha. He reached for it and removed some of the dust balls collected.

Naru-two felt warm as he embraced the embroidered doll. It was so cute! Probably even cuter than the original. He placed it on top of the wardrobe, where a Naruto doll sat. Theylooked wonderful together.

The clone checked the alarm clock. It was only about one hour until lunchtime. Perfect time to cook lunch! He could bring whatever he cooked to wherever they were then by using the original's memories.

He checked the fridge to look for food he can cook with to make a meal. There were only ingredients for Salmon Nigiri.

He took out the salmon and a bowl of takeout sticky rice from Ichiraku. He worked at the mini-counter that they took from the Uchiha household.

He tried cutting the salmon. It was no problem until he noticed that he had diagonal uneven cuts. He was stupid enough to try and fix the thin slices.

And sure enough, in the first cut that he tried to fix, blood was dripping from his thumb. He bandaged his thumb using his clothes. He ripped off enough cloth to wrap his thumb.

"I was so careless . . ." He thought of giving up so he wouldn't risk hurting the original. But what if they wouldn't eat anything? He certainly did not want to give up!

He sliced the rest and made ten slices. It looked bad and uneven, but it was something.

As for the rice, he molded it after heating it up. Unfortunately, it was falling apart, no matter how much he tried. But he still tried! And what was there to worry about? The flavor won't be affected anyway.

He balanced the raw salmon on the molds of rice. He noticed that some of the rice molds were not proportional to the salmon in size. He just sighed. It was his first time anyway.

He packed them in a plastic container and connected to the original's mind. Apparently, the original was tied to a wooden log. There were orders that he shouldn't eat. He figured he should still go, because Sasuke had nothing to eat also.

He ran off and located the original's chakra in an open field. He rushed to the best routes. Using the original's ears, Sakura tried offering Sasuke her found, instantly making the clone jealous. But Sasuke refused and said that he was waiting for someone.

* * *

Sasuke almost fell asleep waiting for Naru-two. Fortunately, he was shook awake when Sakura nudged his shoulder and pointed to a running Naru-two.

"Why is there another Naruto?"

"I'll explain later." The sweaty clone heaved in front of Sasuke and handed him the box. "Thanks, dobe."

He opened the box to see horribly made Nigiri. The clone smiled in apology. The tied-up Naruto grunted at the clone in annoyance. There was a piece of cloth bandaged on his thumb. So _that's_ why he felt stung in the middle of the trial.

"Hey Sasuke, can you gimme some of that?"

Sasuke picked up one of the molds. The rice started falling immediately and the salmon was too big. And why was there a shade of red on the rice? He glared at the clone for an answer. Naru-two felt discouraged.

"I tried making Nigiri . . ." The copy looked on the ground in shame. "I don't know how to do it. I mean, it looks _really_ simple to make, but I'm just not a clone for cooking. And I cut my thumb in the process. I really don't know how to do it. Sorry if I made you bad food . . ."

Naru-two sighed and walked away, disappointed with himself. Naruto looked at Sasuke, feeling the emotions of the clone. He needed comforting.

Sasuke ran to the clone and gave him a surprise hug. The clone suddenly felt warm and safe in Sasuke's arms.

"At least you did your best, you good-for-nothing clone. I'm not saying Sakura-chan's cooking is bad, but I'd rather eat something low quality that was made by you than eat something that fills me up that was made by Sakura."

Naru-two's face brightened. "You're not mad at me?" Sasuke wiped a little teardrop from the clone's eye.

"Why would I be mad at you? You did the most you can. And you're a cute crybaby. And you're Naruto."

Naru-two chuckled and nuzzled Sasuke's nose. "Thank you."

Sasuke pushed the clone away and commanded, "Now go back home and rest up. Naruto and I want some tonkatsu tonight. You buy the chicken at the market. Think you can handle it?"

The clone stood straight and saluted to Sasuke. "Yes sir! I won't let you down sir!"


	12. Gifts

**AN: Alright, I did notice that I've been writing Sasuke more dominant than I intend him to. I have to work with that _and_ want to work with that. It feels more appropriate that way. Thanks for the reviews for showing me the light! As for the people who feel cheated because they wanted NaruSasu, I'm so sorry! You can still stay if you want. I mean, they're still paired together.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and please R &R! Next chapters will be on the first C-rank mission of Team 7! Woo! Land of the Waves, here we come!**

 **(Also, who can guess where I got Sasuke's clothes from?)**

* * *

It's been a few days since Team 7 was solidified. Naruto and Sasuke had just finished another D-rank mission and invited Kakashi to their apartment to have him check up on Naru-two. When they returned home, they found the clone reviewing some of the sloppy notes Naruto took down during the Academy.

"What the . . ." Sasuke, dumbfounded, stared at the clone and blinked his eyes repeatedly. "I think I need glasses." Even Naruto and Kakashi were surprised. So that's the reason why old bits of information about ninjas started filling up in Naruto's head during the mission.

Naru-two took notice of them and gave them a thumbs-up with a smile so gentle. Sasuke blushed. It was always that smile that got him when they were younger.

"You guys are back—dattebayo! You even brought in Kakashi-sensei! Hi, sensei!" The clone waved at Kakashi. The jonin couldn't help but wave back. This wasn't that stubborn, determined Naruto he always saw. It was probably another side of Naruto. He knew Naruto was childish, but the original was an annoying level of childish. This one was cute childish.

"Hello there." The trio entered. Naruto ran to his clone and gave a quick fist-bump. Both of them giggled in a playful tone. Well, the clone _is_ still Naruto.

"You got that message that we're bringing Kakashi-sensei here to check on your longevity, right?"

"Yeah."

Naru-two was originally scared. He wanted to be oblivious of his longevity so he wouldn't have sleepless nights, counting how many days were left.

"Well, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. He left the use of honorifics after the Uchiha Incident, but Naruto kept on reminding him to use them too. It was hypocritical. Naruto rarely even used honorifics.

Kakashi sighed and scratched his silver hair. "It's pretty obvious, based on the amount chakra around him, he was purposely meant to have longevity. He still inherits some traits of a normal clone, like he can be released by the original and once he is damaged, he disappears in a puff of smoke. But for this one, you used up way too much chakra. The only way he could disappear is if he is released, or is damaged in a fatal level."

There was still an elephant in the room that Naruto wanted answers from.

And Kakashi answered it for him.

"You complained to me, during the bell test, that in the middle of it, you felt a stinging sensation from your thumb that came from Naru-two. Shadow clones are not meant to transmit their pain to the original."

Naruto's eyes opened so wide that one could see the veins.

"So if Naru-two dies, I . . . die?" Fear stuck to all the genin in the room. Sasuke would _not_ allow that to happen.

"Yes."

The clone felt heavy inside, as if an anvil was placed inside his heart. He was _nothing_ but a clone that was placing a risk on killing the original. His face started twitching, trying not to cry. Naruto felt the clone's emotions and buried him in his arm.

"Don't feel bad, me. We can find a way to cut off our life connections and get you your own life without taking me with you."

Kakashi looked to the side. "Naruto, there is no way that is possible. It's either you use too much chakra to have a clone that risks your own life, or you use the chakra to create a clone that won't take up too much time before it disappears."

Silence reigned on the room. Sasuke, Naruto, and the clone were in low spirits. Kakashi thought he'd built enough tension to give them the relief they needed.

"But let me tell you this: Everyone clone is different from each other." That massively threw everyone off in the room. What was Kakashi saying?

"All of their traits are the same, but their consciousnesses are different. Get that?" Naruto still did not understand, so Kakashi had to explain further. "You can never summon again the clone you've used without a special hand seal and a bit of sacrifice. Yes, all the other clones would inherit the memories of one clone, but not the actual experience."

Naruto kept nodding. He tried his best to understand. Kakashi told him to make one clone and punch it and he obliged. Then Kakashi told him to summon one again.

Kakashi asked the clone, "Do you remember getting punched?"

The new clone answered, "Yes, but I wasn't the one punched, sensei."

"Good."

The clone nodded and was released by Naruto. The jinchuriki finally understood.

"So sensei, there's a hand seal for that?"

"Yes. It's pretty much the same, but your right fingers are the one horizontal and at the back." Before Naruto was able to do that, Kakashi stopped him right on his tracks. "But first, you have to draw out your blood first. It's basically like summoning jutsu, which I expect you to not know yet, but with a specific clone, so you need not a scroll for a contract."

Kakashi grabbed a kunai in his ninja tool pocket and carefully cut Naruto's thumb. Blood slowly washed out. "Then you mark the clone's forehead with the blood and voila, you've got a specific clone you can summon. It would even retain the chakra levels that it has. Try it out."

Naru-two bravely put on a happy smile. Even the infinite clones residing in Naruto's soul weren't aware of something like that. The clone puffed away in a cloud as Naruto weaved the special hand seal. Naruto repeated the same thing and Naru-two came back.

"Whoa . . ." the clone remarked, feeling replenished. "That's so amazing. Good thing there's something like that."

Sasuke wasn't as anxious anymore. There was a lesser risk of losing Naruto then. He watched Kakashi impatiently walk to the door. The raven ran and opened it.

"Thanks for havin' you here, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi waved back, reading an Icha Icha issue, without looking back. Sasuke closed the door and dived into the comfort of the bed. Naru-two requested to be released.

"Aww . . . Why?"

The clone shrugged. "I just want to sleep in your mind for a while. And . . ." The clone crawled to Naruto to whisper, "I borrowed a book from the library and put it on your jackets. You and Sasuke might wanna have some time alone this afternoon." Sasuke wondered what the two were talking about.

Naruto agreed and released the clone. He plopped down on Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, the bed felt a bit smaller than it should be. Naruto suggested taking the bed from where they lived and placing it there. Sasuke didn't argue with the idea, but planned to do that the day after.

Naruto got up and bounced around to stretch his legs. Sasuke picked up the notebook Naru-two was reading. He tried reading Naruto's notes. Everything was an _explosion_. Unrelated topics were here and there and Naruto didn't even connect some of those. No wonder he had to ask help from Sasuke. At least Naruto pulled through and got straight A's in written exams. Sasuke flung the notebook on the bed and took a nap. So much time used for a D-rank mission. The sun was already setting.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"I'm trying to sleep, dobe."

Naruto ignored this and poked his chest. Sasuke had vicious intent in his eyes. They weren't threatening to Naruto. He had already endured the strictness of Fugaku Uchiha, so he wouldn't be intimidated. Plus, if anything, when Naruto was mad, his eyes were the ones that scared Sasuke, because they were cold and metallic blue and that looked intimidating when he's angry.

"There's gonna be a fireworks display later that was rumored to be an hour long. It is supposed to be a graduation gift to the new ninjas." Naruto flushed and scratched his cheek. "I was wondering if you feel like . . . going on a date. And I even know the perfect venue for that."

Sasuke grunted as he got off the bed. "Fuck me. Where are you planning to watch?"

"Y'know . . . the usual Hokage Rock."

"Fine. We'd probably get another D-rank mission tomorrow anyway. Might as well do something to excite things up."

With that, Sasuke drifted off to a short nap. Since it was a date, Naruto wanted to wear fashionable clothes. During his recent birthday, the Third Hokage gave him a gray tracksuit with three long black stripes on the sleeves and black pants. He paired it off with a fishnet top that also came with those.

He felt a bumpy protrusion on the hem of the tracksuit. There were the letters "M.N." stitched. Were they initials? Naruto dismissed something small of a detail.

"I look so awesome . . ." remarked Naruto as he glanced at his reflection at the mirror. "I should take a bath first." Naruto hung his clothes, stripped down to his boxers and went inside the bathroom to take a quick lather.

Sasuke was disturbed from his sleep as he heard constant tapping on the window. He wanted to get under this one. He looked outside and there was Konohamaru, crouching on the platform. He opened the window with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke, is Konohamaru there?" Naruto asked from the bath.

"Yeah!" replied Sasuke.

"Tell him I can't teach him today."

Sasuke told what Naruto asked him to say. Konohamaru shook his head.

"I'm not planning on mentoring today, Sasuke-san. I was told by Grandpa to drop a graduation gift for you." Konohamaru was holding a simple box. He handed it to Sasuke who thanked the kid. The youngster ran away to meet with Udon and Moegi.

Sasuke shook the box. Not much sound in it. It was pretty light.

"What the hell am I doing? Gotta open it to know what's in the box."

Inside it was a black tank top, a purple buttoned shirt with the signature long collar, a pair of green pants, and a necklace with an inverted Uchiha crest. Sasuke was not sure whether it was a hideous attire or dating-material clothes.

"I'm not a fucking eggplant, geez."

Sasuke pictured himself wearing that. It wasn't half-bad. It just doesn't emphasize Sasuke, but he'll take whatever was given to him.

Naruto exited the bathroom, dripping. Sasuke took his turn and tried to take a bath as quickly as he could. Naruto glanced at the box that Sasuke got.

"From Lord Third . . ." Naruto sighed helplessly. "I think he knows. He has a crystal ball to see stuff. He should know by now."

Naruto got dressed enthusiastically with his new clothes. They had some weird effect on him. It's like he had already worn it for a long time. He sat on the bed and waited. If the Third was watching them . . .

He glared at the ceiling and shouted, "Hey! Old Geezer! You better not tell anybody! Keep that information class-S confidential!"

"Who are you talking to, dobe?!"

"No-one! Just continue taking your bath."

* * *

The Hokage sighed, with Jiraiya watching the scene unfold. His cover has been blown.

"I guess the boy can pick up a few things or two. Maybe he isn't much of a fool as I thought."

"Old man," Jiraiya mumbled, "anyone would pick up something so obvious with what you did. Since when did they start their relationship anyway?"

"Oh . . . it was last winter, in Iruka's party. The ball sent me a bizarre chakra fluctuation. It showed me that it happened to both Naruto and Sasuke. So I checked on them. I watched them do their young love under a mistletoe."

"I see . . ." Jiraiya whipped out a notebook and a pencil and started scribbling furiously. Excitement flared in Jiraiya's eyes. "My muse is knocking on my door! I have to write a novel with the two as inspiration!"

The Hokage groaned and dismissed the image of the orb. He looked at the old sage with passion flowing to his pencil.

"Well, you _are_ my student."

The teacher and student started booming in the room, with perverse thoughts filling up their green-minded heads.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke took their time in trekking the stairs to the Hokage heads, with a futon held by Naruto. The canary kept on staring at his raven. Sasuke felt less restricted with the clothes. Naruto looked away as Sasuke caught him staring.

"You can stare at me all you like. I don't really mind."

Sasuke wasn't the biggest fan of getting stared at. When he was younger, he was already stared at because he was under Itachi's shadow. He thought people would've ignored him when Naruto came, but they just stared at him some more because he always went around with the rejected jinchuriki. He just decided to not care about other people whose names aren't "Naruto." When the villagers saw that Sasuke was giving them less and less attention, they just slowly decreased their staring. And then the Uchiha Incident occurred, which stopped their staring permanently. They didn't want Sasuke to feel ridiculed by their pity. Some also didn't want Sasuke to feel hated on because they can't let go of their theory that the Uchiha had orchestrated the Nine-Tails attack and felt like the Uchiha deserved their massacre. Still, Sasuke was uncomfortable when it came to staring from people who don't know much about him. That's why he didn't like the constant glances of girls in the Academy. He wasn't interested in them. He only cared about his dobe.

The night zephyr stirred across the village, leaves showering the busy place. Sasuke's straight long hair flew along with it. Windy nights were common in the Hidden Leaf, but Sasuke never took these for granted.

Once they had reached the top, they saw several people there already. There were a few food carts there. Shikamaru and Choji were there.

 _Not them again . . ._

. Shikamaru and Choji were sharing a bag of chips. The lovers did their best to avoid them, but they were caught by Shikamaru's sharp eyes.

"It's rude to pretend like you don't know us, you two. But I don't really care." Sasuke sighed and figured that they join the duo. The lackadaisical genius shook his head. "If you're looking for a place to get comfortable and snug, this isn't the place."

Shikamaru winced from what they were wearing. Sasuke looked like he was the type of person to smash his crush's window to get their attention and perform a badly planned serenade. Meanwhile, Naruto looked like he was tasked to go to a rescue mission, take the hostage, and then fall in love as they return to the village.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "You're the only ones we know here."

Choji chimed in, mouth still full. "Ino's with us."

"And you wouldn't want her to know that you two are dating, because Sasuke, she is dripping with disgusting lust on you."

"Sasuke, she has no idea you're in love . . . with . . ." Choji managed to stop himself upon seeing Ino, excited to know who Sasuke's crush was. Shikamaru and Choji gulped as she walked to them.

She asked, all flowers in the spring, "In love with who, Choji?"

Without even letting the tension build up, Shikamaru answered, "Sasuke's in love with his little brother."

Sasuke cursed himself for leaving his ninja tools at home. He could've slit Shikamaru's right on the spot. Choji held on to his chips, bracing for impact. Naruto wrapped himself in the futon, hiding himself from possible catastrophe.

Unexpectedly, out of all the million possibilities, Ino shrugged. "I kinda knew that already."

One word was on everybody's minds when those words left her tongue.

 _What?_

Ino snickered and shook her head, "You two are obviously in love with each other. I clarified myself when you two had your Pocky incident in the ninja orientation." Her eyes glittered. "I've never seen such passion in a kiss _that_ instant!" She nodded her head to the two Uchiha. "I totally support you two."

Shikamaru's eyes were so open that they were threatening to roll off. She wasn't mad when someone else stole her childhood crush? Shikamaru was definitely dreaming. Choji was so surprised he goddamn stopped eating for ten seconds.

For ten solid seconds.

She nodded to Sasuke. "If you two need love counseling, just come to me and I'll give you advice for the right price! And I'd throw in some flowers with that! Please stop by at Yamanaka Flowers and I hope you two have a good life together as a couple!"

Shikamaru thought, _Tsk. Ads are getting smarter._

"Uh . . . huh . . ." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto thanked the trio and walked off to the Fourth Hokage's face. When they were out of earshot, Ino's head turned to the duo, tears in her eyes.

"When will I ever find someone whose skin is as beautiful as Sasuke's? Hair as black and silky as Sasuke's? Onyx eyes as Sasuke's? Body as sexy as Sasuke's?"

Shikamaru stood up to comfort her. What a drag. Comforting a girl was not his forte. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, Ino."

"But none as perfect as Sasukeeeeeee!"

Naruto and Sasuke waited for the fireworks to start. The blond had his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Heh. I remember when we were kids. I was the one who would sleep on you back then. But now, your idiotic head is crushing me."

"It's just 'cuz you're taller than I am. If I get taller than you, I bet you'd be sleeping on me for days."

"That's true," Sasuke admitted. Naruto chuckled.

A ball of sparks suddenly burst to the sky without warning and exploded with red and green. Sasuke wanted to cover his ears, but didn't want to ruin the date for Naruto. The jinchuriki marveled at the fantastic and colorful sight.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, as more fireworks painted the sky. He pulled on Sasuke's tank top to get his attention. "Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage and they're gonna throw even bigger display than this one—dattebayo!"

Sasuke grinned at Naruto, with a hint of doubt inside. He full-on supported Naruto's dream to become Kage, and he was amazed by Naruto's dedication. What threw him off was the possibility that Naruto would have too many duties in his hands to spend time with Sasuke. He wanted to keep those thoughts safe in a vault in his mind, but they always resurface.

"Y-yeah. You're gonna be a great Hokage. The best Hokage out of all the Kage in the past and in the future. No-one will ever beat you."

They saw one of the vendors, walking around and selling his cotton candy. Sasuke gestured at him to come to them. He approached them with a smile on his face. The creases on his face made him look old, even if he was probably twenty.

"What would you two youngsters like?"

Sasuke pointed at the blue one and got it, still lying down. As he reached down on his pocket to get the money, the vendor stopped him.

"That one's on the house. You two seem to be enjoying the fireworks too much to be distracted by tiny expenses such as these. Go on and watch."

And then the vendor just walked away, without waiting for gratitude. Sasuke took a few seconds to get back and watch the show. Naruto took a bite off the fluffy sweet but took a large hunk of it. He turned to Sasuke for help. Sasuke ripped the chunk and tasted the melting sugar in his tongue. Sasuke took a bite of the candy. Naruto noticed some dark blue sugar coating Sasuke's lips.

"Your lips are dirty."

"Hmm?"

"Let me uh . . . clean that up for you."

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke's face and overwhelmed Sasuke's lips with his lips. He sucked every single cell of sugar and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. They tasted the tingle from the cotton candy and their spit. It was astounding.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and Sasuke gently kept his hand on Naruto's chest as they continued kissing. Sasuke felt Naruto's skin through the fishnet shirt. As soon as Sasuke started struggling for air, Naruto slowed his pace and stopped. Then to make sure he got Sasuke's lips perfectly clean, he licked Sasuke's smooth lips continuously, like a cat. The whisker marks made Sasuke think it was appropriate.

"Wow. You have to find a way to taste my lips, huh?" Sasuke chuckled placed his hand between Naruto's fishnet shirt and tracksuit. "Come on. My lips have been cracking these past few days."

* * *

After the fireworks display, Sasuke tried reading to Naruto the book his clone borrowed. The author was Jiraiya. Minutes after, both of them got drowsy and dozed off, still on the Fourth's face.

The cotton candy vendor approached them and lifted them. His partner approached him and said, "Do you want me to transport them back to their house?"

"Yes, that would be a pleasure."

In a spiraling motion, they were teleported back home. The vendor put them on the bed.

"What a peculiar relationship."

"I've always seen these two to be together like this. They have always been inseparable. Oh." He took notice of the book that dropped to the floor and picked it up. The very first sentence of the novel was:

 **Love will always rule this world of chaos and calamity.**

"Utter crap," mumbled the partner. "It's all about power."

"Stop. You don't want to wake them up." He set the book on the two sleeping genin.

"Of course. Just a reminder, you have to keep your end of the bargain."

"Hmph. Spying on that snake won't be too hard anyways. A good deal I can get from visiting my two little brothers."


	13. Rivals In Love

**AN: Warning: Lemon!**

 **Woo! I hope you like this chapter and please rate and review blah blah blah. Bye!**

A slash mark was created as Sasuke reached his peak on his training with Naruto. He jumped back down and looked at the determined Naruto. He took little time to get his chakra flow right and transfer it to his feet.

"You are one crazy little brother."

"More or less, yeah."

"You almost jeopardized the mission, stabbed yourself to get poison out of your wound, and then say that you will never lose to me. Are we in some stupid sibling rivalry now?"

"It's not stupid. You _are_ better than me at a lot of things." Naruto ran one more time, balancing on the tree. He topped his best distance by an inch. "You're smarter, more skilled. You have better chakra control. You have the Sharingan. You can create a proper Fire Ball Jutsu."

Naruto returned his kunai in his pouch, ready to rest. "What am I good at? The only thing I know is that I'm a better kisser than you are," he teased, embarrassing Sasuke until he was red as ripe tomatoes. "Admit it: you don't even use your tongue unless I use mine. You already disregarded rule number one at kissing. And sometimes, you forget to turn your head, so we bump noses. Such a shame."

The taunt made Sasuke tackle Naruto and he gave his brother what he wanted. He thrust at Naruto's mouth forcefully with his tongue, which made Naruto extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke's tongue reached his uvula and tonsils. Naruto pulled away, nearly gagging. Hands on his knees, he breathed in lots of oxygen.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Your tongue—too deep. And it's too quick. It's like a meteorite that hit the planet. You didn't even play Tag with _my_ tongue. And then you used both of your hands to grab my head. Like, hello?! Earth to Sasuke?! I have other body parts—just wanted to let you know."

"I was under pressure! You can't expect me to give you a good kiss in my condition! We aren't even in a kissing mood."

"Alright, fine! Take your time with the kiss."

Sasuke breathed in and took Naruto's criticism in consideration. Some more playing with the tongue. He should probably throw in some biting on the lips. He walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hips and nape, and pulled him closer. Naruto wrapped his arms under Sasuke's armpits.

 _Maybe some tiny kisses first to get him on the mood._

One quick kiss. Turn. One quick kiss. Turn. He repeated that until he could feel Naruto's heat.

 _Naruto's blushing! Yes! Now I . . ._

Sasuke waited for a few seconds to get his tongue in Naruto. He followed what Naruto said and played Tag. He slid his tongue on Naruto's and quickly returned. Naruto's closed eyes smiled mischievously. Naruto tapped Sasuke's tongue and brushed through the back of Sasuke's teeth. Sasuke never expected the brushing to be a turn-on.

He delicately bit Naruto's lower lip, almost making Naruto open his eyes in shock. That caught him off-guard. He tasted the sweat from Sasuke's training. Figuring, he had had enough, he slowly broke the kiss and placed his head down, breathing.

"How was it?"

"Better than . . . last time. But not the best you can do. Probably B-plus."

"Works for me." He pulled up Naruto's head with a smile that could charm someone who lost their feelings. Naruto looked away, trying not to be infatuated by the alluring smile. "We can go for one more if you want to."

Naruto shook his head. He wanted to get back to the point he made.

"Nah. I just wanna keep on talking about the main topic."

"Okay, go on."

"You're better than I am at so many things that it's hard to find even one thing that I'm better than you at. So . . . it hit me that I wanna compete against you."

Sasuke hit his forehead protector on Naruto's and nuzzled their noses.

"Even if we're dating, you're still my little brother. Nothing would make me happier than grant my brother's wishes. So when we get back home after this escort mission, we'll spar every single day together until you get better than I am, okay?"

"Yeah! I won't lose to you, Sasuke—'ttebayo!"

"You better not."

There was a warm feeling in Sasuke's gut. Was this how Itachi felt like when he was taking care of both of them? It was divine. He always saw Naruto as someone who was equal to him—like a twin. But over the years, without Itachi, Naruto had no-one else to be dependent to other than Sasuke. And Sasuke had the desire to fill that need.

Sasuke found it humorous.

Naruto walked to the direction to where they were staying. His feet felt numb after all the chakra build-up, but he pushed forward.

"Come on, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei might get worried if we stay here too late."

"Yeah. I think Kakashi told us that dinner would be around by this time. But I highly doubt that he'd be worried about us."

The conversation just left without a trace. They had nothing to talk about, annoying Naruto. He wanted something to talk about. Boring was not his style.

Recently, after the night during their graduation, Naruto and Sasuke had been _starving_ for each other. They just suppressed their want to touch each other intimately. They promised to limit it, before they were sent to the Land of Waves. They thought of keeping it once after every C-rank mission or above.

But Naruto was Sasuke's drug. And Sasuke was Naruto's drug. They were addicted to each other. Kissing just wasn't enough. They wanted the full package. This had bothered Naruto. He wanted to talk about it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke . . . I've been thinking."

"That's a surprise."

Naruto answered back, in anger, "Go suck a cock, Sasuke!"

"Gladly. Midnight. You up to it?"

Naruto was charmed by Sasuke's romantic wit. He didn't want to answer. He clearly wanted to. Sasuke saw the lust in his eyes. Naruto wouldn't deny it, but he also didn't want to admit it, so he remained silent. Sasuke sighed. Of course he'd do anything to make Naruto happy.

"I know you want to Naruto, and I'll do it. Right at midnight, here in this forest. You got that?"

Warmth spread on Naruto's cheeks. He was ashamed of what might happen. He had been masturbating these past few nights while Sasuke was deep asleep. He still wasn't able to ejaculate. As far as he knew, getting wet was a crucial part of oral sex. He wanted to negotiate with Sasuke.

"I . . . can't even do that yet."

"Can't do what?"

"Um . . . ejaculate. So maybe uh . . . you could get wet with yours and then spray on mine . . . and then you uh . . . you suck."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "Why sound so insecure about it? I mean, you can't ejaculate; I don't know how to suck yet. Why do you have to be insecure about that? Honestly, I'd suck it, wet or not."

Sasuke's words reassured Naruto. He sighed and took his big brother's wrist. He could still feel the pulse of Sasuke through his wrist protectors.

"Damn it!"

Naruto felt Sasuke's weight fall. He stumbled on his knees. Naruto pulled him up and slung his arm on his own shoulders. Naruto's feet were stepping on millions of needles. He ignored it to prove Sasuke he was strong for him. He glanced at Sasuke's feet. They were limp and dragging.

"You wouldn't be carrying me if you told me Sakura's tips."

"Why the hell would I tell my rival?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto's feet were just as beat. He stifled his laugh. "I get that you're my Aniki, but come on. You could've asked Sakura by yourself. I never knew you're just as pathetic as I thought, big bro."

 _Ah, you're trying to prove that you're stronger. Good one._

Naruto slumped to the wooden floor, his body screaming from the pain. Sasuke didn't feel like he could move at all. The others were already eating, but it looked like they had just started. Sakura tried to offer her help to them but they refused. They crawled to the remaining chairs facing each other and struggled to sit.

"You two overdid yourselves."

"Really?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "I never noticed, Kakashi."

They were served porridge, rice, and bread. The two wolfed down the food as rapidly as possible with the goal to get stronger in mind.

 _Ugh,_ Sakura thought, _boys and their stupid competitions. What makes this worse is that they're brothers._

The two asked for seconds. Then thirds. Sakura had lost count. And every time they finished, they tried vomiting the food out. She noticed Inari constantly glancing at a picture on the wall. A part of it was ripped off. The part ripped off was the upper half of a man. Once she finished her food, she decided to point this out.

The whole room turned silent. Tazuna answered that it was Inari's stepfather, Kaiza. The young boy exited the room from the mention of his father, with Tsunami, his mother, going after him. Tazuna narrated them the story of Kaiza, from saving Inari from drowning to his execution in front of all the people of the Land of the Waves.

"After his death, Inari never believed in the existence of heroes anymore."

After having heard the story, Naruto balled his fists and attempted to stand. His empathy for Inari overwhelmed him.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned, "now's not the time to be upset."

"I'm not."

Sakura observed Naruto. It didn't take a genius to know that he was troubled.

"I'll . . . go train. Sasuke, same spot as before."

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded. "It would be best if you take a break."

Naruto left the house without a word. Sasuke took some of Naruto's food and consumed it. He trudged to his room that he requested to share with Naruto. He opened his sleeping bag and lied down.

Sasuke pondered on Naruto's reaction.

 _He's already lost two fathers and two mothers . . . Any more emotional stress and he'd break, the same as I had. But knowing him, he won't be upset about it. What's in your mind, Naruto?_

Sasuke looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It was already ten. Midnight. He was looking forward for that. It took an hour of sleep to recover.

As soon as he woke up, he left the room to discuss some matters with Kakashi. He knocked on the door and was allowed in.

"Did you have a good rest, Sasuke?" Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha on his sleeping bag. Sasuke stared at his covered eye.

"Kakashi, only members of my clan have the Sharingan. Explain."

Kakashi handed Sasuke the book he was reading. "Have you read that issue? It's more well-written than I thought."

"Your eye."

Kakashi stared at the forest from afar. "I wonder how Naruto is doing. Go check up on him, Sasuke."

Sasuke smashed his hand on the wall. "I have no interest in your book and I'm sure Naruto is just fine! Now, don't beat around the bush and tell me how you got that!"

"Sasuke, it just happened."

"Lie! I deserve the truth, Kakashi! You—"

Kakashi raised his hand at him to stop. "You should learn that some stones are better off unturned. Some stones are too heavy to turn. Some have worms and moss under them. Some are just fine to turn."

"And this stone is one of them! Why do you have the Sharingan?"

Kakashi sighed. "Would a clue satiate your curiosity?"

Sasuke took a moment to think. It was an all-or-nothing situation. He decided to accept Kakashi's offer.

"The clue . . . there is a Naruto I was grouped with when I was training. That's all." Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke. A Shadow Clone.

Sasuke was determined to turn this stone, with the simple clue he had. But he felt hungry. Hungry for Naruto.

Sasuke found Naruto smirking on a wide branch. It wasn't the one they had as their goal, but it was about a foot more than they've reached. There was a makeshift hammock made of tarp, tied on two trees. He concentrated his chakra to his feet and ran for the branch. When he lost his chakra control, Naruto caught him and lifted him up. The branch was wide that it assured Sasuke that they won't fall.

"You found a good tree." He kissed Naruto's forehead. He wasn't moving much. "Are you still bummed by the story? We could skip for tonight."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I think I'll feel better if you show me your appetite for popsicles."

Sasuke chuckled removed his shorts and shirt and hung it on the branch. He hungrily ripped off Naruto's pants, jacket, and fishnet shirt. He took Naruto in the hammock, only with their boxers, and lied down.

"How'd you get this hammock?"

"I borrowed . . . stole a large piece of tarp on the bridge. I thought that it would be more exciting if we're hanging mid-air."

"Fuck me." Sasuke tore Naruto's boxers off to see his already-erect penis. "You're actually using your brain for once." He got off from his own boxers. Naked, he stroked on Naruto's dick continuously until it got erect. Naruto was already sweaty.

"Naruto, work with me. Listen." And listen he did. "If I get tired from masturbating, you swoop in and substitute for me, okay? Teamwork. And then maybe I'd give you one even if you can't ejaculate yet. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it."

Sasuke started pumping up and down on his erect penis. Naruto touched some of his erogenous zones to get him going. Sasuke give tiny pecks to Naruto's lips. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was getting slower, so he did as he was told and gave Sasuke a handy, as hard as he could. For a minute, Sasuke was able to rest his arm and started masturbating on his own.

"Should I summon Naru-two?"

Sasuke shook his head and kept on pumping. When he started to get that tingly feeling, he directed his penis to Naruto's and ejaculated hot semen. Breathing deeply, he slid to get his mouth in front of Naruto's penis, wet from his own product.

Sasuke wrapped his arm on Naruto's manhood and started sucking on the tip, making Naruto moan passionately. Pleasure exploded in Naruto's senses. He grabbed on the two ends of the hammock and held on for dear life.

The giver cocked his head back and forth, with the same rate as he did when they had a threesome. Naruto gritted his teeth as his body felt sluggish.

The semen tasted sweet for Sasuke. He wondered what Naruto's would taste like in the future. Because he was looking forward for his revenge on Naruto after this. He pulled out and licked the whole rod.

"Fuck, Kami-sama!"

No way would Sasuke drink that much cum. He spit some of it out. He knew didn't take out everything and he would swallow some of it. He didn't mind. He just minded the amount. Sasuke crawled up and lied down next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and gave a vacuum-cleaning kiss on Sasuke's lips. He enthusiastically licked some of the semen and swallowed it. He thought he would be disgusted, but still tried.

"I don't want to get left out, y'know."

"Yeah. When we know you can ejaculate, we're gonna do it together then you spray on me and then it's your turn to suck on mine with the combination of both of our produce, okay?"

Naruto nodded and closed in on Sasuke. There were zero layers of clothing protecting them. There were zero layers that were keeping them from showing how much they yearned for each other. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's nose.

"I love you so much, dobe."

"Yeah." Naruto almost forgot what he wanted to tell Sasuke. He breathed in, nervous. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you . . . want to have maybe . . . have sex more than just after a C-rank mission? You know . . . maybe like twice a week?"

Sasuke laughed and put his leg on Naruto. "Why wouldn't I?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Sasuke more than his prescribed intake.

"Naruto, we should head back to the house."

Naruto rejected, saying that he wanted to train. Sasuke understood and got dressed with Naruto. They got done and kissed each other one last time.

"See you in the morning, dobe," said Sasuke, walking away.

"Good night."

After running up the tree for about ten times, Naruto cut himself and summoned Naru-two.

"At your service, boss! What do you want me to do?"

Naruto chuckled and fist-bumped his copy. "I just need someone to talk to."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna get bored. Maybe . . . how many clones are there living inside me?"

Naru-two spread his arms widely. "We are more than the population of the whole ninja world! Your vision would be full of Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, and Naruto!"

"Oh . . . so you have a community?"

Naru-two nodded. "Yep! And I'm their Kagekage!"

"Kagekage? What's that?"

"It's kind of like the Hokage, but for the clones! They picked me because I'm the strongest out of all of them!"

"Are the other clones jealous of you?"

"No, of course not! The original Naruto doesn't have much jealousy in his mind, so we don't have jealousy on ours."

"Huh . . . so what do my clones do?"

"Oh, we pull pranks." Naruto looked to the side, not surprised. "We eat clone ramen and . . ." Naru-two blushed and whispered, "We use Transformation Jutsu to turn into Sasuke and then we do it. Sometimes, we even do it collectively. You'll turn crazy when you see how big our sex pile is."

Naruto started feeling guilty of how perverted he was. "And how big is it?"

"It's as big as Sakura-chan's forehead."

The two laughed with each other, enjoying the extra company. Naruto still had Inari's words in mind.

"Hey . . . do you . . . do I . . . do we believe that heroes exist?"


	14. Ungrateful Bastard

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter and please rate and review!**

* * *

Naruto was disturbed in his sleep with a gently tap on his shoulder. He pushed the soft hand away, wanting more rest. He smacked his lips, still lusting for Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke . . . Five more minutes and I'll get back to training. I'll make out with you when I wanna wake up."

The meddler chuckled. "I'm not this Sasuke you are talking about." Their voice was high and weak, unlike Sasuke's apathetic tone. Naruto opened one of his heavy eyes to see who was there.

He saw a marvelous spectacle. Their skin looked so smooth and pale, but the blackness of their hair contrasted that. Naruto would admit that they were beautiful, but he was too bothered to. He rolled to face the ground.

"I'm not interested in you, sis. I'm already dating someone."

"And are you dating this Sasuke-san? The name sounds so boyish."

"Yeah . . ." Naruto sat up. He admitted, "He is a boy. What's it to ya?"

They ruffled Naruto's messy blond hair. Somehow, Naruto had always loved these. They felt like painkillers and massages on his head.

"I was just wondering why a young, manly boy like you would go for other boys."

"Look, sis." Naruto smacked his fist to the ground in response. "Do you have something against couples like us?"

"No, I—!"

"I love him and I'll do anything to protect him from anyone who means trouble—especially from people like you—dattebayo!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and looked away from them. The meddler giggled and picked up an herb plant to put in his basket.

"I'm not against anything. My head just thought stereotypically."

Naruto watched the stranger pick up some plants. He decided to do that right thing and helped them pick up the plants.

"You're training, right?"

"Yeah, so I can get stronger—'ttebayo!"

"Why do you want to become stronger?"

Naruto was silenced by that question. He knew he wanted to become stronger to become Hokage—but the execution of the question made him thoughtful. He waited for the stranger to talk.

"Of course," they continued, "you have your dreams and aspirations that are revolving around your own wants; that's why you want to become stronger. But deep down inside . . . you want to become stronger because you want to protect this Sasuke. You can't deny that." The stranger looked at the green grass, somber. "A person becomes strong when they have the deepest desire to protect someone."

Naruto's whole body stopped as soon as he heard those words. He could feel his pulse resonating. He smiled and handed the herb.

"You're right, sis!" Naruto caught the stranger's reminiscent eyes. As if there was an image flashing to those eyes. The blissful smile was lying. "What happened to you, sis?"

They gulped and inhaled deeply. "I believe it's only fair to tell you who I protect, since you've told me yours."

"You . . . love someone?"

The stranger blushed and fixed their hair behind their ear. "I'm in the same situation you are in. In love with someone of the same gender."

Naruto was surprised that this person was gay, like he was.

"So who is she?"

The stranger chuckled, confusing Naruto. "Not quite the right question."

Naruto was allotted a whole minute to process what the stranger said. He thought as much as he could. When he came to a moment of clarification, his eyes almost popped out.

"You're a man?!"

"Yes, I am."

Naruto was rolling on the ground, mind blown by the realization. "You're way prettier than everyone I know!"

"Teehee—it's in the blood, I think."

"Well, go on! I wanna know!"

He loved the enthusiastic presence of Naruto. A counterbalance to his quiet life. He recalled the most important memories of his early life and made a summary about it.

"I was all alone and dying when I was a kid. I didn't know what to do. I . . ." He thought of a lie to twist his story. "I did some bad things and then I became poor. I didn't have anyone to help me because . . . my parents were in another country. Then someone took me in and we lived together up to now. If it weren't for him, I won't be here at all. To pay him back for his kindness, I am always there for him."

"Have you told him that you love him?"

He blushed and played with his hair. "Soon. Maybe—"

"USURATONKATCHI!"

Naruto's heart skipped at least four beats as he heard Sasuke's thundering voice. He was gripping on four kunai between his fingers. In his other hand was cooked fish. Naruto's mouth could've watered if he hadn't felt like pissing his pants. Naruto's acquaintance was amused.

"Sasuke, I can explain!" Naruto backed down as his angry brother towered over him with weapons, ready for spilling blood and skewering him into Naruto-kebab.

"Explain why you're out alone in the woods with a girl." A kunai's cold sharp tip swept through the whisker marks.

"First of all, he's a boy!" That made it worse. Naruto was gay. Or at least demisexual, but Sasuke didn't understand that. "Second, we were just talking about how much I care about you!" Naruto looked at the stranger for confirmation. He nodded.

"It's true. He's already a stronger ninja than you think, because he cares deeply of you, Sasuke-san. And he has the potential to grow infinitely powerful with his dedication to you."

Sasuke believed every word they said and sighed. He put the weapons away and handed him the fish he was holding. Naruto devoured it as quickly as he could.

"I believe I must be off now. So long . . . I didn't quite get your name."

Naruto pointed at himself with a smile. "I'm Naruto!"

"Ah, Naruto. You can call me 'Yuki.'"

They shook hands and Yuki left, with his basket full of herbs. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, pinching off a portion of the fish.

"How did your training go?"

"I spent a few hours. My feet still feel sluggish—dattebayo."

Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead grumpily. Naruto released an "Ow" and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't talk about your personal life to strangers like that."

"But what is he gonna do about it? It's not like he's gonna use it against me or anything."

"Still. It's me you're talking about. For that, you have to tell me the tips Sakura gave you."

"Aww . . . do I really have to?"

"You want us to be rivals? Then at least be fair with me."

Naruto pouted, squinting his eyes. Sasuke gave him a convincing kiss straight to the whiskers, where Naruto liked non-lips kissing the most. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's lap and tickled his chin.

"She just said that since chakra is spiritual energy, you gotta relax. That's it."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto's tree. He was a few steps away from the goal already. Sasuke didn't want to lose. He did as Naruto told him and concentrated the chakra on his feet. He sped through the tree, with the desire to reach the goal.

Naruto nibbled on his fish while watching Sasuke work. Seeing Sasuke, he didn't want to get left out, so he mustered up his strength to stand. He jogged to the tree and controlled his chakra. He took tiny steps from jogging.

 _You're almost there, dattebayo!_

In his second try, he was able to reach the branch, but he stole a glance at Sasuke, and he saw that he missed his stepping and fall. Using his inner instincts, he rocketed off the tree and grabbed Sasuke mid-air, using the tree to absorb all the shock. With that, burning pain spread on his right ankle and he jumped down. He made sure that Sasuke wouldn't get hit on the ground too hard.

"You dobe!" Sasuke attempted to stand, but he had twisted his left ankle when he lost his footing. He immediately fell, kneeling. "Great, now we're both injured."

Those words rang violently in Naruto's ears. Naruto growled and snapped at Sasuke. "Can't you at least give me a _thank you_ for saving you from a bigger injury?!"

Sasuke flared up and spat, "I didn't need saving! I could've landed on my back from that distance and still be fine!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and tried standing up. As soon as he was standing on his two legs, searing hot pain racked his mind, and he stumbled to the ground, some plants shoved on his mouth. Sasuke harrumphed and was able to limp, having a lesser injury. He walked around and in no time, he was able to walk at a normal pace. Meanwhile, Naruto was still unable to get up. Sasuke didn't mind the injured.

"You would still be able to walk if you didn't save me, dobe."

Naruto started quivering from the pain. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk for a little while, so he closed his eyes and tried to enter the realm of sleep. Before he was about to lose consciousness, he watched Sasuke, who was nearing his goal. He covered his eyes with his arm.

"Ungrateful bastard."

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he estimated that the time was a few minutes of full night. Mosquitoes were buzzing around and crickets were chirping. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He tried standing up, but he stumbled in agonizing pain.

"Damn it all!" Crystalline tears shone as the moonlight reached them. He balanced on his uninjured foot and hopped off. Naruto noticed a few fireflies around, but he didn't mind them.

"I'll get there . . . mph—in no time."

He accidentally put too much weight on his uninjured foot, making him hop very quickly and lose balance. He smashed his fist to the ground in frustration and cursed to the sky.

Just when he was about to throw the towel and give it a day, he heard the footsteps nearby. He took out his kunai and waited. He didn't want to get ambushed. Not tonight. He didn't want to die while in an injury. That's a humiliating death.

When he was going to throw his kunai, a displeased Sasuke appeared. He walked over to Naruto and kneeled. Naruto's words were stuck on his throat. He didn't know what he had to say. Sasuke forced bitter food pills in Naruto's mouth, to quicken his regeneration and gave him a piggyback. Sasuke didn't speak for the whole time.

Naruto felt his rage bubble and threw a fit on Sasuke.

"Where were you?! You already got me injured and you're just gonna leave me the whole day like that?! What happened to 'I'll do anything for you,' huh?! What happened to 'I'll never leave your side,' Sasuke?! We promised that! Did you forget?! I—"

"Ungrateful bastard."

The voice of Sasuke was so powerful that all the chirping of the crickets stopped all at once. All of the curses that Naruto wanted to throw stopped all at once. When he had silenced himself, he realized that Sasuke's shoulder was getting wet from his tears. He clawed on Sasuke's chest and calmed himself down.

"I got you dango on the way here. It was more pricey than normal because of how poor the people are, but I managed." He popped a stick on Naruto's mouth. "That ought to shut you up, usuratonkatchi."

Naruto slowly bit through the dango. It did take out the bitter taste of the pills but . . .

"Is it good?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head in response. It was so cold that it felt refrigerated. The balls weren't as big as they were supposed to be. But he was so hungry that he felt like he could wolf down a hundred of those.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto shivered and held on tighter to Sasuke. "I feel cold."

"Hold on." Sasuke weaved the hand signs for Will-O'-Wisp jutsu and spat out one weak fireball. He controlled the heat for it to have a comforting effect. He controlled it to warm every part of Naruto's body. He learned how to control it using his mind.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

Naruto caught sight of a orange glow from one of the trees. It was glowing softly. He nudged at Sasuke.

"Can you take me to that firefly, my royal steed?"

Sasuke sighed helplessly and carried him there. Naruto allowed the bug to crawl on his finger. It stood out from all of the fireflies with green light.

"It's so weird. This is the only orange firefly I've seen around." He poked at Sasuke repeatedly. Sasuke grumbled.

"You want me to catch orange fireflies, don't you?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke continued walking.

"I'll get some for you when everyone's asleep. For now, we gotta get you back."

Naruto coughed. He wanted to tell something to Sasuke, but he was afraid that Sasuke would go ballistic on him. Sasuke caught Naruto looking down. Knowing Naruto, he always looked down when he wanted to say something.

"What do you have in mind?"

"But you might get mad if—"

"I don't get mad when you say it. You have to understand. You're the only one I have, Naruto. I won't get mad at you unless you do something that would _really_ tick my nerves off."

"This could tick your nerves off."

"You never know until you try."

"Fine." Naruto took a deep breath and buried his head on Sasuke's clothes. He wanted to muffle the sound as much as he can. "When we're not making out and stuff like that . . . you make an incredible Itachi."

Naruto gulped and waited for Sasuke to respond. He knew that he shouldn't have brought up Itachi. It was a touchy subject for the both of them. They've promised to never even speak of that name until they were both powerful enough. Naruto braced for impact.

"It sucks to be called like that, but I think it's true."

* * *

The next day, unlike what Kakashi had predicted, Naruto was able to move, but he could only limp around. He frowned as he realized that there was no-one in the house, other than Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami told him to rest until the limping was gone.

"Sasuke-san said it himself. He didn't want you to have a hard time." She handed him a jar full of tiny holes. It was filled with about ten fireflies and branches with leaves. Naruto felt his chest turn warm. He actually took the effort to find orange fireflies in the swarm of green ones.

Under the jar was a piece of paper. It read: **Stay there and rest, my dobe. It took me hours to catch all those orange fireflies. When you feel better, come to the bridge. Do me a favor and follow what I said.**

Naruto grumbled. Tsunami sighed and reached for the medicine cabinet. There was a bottle of ointment there. She lathered it on Naruto's weak ankle.

"The painkillers should kick in a few minutes. Then you'd be able to walk properly momentarily. Just follow what Sasuke-san wrote and stay here."

Naruto hear clomping on the floor. Inari exited his room, still looking downcast as ever. Naruto bit his lip. He and Inari didn't exactly come into terms for some reason. Inari just had that frown, especially when Naruto was around. They ignored each other as Inari helped Tsunami with her chores. But if anything, he wanted Inari to understand.

 _Ah, screw it._

"Oi, Inari." Inari kept on working without noticing Naruto. "Lighten up, kid."

"Lighten up?" Inari mumbled. "You seriously think that could do anything, teme?"

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded. "He's a guest in this house—"

Naruto felt strangled by those words. He didn't expect the id to say that. Inari was shaking with anger.

"You . . . you just smile and prance around like everything is fine with your life. And you tell me to lighten up? What's wrong with you? Do you know how much my father meant to me? Do you even know what pain is?"

Wrong words.

Naruto set the jar aside, trying to suppress his inner rage. His insides started trembling. Old memories started to float in his mind. He didn't want to hold it back any longer.

"Pain. It's almost funny . . . hearing you say it. Your pain—it's nothing but a speck of dust compared to what I felt." Inari finally glanced at Naruto, who had a steely look on his face. "You think you're the only one who has ever felt pain in this world? You're more self-centered than I thought. I never met my biological parents. I've been shunned by the Leaf village for more than I want to take just because I have a demon fox inside me. The people who accepted me as their family . . . they've been massacred in a single night, including my adoptive mother and father. My Onii-san betrayed me and left the village. And your dad is dead and you just mope around like you can't do anything? You're such a big coward."

"Inari! Naruto-kun! That's enough!"

"I don't have anyone else left in my life! You—you have Sasuke and Sakura and your teacher! You have your friends back at Konoha!"

"You have your mother and your grandfather! Tell me if that is no-one! You just give in to your pain like that and not realize that there are people who can help you!"

"Grah!" Inari stormed off and opened the door that led outside. There were two silhouettes in the doorway. Inari was paralyzed with fear.

"Inari!" Naruto ran at full speed, the pain in his ankle finally gone. He pushed the child out of the way. He ducked and slid past the two intruders. Naruto theorized that they were Gato's men. He summoned clones to swarm around them. While they held off the thugs, Naruto weaved the hand seals for Fire Ball Jutsu. The fire threw the two goons to the water, clothes burnt. Naruto rolled his eyes. They were easily dealt with.

"Why did they even bother?" he mumbled smugly as he released the clones. He pulled out one of the men with gray hair. He looked intimidated of Naruto. He gripped tightly on his coat.

"Where is Gato right now?" The man struggled in his clutches.

"I'm not—" He pulled out his sword and swung it at Naruto, who caught his wrist easily. Naruto pushed his knees to the man's chest, giving him a hard time to breath. Naruto borrowed the free hand of the man and weaved one more jutsu. He melted the blade of the sword.

"Where?" He prepared to weave another one. "Tell me or I'll burn your face off!"

He growled. "On the way to the bridge with lots of henchmen!"

"What is he planning?"

"I'm not telling!"

Naruto twisted his hand, letting the hot steel drip on his wrist and down inside his coat. The man held his screams of pain.

"Don't you dare evade the demands of an Uchiha! Again—what is he planning?!"

"He plans on killing off Momochi-san and Yuki-san!"

"Yuki?" Naruto dug his knee deeper. "Is this Yuki a boy or a girl?" Naruto started feeling nervous. What does Yuki have to do with Zabuza. Were they partners?

"It's hard to tell! We tried peeking at him once, but he went to the male's room! Please let me go!"

 _So it's true._

Naruto delivered one last blow to the face, knocking him unconscious. He sped off, ready to enter a battle. His interrogation lasted longer than it should have. He wondered what Sasuke was doing.

 _Hang in there, Sasuke! Don't die on me!_


	15. Kokoro

Naruto could barely see in the battlefield. Murky mist was everywhere. But he could see that Sakura was guarding Tazuna. Kakashi and Zabuza were having a heated battle.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura as soon as she caught sight of him. She pointed at some floating mirrors.

"Is Sasuke there?" Sakura nodded. Naruto focused his vision on the mirrors. Sasuke was all bloody and beaten, with senbon sticking out of his body. He could barely dodge the silhouettes of the ninja attacking him.

His blood started boiling. He couldn't allow Sasuke to get hurt like that. There was already a pool of blood around him. There was a sensation in Naruto. It was the same one during the Uchiha Downfall—except this one was more . . . bubbling. Every drop of blood that dripped to the ground fueled Naruto's rage. He heaved continuously.

In a voice inside his mind, he heard, _You are in great need of assistance, I see._

Red evil chakra swirled around Naruto. The feeling . . . it was exceptional. It was like professing one's love to another. The feeling of being free. Naruto, no matter how strong the feeling was, tried to suppress it—but it was too tempting. His fingernails turned into feline claws and his eyes turned into a violent red and the irises turned into slits.

 _It's okay to lose control._

"No . . . what if—"

 _What if your Sasuke dies? Are you gonna let that happen?_

Naruto started losing his consciousness, the more he fought. So he figured to just cooperate and give in. His body felt light.

 _Good. Now go on all fours. Feel your anger. Growl all you want like the beast you are._

Naruto obliged to whatever the voice said. He felt _powerful_. So much chakra to use. He blasted to the dome and just in time, exactly right next to him, was the Yuki. He collected all the chakra on his right fist and punched, mightier than a wrecking ball. The man was sent flying and broke one mirror.

Naruto stopped on his tracks and helped the bloody Sasuke sit down.

"Naruto . . . I'm fine. Yuki . . . Haku just got a couple needles in me—that's all." The jinchuriki responded with only more growling. Sasuke chuckled as he coughed up blood. "You're cute when you're mad." Sasuke flinched at the dangerous chakra that was emitted from Naruto. He gently caressed the opening whiskers.

 _He cares so much about you. Don't disappoint him. He'll die without immediate help. For now . . . avenge him. Kill this Haku Yuki._

Sasuke gripped on Naruto's jacket as he sensed the killer intent in Naruto's eyes. The chakra was so steaming hot that he almost let go of him. His mind and heart were telling him that this was not Naruto. It was a Naruto possessed by evil. He gave his whiskers one more smooth touch.

"You're not Naruto. He would never have the intent to murder someone. If you're there: Naruto, I'm okay! You don't have to fight Haku."

Naruto gave a firm embrace to Sasuke, still shaking. He would protect Sasuke, even if he was going to be used as a human shield. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back.

"There, there, my fox—everything's okay. You don't have to fight. You already beat Haku, with just a single punch. I'm . . . proud of you."

Sasuke used his Sharingan to see Naruto's chakra. The blue chakra of Naruto was slowly overpowering the red demon chakra. Sasuke held Naruto's trembling body. He sniffed Naruto's hair. It smelled of the same brand of shampoo they had always used. He looked at the brown skin that was exposed from his jacket's collar. He noticed that their cheeks were rubbing against each other. Sasuke bit his lip, lusting to violate Naruto in every way he could muster up. He placed his hand on Naruto's buttocks, hoping to touch every naked piece of it.

No, this wasn't the time to think about that.

Sasuke prepared to throw his shuriken as Haku walked closer to them, recovered from the deadly punch that Naruto gave him. His face was already shown. It was confirmed that he was Yuki from the forest. He shook his head at Sasuke.

"I do not wish to hurt someone who dedicates their life in protecting someone, nor do I hurt the ones they are trying to protect. Naruto-kun confirmed his words from yesterday. He is a remarkable shinobi. Cherish his company while it lasts."

Haku knelt down and opened his provisions pack. He told Sasuke to put Naruto away, who was already unconscious from his internal struggle. He pulled out the needles protruding out of Sasuke body and gave him ANBU level medicine, which slowly patched up Sasuke's wounds.

"Naruto-kun fought off a ton of powerful chakra that was planning take over him. He is more determined than I have perceived."

"How long will he remain unconscious?"

"Just for a moment, most likely, if you give him these pills to restore his energy." Haku handed Sasuke another set of pills, which he fed to Naruto. "My apologies for wounding you, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke glared at Haku. He seriously wanted to fight Haku while he's off-guard. But seeing that he had helped an enemy, he shouldn't.

"It's all right."

"I have to tell Zubuza to stop fighting. This is all so childish. There is no point in fighting like this. Zabuza!" Haku called on the nearby mercenary. Both Kakashi and his opponent stopped momentarily.

"Haku, what is it this time?"

"I know you are trying to defeat Kakashi of the Sharingan, but I believe that shedding blood has no point."

While Haku and Zabuza were arguing, Sasuke heard grumbling from Naruto's throat. Sasuke picked him up and lied on one mirror. Naruto groaned on Sasuke's chest. Then he made a stupid blushing expression.

"Eheheh . . . Sasuke, can I . . . touch . . ." Naruto was sleep-talking. He drooled all over Sasuke's shirt. Naruto snuggled close on his chest. "I . . . wanna pour ramen . . . all over . . . then I . . . mmm . . . eat you."

Naruto bit on Sasuke's shirt and chewed. Sasuke's face flushed as Naruto tickled Sasuke's chest with his forehead.

"Tsk . . . wake up, usuratonkatchi." Sasuke flicked his ear. Naruto slid his hand behind Sasuke. Their skin contact got Sasuke's blood rushing to his erection. Sasuke shook his body.

Naruto gained his consciousness from the rocking Sasuke did to him, but he kept his eyes closed. He crawled up to his shoulders and held Sasuke close to him.

"Did I . . . what happened?"

"Haku Yuki doesn't want to fight anymore. He's trying to convince Zabuza to stop killing Kakashi."

Naruto's shock electrified his body awake. He was supposed to go here to warn them from Gato.

"Haku!" Naruto screamed. He took notice of the jinchuriki and paused his argument with Zabuza. He crouched next to the two with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Gato! Henchmen! They're just using you and Zabuza! They're gonna hurt you so they won't pay for your services! Two of his men attacked Tazuna's family and I interrogated one of them!"

Haku sighed and turned to Zabuza. "My hunches were correct." He released the Ice Mirrors and the back of Sasuke's head met the ground with Naruto lying on top of him. There was a mischievous smile on his face. Zabuza sighed.

"You two boys stay over there, while we wait for Gato."

"I think," Kakashi said behind them, "you'd appreciate some help."

"Kakashi-sama," Haku said with respect for the Sharingan wielder, "this would be our fight. It would be best if you and your students do not interfere. Are we under a consensus?"

Kakashi knew how persistent the duo was, so he just respected their wishes and waited it out with them. He commanded Sakura to escort Tazuna back to his house and that they must do it quickly. Sakura shuffled off with the old drunkard.

Sasuke brought Naruto to the side. As he sat down to rest from the tiring battle he had with Haku, Naruto snuck in between his legs. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. The jinchuriki felt a bump on his back, fully aware that Sasuke was turned on from how intimate they were. He heard Sasuke's beating heart.

 _Thumpthump. Thumpthump. Thumpthump._

Naruto coughed. He heard Sasuke's breathing behind him. Sasuke smelled Naruto's hair again. Naruto was starting to feel hot.

"Uh . . . Sasuke, I feel . . . sweaty—ah . . . please . . . can you . . ."

"I see."

Sasuke's hands reached for Naruto's color. He opened the jacket of Naruto all the way down. The soft hands explored the front of Naruto's body. Naruto cocked his head back and rested it on Sasuke's shoulder. He bit and licked Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi, from a distance, saw the two doing these intimate actions. He almost chuckled at how helpless Naruto was.

"Oh my . . . this seems better than any Icha Icha I get my hands on. I should stop watching."

Kakashi looked away, chastising himself. Haku and Zabuza just kept watch.

"Sasuke . . . get your hand on my chest." Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto realized that the rhythm of their hearts were the same. But was their melody the same? He didn't think so. Sasuke had a heart screaming with violence and vengeance while Naruto's was singing to reach out to Sasuke, to hold him close, to protect him no matter what. Naruto was aware that Sasuke would always keep watch on Naruto . . . but the desire to hunt for Itachi was overwhelming.

"Sasuke . . . this heart." Naruto turned around on his knees and pressed Sasuke's hand some more. "This kokoro is yours. Our hearts have the same speed and tempo and are beating as one . . . but please . . . your heart must understand. I know you want to kill Itachi-niisan. I know that's what you live for. But this is dangerous. Our hearts are screwing up once we hear them together."

Sasuke's forehead scrunched together.

"Oh please . . . you don't understand music at all, loser. Sometimes two different melodies sound awful together. But sometimes, it's perfect."

Naruto fell back paying attention to Sasuke more than he wanted. He wanted to know what Sasuke felt.

"My heart." Sasuke put his hand on the left side of his chest. "It's a violent piano, with a nervy and anxious tone, filled with anticipation and hatred, with a calm presses and sudden bashing on the keys. Yours is a fragile violin, trying to coat the music of the piano. Your playful pizzicato, your sweet glissando—all to wrap the piano with its notes. But . . . I know your tremolo. That tremolo becomes the exact same thing that the piano wants to convey. You have that desire, right? You seek vengeance on—"

"No!"

Naruto struggled away from Sasuke, but he kept the jinchuriki close. He locked him on the ground. Naruto threw his fists at Sasuke, who caught every single punch.

"Don't lie to me, my fox." Sasuke held Naruto's chin. "My piano also accompanies your violin, matching the melody. I want to protect you with all I have too. But admit it: You have the same things that come to my mind sometimes. Tell me, now."

Naruto looked down at the gray bridge and trembled. Sasuke was so perceptive. Maybe those eyes granted him the ability to see the truth. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was sobbing. He buried his face on Sasuke's collar. He felt Sasuke's hand brush through his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes. You were close to some of the Uchiha. Mostly Shisui. I wouldn't be surprised if you want to kill Itachi."

"Maybe . . ." Sasuke pushed Naruto up and wiped his tears. "Maybe I'm not really fit for a Hokage after all. A Hokage isn't supposed to be vengeful."

"Naruto, Naruto, shh . . ." Sasuke placed his finger on Naruto's lips. "Don't say that, my fox. Everyone feels vengeful sometimes. You'll make a great Hokage someday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They heard distant stomping from the start of the bridge. The two brothers stood up and walked to Kakashi, ninja tools ready. Zabuza walked in front of them. He looked back at them with demonic eyes, teeth ready to rip off flesh.

"This is my fight. You three, back off. Haku."

Haku's slippers made a clomping sound on the concrete. There were senbon in between his fingers.

"What are your orders?"

"Kill as much as you can. No mercy."

"Understood."

As Gato and his henchmen marched closer, Zabuza set his sword down, ready to kill. That old man chuckled as he saw his hired mercenaries.

"Have you done what I have told you to do?"

There was a silence that Gato did not appreciate. There was a strange vibe, radiating off from Zabuza. He smashed his cane to the ground.

"I gave you direct orders!"

Zabuza interrupted, "I'm already done with you, Gato. You plan to kill me once I've killed Tazuna."

Gato stepped back in shock. He commanded some of his men to gather around him for protection. There was an unnerving atmosphere full of anticipation on who makes the first move. Before they had realized it, three of his soldiers were already unconscious, with senbon protruding from dangerous chakra points. Seeing this, the thugs rushed to the duo. Fear was instilled in all of them.

As the brothers were watching them, Kakashi checked on Sasuke and Naruto. He watched as some of the wounds finally closed in. There already scars that were fading too.

"The medicine Haku gave you cost most likely the same as a house or two. I think only the ANBU have this kind of drug. I think it also has a built-in painkiller. As for you, Naruto, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

Zabuza hacked and slashed on the goons. One of them found an open spot on Zabuza's back and spilled his blood. This made Haku go on high alert and hit the one who wounded Zabuza on a lethal point. Zabuza almost stumbled. He slashed at a wide arc and opened the chest of several goons. Without much chakra, Zabuza wasn't able to perform a proper jutsu to help. Another cut him with a kunai and shuriken. Haku was only able to help Zabuza from long range, since he wasn't much skilled in taijutsu.

Blood was mostly the sight that Haku saw. But all he focused on was Zabuza's blood. He couldn't stand the sight of him wounded. He wanted to ask Kakashi for help, but Zabuza was persistent. He recklessly charged at every single one of them.

Every wound that cut open on Zabuza was a fragment of Haku's heart that broke. He wanted everything to stop, but Zabuza just kept charging.

The demon in the mist did not want to be used anymore. He did not want to be a mercenary that was used as a puppet from someone with a higher seat of power than he was. What did he want, anyway? What gave his life a purpose, other than being mercenary? He couldn't put his finger on it. He screamed for bloody murder until he reached Gato, with all of his guards on the floor, either knocked out from the senbon or dead. He was running out of breath and blood and will to live. Gato tried running away, but Haku incapacitated him with the last of his needles. Zabuza placed the tip of his sword on the abdomen of Gato. He was gasping for air.

"P-please . . . what are you doing?" Gato was trembling in terror. "What do you want?! I can give you the most illegal drugs in stock! Even the Land of Waves!—"

"You make me sick, you old pig. Rot in hell with me."

Zabuza pushed his sword through Gato, not minding his screams and pleads. He left his sword there and walked like a zombie to Haku, losing his blood quickly. For once in Haku's life, he was paralyzed. He couldn't move and felt the pain of Zabuza. The almost dead swordsman fell to Haku. Blood was smeared on Haku's dress. All of them were speechless. Haku ran his hand on Zabuza's hair. The medicine he had was not enough to heal that much damage.

Zabuza fell to his knees. As he saw each senbon, it reminded him of Haku. They spent so many years together. What was he feeling? There was something that he wanted to say to Haku. He couldn't find the words to release from his mouth.

Haku kneeled and set Zabuza down. He had to tell Zabuza. He just _had_ to. He was dying. It was just a matter of seconds before he died.

"Zabuza . . ." Somehow, the words stuck on his throat. He panicked when Zabuza was closing his eyes.

 _Actions speak louder than words, Haku._

Haku held Zabuza's shoulders and sat on top of Zabuza on his knees. He wiped the blood off of Zabuza. He ripped the bandages apart. Tears that almost looked like ice blended with the blood. He almost couldn't feel Zabuza's heartbeat. He had to do this, quickly, before he lost his one true love.

He gave Zabuza a long kiss. He didn't mind the bitter taste of blood. He didn't mind the sharp teeth of Zabuza. He just wanted to express how he felt about him.

Zabuza grunted. He pushed Haku away. He finally found what he wanted to say.

"Zabuza-sama . . . why? Why recklessly charge at Gato?"

"I . . . didn't . . . want to live anymore. I never had a . . . purpose in life other than being a mercenary. And I didn't want it anymore. I didn't . . . want to live . . . anymore. But I . . . was . . . stupid. If only I had realized sooner . . . that my purpose was just behind . . . me . . . throwing senbon . . . Yeah."

"Oh, Zabuza!" Haku trembled on his gray chest.

"Haku . . . we'll meet again in heaven . . . alright? I'm . . . not going to hell."

"Please, if you stay alive, I'll make sure that your life will be better than what heaven can offer!"

Zabuza coughed up some more blood. He touched Haku's soft cheeks. He wanted to laugh, but he was too weak to.

"It's too late for that."

Haku gulped. He was already losing his heartbeat. He wiped the tears off of his face and mumbled, "At least . . . let me hear your parting words. Please."

Zabuza breathed in deeply. The villagers, along with Sakura and Tazuna, gathered at the entrance of the bridge. Light from the sky engulfed the mourning couple. Zabuza knew that Kami-sama would grant him one last sentence to Haku. He was ready to release his spirit.

"I wish I was . . . brave enough to love you."


	16. Pardoned

**AN: Whoa, this was actually longer than I intended it to be. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one! It has smut in it. Yeah. Warning. Please rate and review!**

 **Yana5: It would be safe for you to guess when I release the next two (?) chapters. For now, I don't wanna give spoilers.**

* * *

When Team 7 had arrived at Konoha with Haku tagging along, Naruto and Sasuke headed straight home. Haku was not allowed back in his country because of his ties with a criminal. Kakashi had called the Third, who gave Haku a house and duties to serve Konoha over a period of time to make up for his criminal record.

Naruto didn't exactly improve how Inari felt, but he proved that there were heroes in the world. Naruto still viewed him as a coward.

No sound came out from Naruto during the whole trip back. Sasuke suspected that he was bummed out with Zabuza's death. Naruto gave Sasuke his jacket. Sasuke figured he was feeling hot, seeing all the sweat on his forehead. The weather wasn't really hot that afternoon. The sun was setting magnificently with a cool breeze. Still, Sasuke slung it on his shoulder. He looked at the exposed skin that Naruto had with his fishnet shirt. It made his mouth water.

"Yo. You sure you're feeling well, dobe?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke knew he was lying. He's been licking his teeth ever since they had left, which was not a habit of Naruto. Sasuke took close inspection of him. Were his teeth supposed to be that long and sharp? Sasuke felt his queasiness settle in his gut.

When they got home, Naruto quickly dressed in a white shirt and shorts. Sasuke dressed in the same thing. Naruto watched Sasuke as he grabbed a tomato from the fridge and ate it fresh. The way he stared at Sasuke made the tomato enthusiast uncomfortable. It wasn't the usual playful stare that Naruto had when he was feeling like he wanted to have fun with Sasuke. It was a stern stare. He was breathing heavily. Sasuke suddenly lost appetite for his tomato.

He sat down next to Naruto and touched his whiskers. Naruto looked like he was enjoying getting pet there.

"Maybe you're just having flu hallucinations or something. Let's just go to sleep. You'll probably feel better in the morning. I don't want us to . . . touch each other in your peculiar condition."

Naruto started tossing and turning when he was under the futon. He was feeling infernal inside. He gave the entire blanket to Sasuke. He even took measures by stripping of his shirt. Sasuke would've lusted to get Naruto's body for himself, but he knew there was something wrong.

"You'll feel better by morning, okay?"

He kissed Naruto's cheek and went off to sleep. Naruto kept his urges in check. He screamed at his mind to stop.

 _Just go to sleep, Naruto. Everything will be A-Okay. I just want you to stop fighting me. It's your fault anyway. You suppressed your anger from seeing Sasuke almost spilling most of his blood. And then, Sasuke boosted it with your teeny-tiny hatred on Itachi. Now, it's loosened up. If only you gave in to your anger just a bit longer . . . you might be okay. I can't let this chance pass up. I am way stronger than you are, so what's the point in fighting?_

Naruto fought a little longer, until he's decided that he had used too much mental energy to keep on. He flopped on the bed, the heat searing him away. But he could manage with this heat. He could still sleep. There was nothing to worry about. It was just his mind talking. Or maybe:

He whispered as softly as he can, "Are you . . . the Nine-Tails?"

 _Who else?_

Naruto started panicking, to which the Nine-Tails tsked. He found his jinchuriki annoying and weak. For such a self-proclaimed almighty being, why was he sealed inside a boy who would end up dying before he knew it?

 _I'll take over your body, with or without your consent._

"What are you gonna do with it?"

 _I don't know. Maybe I'll have a little fun. Just listen to me and go to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning, just like what Sasuke said._

As Naruto began slipping away to sleep, he felt like he was stronger. Like a burst of energy was flowing through him, except that it didn't stop him from sleeping.

"Don't hurt Sasuke."

The beast inside him howled, finding entertainment in his plead. His chakra started flowing, in replacement of Naruto's bright blue chakra.

"Trust me; he'll be fine. He'll probably even be overjoyed," the Nine-Tails said as he successfully took over Naruto's steaming body.

Sasuke's Sharingan was itching to activate, while he was taking a midnight snack of tomatoes. Naruto's whisker marks were dangerously open. And Naruto's thin smile was unsettling. It looked so sly.

"Usuratonkatchi . . ."

His eyes turned red with two tomoe adjacent to each other. Seeing the chakra flowing from Naruto's body, he almost had a heart attack. It was vermillion. His heart started beating nervously. He turned around to get a glass of water.

Once he put the glass down, in an instant, Naruto's arms were already wrapped around him. Sasuke sensed an evil chakra flowing. He gently bit Sasuke's ear. He almost flinched, feeling the sharp set of teeth.

"It's such a wonderful night." Naruto's voice was insanely deeper than his original voice. "Do you mind spending it with me?" He licked Sasuke's ear so smoothly that Sasuke almost moaned from how well he did it.

"What did you do to Naruto, fox?" The beast put Sasuke's hand away, keeping him from grabbing the knife.

"Nothing. He willingly gave up his body to me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I'd ask him, but his consciousness is fast asleep. I could see him drooling in his mindscape. Disgusting."

Nine-Tails flipped Sasuke around to face him. He held his biceps tightly.

"Anyways, I overtook Naruto's body on his behalf. And maybe, at the dead of night, we can have a date in this lousy apartment."

"A date?" Sasuke blushed in his arms and tried to pull apart from the beast, but the Nine-Tails held on. "You like me?"

"Eh . . . Let's just call this an experiment. I just want to try out a human body, that's all."

"Uh-huh . . ." Kyuubi let go of Sasuke and walked to the cabinet. He pulled out a radio and a VHS tape. Sasuke recognized it as one of the gifts that Shisui gave Naruto at the last time he attended Naruto's birthday. There were a bunch of piano songs there that Shisui played himself. Once he put the little black box in, he pressed the play button and a slow piano song. He walked to Sasuke and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Sasuke was reluctant to accept. Naruto did the same thing one day. But this had a different feel. His Tailed-Beast had more of a serious vibe radiating. He sighed deeply. His hand started shaking as he held Naruto's hand. He put his free hand on the shoulder of Naruto, who placed his on Sasuke's waist. Fortunately, the fox took his time to wear the white shirt that Naruto removed.

 _Just imagine that you're gonna dance with Naruto. There's no demon fox taking control of him. It's the same sweet Naruto that you know. He was just suddenly punched by puberty. That's why his voice is so deep._

They rocked and circled across the room. It was just the same dance they had. Slow with the sweetness in it. It felt weird, because Sasuke was taller than Naruto. He rested his nose on Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke was engulfed in his own world. There was nothing else but him, the fox or Naruto, and the music. Everything else was gone. Their hearts were on-tempo to the music.

Sasuke felt like he could blast off as the Nine-Tails caressed his waist gently. His touch was as light as a feather. And he wanted it more.

They continued that for minutes until the song ended. They both sat on the bed. The fox stopped the music and they listened to the howling of the wind. He touched Sasuke's silky hair and felt the long strands.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. Can we have fun? This time on the bed." The fox figured a straightforward request would grant him a straightforward answer.

Sasuke leaned in closer and turned his head. The fox pulled Sasuke closer and turned his head the opposite direction. Once Sasuke's tongue had entered Naruto's mouth, the fox gently pinned the piece of flesh down by gentle biting. He tickled the tongue with his own, on the taste buds and under the tongue. Sasuke found it hard to breath, but it was exquisite. His fangs were just tight enough to not hurt him.

While they were kissing, Sasuke had his doubts.

 _He's not Naruto. He's not Naruto. Forget what you said a while ago. He's NOT Naruto._

He released himself from the kiss and walked away. The fox followed and held his arm.

"What's wrong? Weren't you into it?"

"You're not Naruto."

"Come on." He tightly locked Sasuke in an embrace and whispered, "You aren't cheating on him. I'm just experimenting his body. No need to worry about it."

"No! Just leave—"

"I am stronger than you." Kyuubi firmly held Sasuke. He had that seriousness in his expression. "You will follow all of my commands. And I command you to submit to me tonight. I do not have any ill wish or the intent that you pick me over Naruto. I just wish for one night."

The Nine-Tails knew well that he wasn't able to keep his promise. Due to Naruto's intense negative emotions, the seal was partially damaged, giving the demon open opportunities to possess Naruto's body when he was feeling negatively. And who knows what he'll do while he was using a human body?

"One night?"

"One night."

Sasuke sighed in submission. He was no match against a Tailed-Beast. The demon in front of him wasn't the gentle Naruto who did not command. Other than that, he was in the mood that night. It was still Naruto's body after all.

"Fine. But cut your nails. You wouldn't want my ass to bleed."

"That wouldn't be necessary."

The Tailed-Beast's nails sunk back and reverted to normal human nails. But he kept his other feline features, like the open whiskers and the slits in his eyes and the fangs. They both undressed at the same time—Sasuke, surprisingly, doing it more enthusiastically. He got the bottle of lube in the cabinet and lathered it all over index, middle, and ring.

"Which way should I face?"

Sasuke already had his erection sprang up. The Tailed-Beast licked his incisors in hunger. He wanted Sasuke, more than anything.

"I want you to face up. Look into my eyes."

After spreading the cold lube on Sasuke's anus, he opened Sasuke's clitoris with fast rotations, using just two of his fingers. Sasuke pulled on his hair while he was penetrated. His toes were dancing from the pleasure. He breathed heavily. One inhale after each complete revolution. He did his best to not masturbate while the sensations were spreading all over his body. He tried to look at the beast, but he was too busy feeling the pain that gave him infinite satisfaction. He wasn't even entering with his penis yet and he's already about to cum, once he reached his prostate. After that, he pushed the ring finger in, penetrating him with three fingers. Sasuke screamed at the thickness of his fingers. He could've just fainted on the spot.

After a few more pushes, the Nine-Tails said, "Are you ready now?"

"Y . . . Yer . . . Ugh! Fffffu—Fuck—"

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I'll do it."

Something thick and blunt pushed itself in, making Sasuke moan with all of his stored might. Somehow, he found the right combination of that. Sasuke wrapped his legs behind his back and held Naruto's blond hair. He didn't want anyone else but Naruto to penetrate him, but he was allowing this.

Usually, Sasuke was the one to dominate. But seeing how Naruto's body was dominating him, he had a question in mind.

"How long—fuck you! Can't even . . . cum . . ."

"As. Long. As. You. Want." The Nine-Tails said each word for every thrust.

"As . . . long . . . okay. FUCK!"

There was an inferno radiating on his anus. It was hotter than what Naruto always gave him. It gave him mind-blowing pleasure, but also mind-blowing pain. The Kyuubi clasped his mouth closed with his hand.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." He kept on thrusting. "I would . . . kill you right now . . . because—Oh Kami you got to stop tightening your ass—you are a member . . . of those filthy red-eyed bastards. I want . . . to purge this world from your bloodline. But . . . seeing that my jinchuriki cares about you so much . . . I don't feel like it anymore."

The Nine-Tails aroused Sasuke by having his hands explore the beauty of Sasuke's pale and sweaty body. Sasuke furiously masturbated to this. He still had the Tailed-Beasts words in mind. He wanted to cry to Naruto to fight the Tailed-Beast but he was too busy with his contentment.

"Just repent to me."

Sasuke started crying from the pain. "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry."

Kyuubi chuckled-grunted from how pathetic this little Uchiha was. He helped Sasuke pump his dick until he finally poured his sweet wet love on Naruto's straining body. After that, Sasuke stopped moaning and just let the body of his lover penetrate him continuously. The Nine-Tails applied cum to Naruto's body like lotion and licked some of it. He got some more of it and forced it in Sasuke's mouth. He licked his fingers as if they were the most delicious Popsicle he had ever tasted.

"I feel pretty tired," the Nine-Tails said, ten minutes after. "Do you wanna stop?"

"Y-yeah."

"If you say so."

The Nine-Tails pulled out and plopped next to Sasuke. They were both drained already. Kyuubi gave one kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"About your hatred on the Uchiha . . . can we um . . ."

"Talk about that? Sure. On the roof."

Sasuke nodded and tried to walk, but his butt was so sore that he was paralyzed in place. He sat back down and asked the Nine-Tails to dress him up. Finding that ridiculous, the fox still obliged and helped Sasuke in his boxers—not without giving his dick a few generous licks. Knowing how his body was sensitive even with the slightest of touches, Sasuke came on Naruto's fanged teeth and mouth for a second time after the eleventh lick. The fox gulped it down, savoring the salty and sweet taste first.

Sasuke wore the same clothes as before. When he stood up, the fox swept him off his feet and exited the apartment through the window. He set Sasuke down on the roof of the floor below them, which was just outside his apartment. The enthusiastic demon jumped back in and grabbed a carton of milk and a glass. He got dressed and placed the drink and glass outside. He snatched the futon that fell on the floor and sat next to Sasuke, who was already halfway through the glass. He covered the both of them with the futon, keeping them warm from the cool midnight breeze. Sasuke almost lost it in his mind that it wasn't Naruto that was next to him.

"Why do you hate the Uchiha? What did we do to you?" He took a tiny sip and rested his head on Naruto's shoulders.

"Remember the rumors that the—"

"Wait, wait, wait . . . you must have a name. Being called Nine-Tails or Kyuubi must be . . . pretty rude. I wouldn't wanna call you that."

The demon fox chuckled and got the glass from Sasuke and drank it down. He refilled it and set it down.

"I wouldn't tell this to anyone if I were a human who treads across this world. But I had sex with you, so I guess it's rather mandatory. I go by the name 'Kurama.'"

"Kurama . . . that's a nice name. Who gave it to y—"

"We do not talk about that."

Sasuke almost moved away from the sudden anger in his voice. He gulped and settled back down with Kurama.

"The rumors that the Uchiha orchestrated my attack on the Hidden Leaf," Kurama continued. "They were true."

Sasuke's poker-face was priceless. He put his leg on Kurama and sipped on his drink to keep his surprise in check.

"This masked man . . . Madara Uchiha. He expelled me from my previous jinchuriki when she was . . . at her most vulnerable. Then he used me to destroy the village. I'm fine with the destruction and all . . . but being controlled like I was some puppet? No, thank you."

"Madara . . ." Sasuke mumbled. "He was the first Uchiha to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan, according to my clan history. But . . . your previous jinchuriki?"

"Didn't your brother tell you that?"

Sasuke flinched at the mention of Itachi. He chose to ignore it and answered him.

"He just leaked out some ANBU-exclusive info to me, like who Naruto's real parents were. But not much else . . ."

"Sasuke, I'd like you to use your common sense. Naruto was born when I was controlled. The villagers chose not to commemorate my attack or put it in the textbooks the exact date of my attack. They just said 'Several years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village.'"

Sasuke processed the given information. _At her most vulnerable . . . Naruto being born that day. Vulnerable. Born. Attack was at the same date Naruto was born . . . Was Naruto's mother the previous jinchuriki?_

He was about to announce to Kurama that he got it, but Kurama shook his head with a smile.

"I know you've got it. I'd rather have you _not_ say anything. Keep that a secret from my stupid jinchuriki, will you?"

"Yeah—fine. But why keep it a secret?"

"Ah, that's obvious." Kurama sipped the last contents of the glass and chugged down the milk carton. Like jinchuriki, like Tailed-Beast. Sasuke almost barfed. "The villagers wouldn't want Naruto to throw a tantrum after hearing the truth. Even I wouldn't want him going on a rampage. He'd probably ask for my chakra to destroy everything and I'd do it, with no holdbacks. I mean, I hate everything anyway. So please. _Please_ , keep it a secret."

"Why won't you destroy the village now?"

"Eh . . . the seal is just damaged for a little bit, enough for me to take over Naruto's body and slip in _just_ a tiny bit of my chakra. But with the little chakra I can give him, Naruto can still be subdued. It's kind of your fault too why the seal got this damaged."

"Huh? Why?!" Sasuke's shock caused him to activate his Sharingan. He glared at Kurama.

"Whoa, easy there, boy." He held Sasuke's hand, making him blush like a tomato. He deactivated his eyes. After the battle at the Land of Waves, he learned better control of his Sharingan. He can finally use it even without the use of emotion.

"Why? How am I involved?"

"Okay. Naruto tapped into my chakra when he saw you look like a hedgehog. Sure, with anger, the seal would've been repairable. It could've repaired by itself. But you triggered his hate on Itachi afterwards. Hate . . . that's different. It's already this damaged. Someone experienced with sealing jutsu must repair the seal."

"Ah, I see . . ." Sasuke thought of going to Kakashi to ask him to repair it. Kurama shook his head, already knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"I promise that I won't attempt to destroy the village, if you let me have control on Naruto's body when I feel like it. Please . . . I've been stuck inside him for so long. I want to feel free. Please."

Kurama slid his finger on Sasuke's chest to try and seduce him. Sasuke almost laughed out loud on how an almighty being was begging for his mercy. He rolled his eyes and pecked the borrowed ear.

"That would be up to the usuratonkatchi, not me. But I have to add some conditions."

"What? I'll do anything."

"First, Naruto has to tame you and you follow him every time he asks for your assistance. Once he tames you, make sure that he won't go on a rampage. Second, befriend him. He tames you, and then you tame him. Give your wisdom to him and then become friends. Third—" Sasuke smiled slyly and licked Kurama's neck, arousing him and giving him an erection. "Keep me satisfied when I want you to, okay? It's my call whether you top or bottom."

Kurama growled with an annoyed look. "I would agree to your last condition but . . ." He stood up with flare in his eyes. "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH THIS STUPID KID?"

"Hey, I'm the boyfriend of said stupid kid. It wouldn't be that hard to befriend him—unless you're as intolerable as he is."

Kurama pouted. Sasuke found it funny that he and Naruto had the same habits.

"And isn't it cheating that you're asking me to penetrate you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto isn't that type of guy. I mean, you're still using his body, so technically, he's the one having sex with me. He doesn't really get jealous like that."

Kurama took a few moments to think about this. He just took the chance to see Sasuke repent with the pain racking in his mind. But somehow, after that, he lusted for Sasuke's body. And forming chemistry with his jinchuriki would benefit both the host and the Tailed-Beast. He agreed to Sasuke's conditions. He still had to wait for Naruto's approval though, so he and Sasuke went back to bed. He threw the milk carton on the trashcan below, almost missing by a few inches.

"It's been a wonderful night, Kurama."

Kurama punched Sasuke's arm and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth and went on all fours on top of Naruto. His appearance reverted back to normal. He tapped Naruto's cheek with the bread. He slowly woke up, immediately biting a portion of the bread.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

He settled down and entrusted his weight on the blonde. They both nibbled through the morning food.

"Oh, I had a bit of fun with the Nine-Tails." He rubbed one side of the confused Naruto. "Come out, Kurama."

Almost instantly, the left half of his body turned possessed. His left eye turned red with slits while the other remained blew. Naruto felt dizzy as another consciousness seemed to resonate in his heart. He started feeling hot like last night, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't fight. He means no harm, Naruto."

"But—but . . . it's the . . . Kyuubi . . . Naruto, I wouldn't fight if I were you."

Naruto sat up and clutched his head after he regained his control. He decided to stop, knowing well that he was no match to the Tailed-Beast. The pain soon receded. Sasuke handed him a glass of water to help him retaliate. Naruto checked out the feline hand he had.

"Your seal is damaged."

Those four simple words made Naruto panic. Kurama took the chance to control his body and stop him from frantically running around. Sasuke held his hand. Kurama gave him back control. He started feeling warm, seeing his hand touch Sasuke's.

"Can we ask Kakashi-sensei to fix it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Kurama doesn't want you to fix it. Yes, Kurama is the name of the Nine-Tails."

"Kurama . . ." Naruto touched his navel where the seal was kept. "But he might destroy the village."

Naruto felt his throat bubble. He couldn't feel his body, but he could feel his body. It moved without his accord.

"Naruto, the seal has been weakened only to a point where I can possess you and lend you a bit of my chakra, but not enough to cause worldwide terror. Sasuke made me agree to some conditions if I were to possess your body during specific times."

Naruto used a ton of his energy to take back control, but to no avail. Kurama figured he was too strong, so he relinquished control.

"Why would I want you to use my body?"

Sasuke answered for the Nine-Tails, "Kurama will allow you to tame him and he would train you for stuff like your chakra control. Then you become friends or something."

The last sentence made Naruto somber. He looked down, feeding his spite to Kurama, not aware of it. He started twitching.

"Why would I want to become friends with someone who caused me pain for so many years?"

"Naruto, look at me . . ." He turned his head to Sasuke, who was giving him an approving smile. "Your friendship with Kurama . . . it could help you, okay? You can become a remarkable shinobi if you harness his prowess."

"Don't you know how rejected I was? Sasuke, if it weren't for you . . ."

"Naruto, the past is in the past. Kurama could become a slingshot for you."

"What? A slingshot?" Naruto took interest in what Sasuke was saying.

"Yes, he may have pulled you back by a lot. You had your extreme downs. But just imagine if he releases you. You'd shoot up by a _mile_ with his help. Kurama may be the reason why the villagers looked down on you . . ." Sasuke gave a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. "But Kurama may also be the reason you'd become Hokage."

"Hokage?"

Power was rushing through Naruto's body; If that was what Kurama was able to give him, then maybe he'd find it in his heart to forgive Kurama. He felt like he could defeat anything if he had Kurama's chakra. It was a win-win anyway. Kurama would possess his body sometimes and Kurama would guide him to power. He clutched his navel one more time.

"You promise to help me?"

As Naruto twitched, Kurama took control of him. "Of course."

Naruto sighed. He wanted the power so much. He nodded and agreed to the deal. Immediately, the Nine-Tails-influenced parts returned back to normal. Sasuke nuzzled his nose on Naruto's, proud of his little brother.

"One more thing. When it's his turn for your body, I'd sometimes ask him to get under the sheets with me."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto heard Kurama boom like thunder in his mind. He found it difficult to stomach having someone else penetrate Sasuke. But he _really_ wanted to become stronger. Sex wasn't really the biggest thing to turn down this deal. Sasuke patted his back as he sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, usuratonkatchi. You're still the one I love. I believe it's fair to give you two a good time. I already gave him one while you were sleeping last night."

"Sasukeeeeeeeee . . ."

All the color drained from Naruto's face. Sasuke laughed hysterically. He kissed Naruto's cheek, which restored his tan color back. He folded his arms.

"Just make sure that you wouldn't pick Kurama over me!"

"Don't worry, dobe. I'm faithful."

Sasuke crawled to Naruto. The jinchuriki lied back down. Sasuke touched Naruto's tense arm. Naruto knew where he was going. He rolled Sasuke's shirt up.

"Now, I may be sore with what Kurama did to me last night, but I'm sure I can go for it one more time. Are ready for one more, my sweet fox?"

Kurama took over and enthusiastically answered, "Yes please."

Sasuke chuckled. "Not you. I want Naruto."


	17. Anniversary

**AN: THERE WE GO! Chunin exams arc starts next chapter, starting at the Forest of Death. Watch out! This chapter is 2000 words longer than usual. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto flung three needles on three targets, inches away from every bulls'-eye. He asked for personal training from Haku, who was finally registered as a shinobi of Konohagkure. He was part of the ANBU and was completing tons of A-rank assassinations. That day was a day-off for both Naruto and Haku. He asked for training to get a better hang in using ninja tools.

On that day, it was winter. Somehow, Haku performed better in the cold weather. Naruto wore an orange sweater that Haku knitted for him to show Haku's appreciation of his acceptance to Konoha. Of course, it had to undergo a due process that Sasuke made before he deemed it acceptable for Naruto, being the typical jealous type. Thank God, it was Sasuke's turn to get the groceries. Naruto wanted Naru-two to accompany Sasuke, but he insisted on doing it alone.

After a few more shots, Naruto's accuracy started deteriorating. Haku decided to call it a day. Naruto was eager to jog around Haku's training yard to pick up all the scattered senbon. He dropped the needles on Haku's manicured hands.

"Thanks for the extra training, man-sis!"

Haku chuckled at Naruto's playful names. He stored the weapons in his tool pack. Naruto always made his days brighter. He has been experiencing severe depression due to Zabuza's death, but those rare times he spent with Naruto made his depression-slowly but surely go away. Naruto usually caught up to him at most twice a month.

"It's a pleasure, Naruto-kun. I've finished fixing my Naruto-special salad minutes ago. Let's eat lunch!"

"Awesome! Naruto-special salad!"

Somehow, Haku was able to fix a salad in which Naruto didn't gag at the vegetables. He said he used a secret recipe that made the vegetables taste like beef. Naruto was hesitant the first time he tried it, but he couldn't stop asking for more after that.

"Man-sis, just tell me the secret ingredient so I can have Sasuke make it for meeeee."

Haku smiled and shook his head. He had a valid reason why he shouldn't tell. If he told Naruto, Sasuke would make it for him and Naruto would stop coming to Haku's house. There wouldn't be anyone to keep him company anymore.

Naruto entered through the back door, where the kitchen was. Once he entered the dining area, he sat on a pillow next to a kotatsu. Naruto's mouth watered as he put the medley of greens and croutons on his plate when Haku served the salad.

"Thanks for the food—dattebayo!"

Naruto munched through ghe vegetables, almost crying from the savory flavor. Haku just slowly ate his. Watching the boy eat that fast made him proud of his cooking. It didn't take long for the hungry jinchuriki to ask for seconds. Naruto then slowed down and matched his pace to Haku's.

"What seems to be the problem? Are you allergic to one of my ingredients?" Haku got scared because he added peanuts there. He knew lots of people were allergic to nuts. Naruto shook his head.

"I just wanna tell you something."

"What is it?"

Naruto had been keeping the date after that day in mind for as long as he can. It was a special day to him. He would dedicate that day to Sasuke.

"So tomorrow . . . It would be my anniversary with Sasuke."

Haku clasped his hands and smiled sweetly at the flushed Naruto. He was sweating nervously. He stopped eating his salad. He had no idea what to do.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIFT YET!"

"Is that why you came to my house?"

"YES!"

"Oh . . . I see. I know a place."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as his hopes returned. That means there would be no chance that he would he murdered by Sasuke the next day. He asked where the place was.

"It's a . . . black market only a few know. But it's more of a travelling merchant but he sells um . . . high-value items at a cheap price."

"Black market?! Haku-san, that's illegal!"

"I know; I know." Haku finished the last of his greens. "But technically, he sells legal goods but are rare to acquire."

Naruto's shock slowly turned to helpless laughter. He did his habit of rubbing the back of his head. Haku was more flummoxed than ever.

"I think you're confusing a black market from a thrift shop."

Haku looked down in embarrassment. He's been used to the black markets he and Zabuza went to that he forgot that not all salesmen with expensive goods are from the black markets. He played with his hair for a little while.

"We should go there. I got a call from the merchant that he'd pass by Konoha today, at the Hokage rock. What do you think Sasuke would like?"

Haku picked up some form of communication scroll on the counter. He wrote something on the top of the medium. Naruto assumed it was the name of the merchant. Haku looked at Naruto to have his answer.

"I think . . . Sasuke would like—um . . ."

Naruto recalled all of his early memories. It was hard remembering some when Sasuke wanted something but wasn't able to get it because Sasuke wasn't the type to ask for something. And they were dull memories of the past. But he recalled one thing where Itachi was involved.

"He wants . . . some kind of necklace."

"A necklace. I'll reserve one for you while we get there." Haku wrote a message on the scroll. He formed the tiger seal and the ink turned red from scorch. "It'll turn back to black when he gets the message. We have to go."

* * *

Sasuke panicked through the market. He had no idea what Naruto would've wanted for their anniversary. Would he have wanted new goggles? Maybe not. He could ask a few ninjas to give him a scroll so Naruto could master a new jutsu, but Naruto could've asked that from Kakashi. He gritted his teeth.

 _Grr . . . you idiot. You're unbearable._

He scanned through the clusters of stalls and food carts. There wasn't a single thing that he felt Naruto would like. He wasn't much to put value in materials; he valued things like friendship and love. It was hard for Naruto because Sasuke always restricted his time with other people.

 _Wait . . . Is that it? Maybe for our anniversary gift from me, should I let him hang out with other people?_

Sasuke realized that he kept Naruto away for a long time. Why? For one, he wanted to keep Naruto for himself. They've been together for so long that it was hell to separate them. Other than that, he wanted to steer Naruto away from pain. He knew Naruto's childhood before him. The more he tried to befriend people, the more other people tried to push him away. Sasuke thought one time after the Uchiha clan incident, Why bother acquire something if you'll lose it anyway?

"I still have to get him something material though . . ."

He sighed, after looking at all the possible options in the market, seeing nothing that Naruto might like. He walked back to the apartment, defeated. He had to cook them dinner anyway. Might as well go back there and start cooking.

He kept on shivering from stepping on the cold slush. He was not a particular fan of winter, but starting a romantic relationship with Naruto at that time of the gave him some exceptions about it. He formed a snowball and tossed it, again and again to entertain him.

Once he passed by Ichiraku, Teuchi and his daughter waved at him. It was just respectful for him to wave back, even though he didn't feel like it. He didn't have the same bond with them that Naruto had, but he had to at least pretend.

He caught Ayame gesturing at him to come to them. What was she thinking? He sighed and walked to her. The salty scent of ramen hit his nose. What if he added tomatoes on ramen? He thought that the smell and taste would be divine. He kept those thoughts in a vault and asked Ayame what she wanted.

"Oh, nothing much . . . I'm just gonna ask what you want, Sasuke-kun. Probably . . ." She took two pieces of white paper with a ramen bowl imprinted on it out of her pouch. Sasuke stared at her with no form of surprise. "Coupons for your anniversary tomorrow?"

Sasuke sighed. Two things: First, he was bothered that she knew the exact date of their anniversary. Probably Iruka had already leaked the classified intel to other people who know they were dating. Second, he was glad that they actually bothered to give Sasuke something that counted as a gift. But still! Naruto must've gotten him something like a ring or something that lasted a long time. Ramen coupons just lasted once they used them. So the coupons were to enhance the date, but as an anniversary gift? No way.

He took the coupons and went off, still not getting his hands on a gift. His intense feeling of defeat accidentally gave him a burst of chakra on his eyes. He passed by a mirror and saw the tomoe of his Sharingan revolving around his pupils.

And then it hit him.

Naruto once complimented Sasuke's eyes and said that he was jealous that he was the only Uchiha without the capabilities of activating Sharingan.

Sasuke was going to regret this for a while but it was the only shot he had. He rushed back home to take out his gifts hidden in a little treasure box that he was thankful he hadn't thrown out since Itachi betrayed the village.

* * *

There was a little cave made of rock about a hundred meters away from the urbanized houses and near a pond. The two usually stayed there when they wanted to isolate themselves from the world and play. The used to do that when they were kids. Naruto reminisced how Sasuke always attempted to swim in the body of water, but always had a gallon of water in his stomach after until he taught Sasuke how to swim.

Innocent times.

They used the coupons that Sasuke had to buy the Lovers' Set, which required two coupons to be free.

The cave was just low enough to have them sit straight. Between them was the food and there was a candle, burning with a bright orange flame which set the mood in the dark night. There were wine glasses next to the food, but were filled with grape juice, the same kind when they attended the Uchiha reunion.

Sasuke owed a solid for Teuchi for lending them their prized bowls and glassware.

Naruto was wearing a dark robe with a fur collar, tied to a cute black ribbon and underneath that was an orange wool sweater. Sasuke sported his black trench coat and red scarf. Sasuke was wondering why his date was wearing that. Naruto had not worn that coat before. He stopped thinking about something so insignificant and sipped on his grape juice.

"This is a nice start," Sasuke said. He remarked how Naruto set up candles inside tinted glass and hung it on the trees. The colors were blue and orange, the favorite colors of Sasuke and Naruto, respectively. It gave off a nice glow in the secret area.

"Yeah. Are you sure no-one would see us?"

"Certain of it. I wrapped our cave with a genjutsu to prevent them from seeing it, unless they come in contact."

"You're the best, Sasuke."

"The best tolerates people from second best and above that."

Naruto tilted his head, processing his words and the smugness of Sasuke's smile. He eyed him intensely until a lightbulb popped on his head. He pouted at Sasuke and rolled his eyes. What a dick, his boyfriend was.

"You're so good at being a grade-A turd," he mouthed before he fed Sasuke with ramen, respecting the rules of having the Lovers' Set.

Sasuke shrugged at him coolly. Naruto knew the dry wit of Sasuke. He prepared for the worst.

"Well, I did learn a lot from you at being one, so I guess we're equal."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, dobe."

The sexy voice of Sasuke made the blonde tingle. He wanted him so badly. No wonder why every girl wanted to throw their body at Sasuke. He was perfect. It's just that Sasuke never considered love much when it came to people other than Naruto.

Sasuke shoved the tonkatsu on Naruto's watery mouth. He had this mix of annoyed and amused on his face. Naruto chomped on the chicken and let the uneaten half submerge in the salty pool of ramen.

"Instead of getting hungry for me and staring at my crotch, I'd rather have you hunger for the food and stare at the delicious ramen."

"Sorry." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head, like he always did when he did something stupid. "I got a bit carried away there—'ttebayo. Just wanna show you how much I love you."

"I already know that, loser. Eat up."

Sasuke fed Naruto noodles with menma. Naruto wasn't one who liked menma that much, but he chewed on it, keeping his disgust in.

A bubbling feeling warmed Naruto's belly. Kurama wanted to take reign on Naruto's body, so Naruto relinquished it. His feline features became more prominent. The demon fox was about to inhale all the food, but he heard Sasuke snarl at him.

"Kurama, whose date is this?"

The fox almost shrank down in size as he heard Sasuke's question. He coughed and handed the body back to his jinchuriki. During the past weeks, the two worked on their connection, so it came to a point where the Kyuubi can override Naruto's senses, so he can feel what Naruto feels without possessing him. It was still a bit rusty, so it lasted for at most ten minutes. When this happened, Naruto's pupils turned to an amalgamation of a normal circular iris and slits. Sasuke smiled and fed Naruto.

 _This ramen is . . ._

 _I know, Kurama. Just don't disturb me and Sasuke on our anniversary._

Kurama growled as the date went on.

 _Aren't you two going to do something exciting other than eat, twerp? The pond is frozen right now, for your information._

Naruto had no idea how to skate, and so did Sasuke. Plus, they weren't wearing the right gear, so he vetoed that idea. A random idea popped in Naruto's head as he fed Sasuke the last piece of dango. He chugged down his grape juice.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think we can make a snowman."

"A snowman? Naruto, we aren't kids anymore."

Naruto rolled his eyes and crawled out of the cave. He pulled a hesitant Sasuke out and ran to the thickest patch of snow he saw. He collected enough snow and molded it to a a ball. He rollled it around the pond to make it larger. Sasuke sighed and started kicking the snow while following Naruto. He watched Naruto work behind him and witnessed how his butt moved with every step. He bit his lip with lust. God, the things he'd do to Naruto's ass.

One faithful kick, and large masses of snow took flight and perched on Naruto's silky blond hair. He stopped forming the body. Sasuke could see steam coming out of Naruto's ears. He sighed and swept off the snow.

Naruto quickly turned around with flare in his eyes. His training granted him the strength to carry the ball, which was already half the size of Naruto's body.

"So that's how it is, huh, Sasuke?!"

In a deadpanned voice, Sasuke mumbled, "Oh no, Naruto's gonna kill me. Whatever shall I do? Blah blah blah."

Naruto playfully ran to Sasuke, trying to throw it over him. Then, Naruto accidentally lost his balance from the slushy snow.

Sasuke was crushed by Naruto as his back hit the wet snow. Before Naruto was able to retaliate and get back up, the huge ball of snow crashed on them, pinning them to the cold snow. Naruto's forehead hit Sasuke's, who was trying to keep his erection in check.

"Ow . . ." Sasuke rubbed his red forehead. "You're such a retard." Sasuke bit Naruto's upper lip. They nuzzled their noses, using the situation they were in to their advantage.

"Yeah. A retard you love so much."

"I know. I'm so stupid for picking you over everyone else, usuratonkatchi." Sasuke chuckled and bumped his forehead on Naruto's, who was feeling warm even with the cold. "But I'd rather be cuckoo stupid than date someone else."

Naruto smiled a thin grin, which was unusual for Sasuke. That meant that Naruto was dead grateful, because Naruto rarely used that smile that did not show an inch of his teeth.

Even beneath the thick layers of clothing, Sasuke could feel the rush of Naruto's adrenaline. He smiled as Naruto leaned in closer for a kiss, already closing his eyes.

Naruto was in the zone. He felt his lips and tongue tingle with anticipation for the taste of Sasuke Uchiha. The raven was what all he wanted in the world. A friend. A brother. A lover. He couldn't ask for more. He didn't care about his abused past. Sasuke made all of his pain go away. And if he had to feel more pain so he could be with Sasuke, so be it. He wanted to send that message to Sasuke with one single sign of his affection.

Sasuke exhaled an intense amount of ramen-flavored breath, stopping Naruto from kissing. Naruto's face scrunched and he coughed on the side. He broke his concentration.

"What was that for?!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away to his left, grunting at the extra weight of the snow. Naruto threw a handful of snow at Sasuke's face. Sasuke threw one back.

"Don't think you're getting a kiss that easily. We're gonna save one kiss for our anniversary. One kiss only."

"Why?"

"So it'd be special!"

"But all of our make-outs mean something!"

"And I want the one make-out in our anniversary to mean everything."

Naruto threw his hands in the air and threw his fist to the ground. His whiskers were slightly opened. Guilt overwhelmed Sasuke. He asked himself if the perfect kiss he wanted was what Naruto was about to give.

"I was about to show you how much you mean to me . . . and you ruined it."

Naruto relaxed a bit and created a snow angel, leaving Sasuke in his flummox. Sasuke created a snowball and smacked it right on his face, to punish himself for ruining Naruto's opportunity. He held Naruto's hand, stopping him from moving his limbs. Naruto looked at him with somber eyes. The waves of failure washed over Sasuke.

"Sorry . . . I didn't know you were . . . you know—about to show me what you got. But if it makes you feel better, I got something for you."

Naruto sighed. His breath somehow motioned similar to the Uzumaki clan emblem.

"Me too. But you might not like it. Or you might. I don't know what you'd feel about it."

They sat up simultaneously. They had a silent debate on who was the one to go first. Naruto was persistent about going last, so Sasuke sighed and pulled out a container. It had two small connected circular cases. Sasuke scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"You recall when we were kids; you wanted the Sharingan so badly?'

Naruto nodded and reached for the container. There were big letters on both cases: R and L. His mouth dropped as he saw two pieces of red glass, with three tomoe.

"You got me contacts that look like the Sharingan?"

"I know . . ." Sasuke mumbled bashfully. "It's a pretty dull gift . . ."

"No, this is so awesome—dattebayo!"

Naruto's comments made Sasuke feel like he did a good job. He heaved with relief. Naruto tried on the contacts, but Sasuke stopped him, saying he'd teach him how to wear them in the future. Sasuke anticipated for one question.

"Where'd you get these anyway?"

Sasuke licked his lips and looked down on the blanket of snow. He didn't want to answer the question, but he felt that it was obligatory to. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down in answering the question.

"I . . . originally got them from Itachi. He gave me those contacts even before you lived with us . . . Same as you, I wanted the Sharingan too, but Itachi told me to wait for it. I have tons of cosmethic contacts, but I rarely even used them. They're not really much of value to me."

Naruto nodded. He was sure that it meant a lot to Sasuke. But knowing that it came from Itachi, it seemed like he tried to take out all of its value. He crawled to Sasuke and sat on his lap, facing Sasuke.

"Thank you . . ."

Sasuke took the moment to frisk Naruto. As he embraced Naruto, he checked the pockets of his coat. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Sasuke was doing. He soon felt a slight bump near Naruto's chest. Sasuke slid his hand there, exciting Naruto in the process as he felt his hand tickle right through his sweater. Sasuke found something thin on a pocket and pulled it out.

"Is this . . . No, you possibly didn't—"

Naruto cut him off. "It's true. I met Itachi yesterday. Apparently, our relationship is hidden only to your fangirls. I have no idea how Itachi kept tabs on what's happening in the village."

Naruto's gift to Sasuke was the legitimate necklace of Itachi. It had the steel rings attached. One was smack on the chest and the two were adjacent to the clavicles. Sasuke stared at the present. He wanted Itachi's necklace for so long. When he asked Itachi if he can make one for his little brother, he always said, "Maybe next time."

"How did Itachi give you this?"

"Yesterday, man-sis and me went to a thrift merchant to buy your present. The guy who we were supposed to meet wasn't there. Instead, it was an old man. He told us that he knew exactly what we wanted and gave us this necklace. I was so shocked because it looked exactly like Itachi's. He commanded me to look at his eyes. I was a bit spooked out because who would ask you to look at their eyes? I still did. Then, I saw the Sharingan. I then felt like jelly and I couldn't move. He congratulated me that we have our anniversary today. I asked him what he wanted, but he just said that he wanted to congratulate me. Then, everything went back to normal, with the actual merchant talking to man-sis."

"It seemed like he used Transformation Jutsu and used a genjutsu on you so you could see him, but still get paralyzed. Huh . . ."

Naruto chuckled at the gifts and placed the necklace on Sasuke. It reached right in vetween his chest and abdomen. Sasuke fidgeted with the rings.

"It seems that both of our gifts come from Itachi-niisan, huh? Pretty funny if you ask me, Sasuke."

"Yeah. It sucks."

They were silent for minutes, with Sasuke just playing with the necklace. He noticed how much effort Naruto put. The fire from the candles didn't lose their light. He gulped and placed his hand on Naruto's thighs. The jinchuriki was watching the snow fall like a feather on his face.

"Hey . . ." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You know, I've realized that I've been extremely strict on you with our relationship—like not letting you out of my sight when we have dates and only allot you a three-meter radius of space."

Naruto giggled and threw a snowball on Sasuke's long hair. He smiled and shoved one right on Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke, those are on good days. On normal days, probably just a two-foot _diameter_. On bad days, like after a D-rank mission, we might as well be glued together." Naruto winked at Sasuke. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," Naruto flirted. Sasuke kicked snow on Naruto's shin. The blonde knew he got Sasuke.

"Don't be such a tease, dobe."

Naruto placed his stiff hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rubbed his smooth skin against Naruto's rough hand. That just meant more friction from each touch.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "I thought that I should have a looser grip on you, whether or not we're dating. You do have more friends than I do, so you should hang out some more with them. And if I'm in high spirits, I'd try to join in too."

Naruto put his hand away, feeling nostalgic over Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke, you're still that nice and happy-go-lucky kid inside, aren't you? And to think—after all of your traumatizing experiences . . ."

Naruto swore he saw veins on Sasuke's head. Sasuke punched Naruto at the very top of his head, knowing that he was underestimated by Naruto. The blonde rubbed his head.

"That's only when you're around, usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke's mad façade faded away and he started looking somber. Naruto thought he said something that hit Sasuke. "But . . . that kid is in the past. And I shared my past with you, so it's only fine for me to _be_ my past self, exclusive to you. The others . . . they don't have the right to see me as a sunny guy."

Naruto agreed with Sasuke. Not much knew that he was a blissful child. Everyone would go nuts if they saw Sasuke like that. He relished the fact that Sasuke was an open book to Naruto.

He tried collecting himself like he did when he was in the zone. He copied the passionate glow of the candles and the gentleness of the snowflakes. He crawled up to Sasuke, who allowed himself to be pinned down by Naruto. They touched the tips of each other's noses, one more time, a habit developed during Shisui's party.

"Tell me, Sasuke: Is your past self any better at kissing than your present self? Or is it the other way around?"

"I never thought you'd retaliate after I disrupted your concentration."

"You think I'm gonna give up that easily—ttebayo? I'm more than ready."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show me what you got."

Naruto started with light pecks, exciting the both of them. Sasuke squirmed as he felt the rush of emotions flood his body. Sasuke stuck his right index out to Naruto, wiggling it. Naruto knew what to do and licked the finger with so much softness that Sasuke moaned just from the slippery feel and the bumpiness of the taste buds.

Sasuke wrapped his legs on Naruto and his arms on his neck. Once they touched lips, Naruto let his tongue explore the nearest parts of Sasuke's mouth. He thrust his waist on Sasuke slowly to stimulate his lust.

"I love my dobe . . . my fox . . . my usuratonkatchi. I love you so much."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto's mouth moved to his neck. Why was he submitting to Naruto? It was divine. But it was unfair to Naruto. He couldn't feel what Sasuke felt. Sasuke felt sluggish as the fluids and saliva touched his bare neck.

He collected all his might to roll over and dominate Naruto. Since the blonde let his guard down, the raven swooped in and was immediately on top of Naruto. His date allowed it. Naruto wailed as he felt Sasuke's tongue lather a generous amount of spit behind his ear. Naruto stretched his toes out from the pleasure.

"Already? You're a lot more sensitive than I thought."

"Teme . . ."

Naruto tried to regain his position, but Sasuke was too strong. He preyed on Naruto as if he was the lion and Naruto was the gazelle. And if anything, Naruto was glad to be the gazelle. Sasuke flipped Naruto around and spit on his fingers. Naruto was alarmed at what he was doing. Sasuke gave him a reassuring look that no-one was around. Naruto's forehead hit the snow.

"Please be gentle on me."

"A lie. You want me to go all out on you, don't you?"

"Yes, please."

Before Sasuke was able to even get his fingers inside Naruto's coat, Naruto pumped his buttocks backwards, hitting Sasuke's groin. Sasuke clenched his teeth in the pain-pleasure, but he left his defenses open. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side and got on top of him. Sasuke blinked his eyes, confused at what happened. Naruto bothered Sasuke's hand to weave Shadow Clone Jutsu. A clone held each of Sasuke's limbs. Sasuke struggled but the clones were too strong.

"Sasuke, I don't want that right now. This is a date. Those stuff happen after dates, understand?"

"Y-yeah."

"J-just . . . lemme kiss you."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto released his clones and held the side of Sasuke's head. He rubbed his lips on Sasuke's. Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke pushed his tongue in, playing hide-and-seek with Naruto's tongue. Sasuke touched Naruto's chest. Naruto's beat was familiar.

 _Why is his heart playing his tremolo?_

Naruto drilled his tongue on Sasuke's and it wriggled like a snake. All energy left Sasuke. Not one of Naruto's past kisses compared to this one. Naruto pulled away gave one last smooch, doing the same thing. He reached for something in his pant pocket.

"Sasuke . . . I want us to be together forever."

"Yeah, me too."

Naruto whispered on Sasuke's ear, with salty crystalline tears dripping on the cold snow, "I'll stay by your side, always. I don't care if I have to survive a hundred torture methods to be with you. I don't care if I leave everything behind. I don't care if I have to betray the village to be with you. I just want you to be happy with me."

Naruto slipped a metal ring on Sasuke's ring finger.


	18. Author's Note

AN: Okay, I'm getting this off my chest.

I know that lots of you are disappointed with how the story's been flowing so far. I've been thinking about this since the Land of Waves arc actually. I've had an uneasy feeling since Naru-two and even more on Kurama. Like when I was writing, I thought "Oh damn, this might be cool." And when I released it-even before the disappointed reviews-I was like, "Shit, I made a mistake." I was aware that adding more stuff that Sasuke had sex with would ruin this. I'm facing the consequences.

And I know that the age is a big problem. Yeah. 13 is a bit too young.

So for now, I'm taking a bit of a break here-put it on an indefinite hiatus, y'know? No, no, don't worry! I'd still continue this. But I'll just take a little break and think of the chapters I've written. I'll fix those chapters; I promise. I'll try to find a way to take out all those plot holes and stuff that don't blend well together, while keeping my plans for the Shippuden barely changed or unchaged at all.

Lemme ask you: Once I fix those chapters, should I post a separate rewrite fiction for it, or should I edit it here?

On the other hand, I don't plan on going M.I.A at all. I had two ideas from the start: this fan fic and another fan fic that's set in a modern world, involving Menma Uzumaki. I put this fan fiction first because . . . I want to? You guys know how I've posted the 17th chapter last week, right? I started to finally put that second idea in work! That story isn't exactly tied down by the original plot so it has a different feel from this one. Just head over to my profile. You'll recognize it once you see it. But if you can't be bothered, it's titled "Love is Crazy." The age of the characters are at their Shippuden age, so they won't be too young for sex. Yay!

Again, I'm sorry if you're disappointed from either how the chapters turned out or from the fact that I'm putting this on a hiatus. Thank you all for putting this in your favorite/followed stories list! It means a lot.

(Also smoleren, I don't hate you. It's difficult to make me mad, even more difficult to make me hate someone.)


End file.
